


When the Wind Blows

by MelodyofBrokenWings



Category: Original Work, When the Wind Blows
Genre: 2016, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Multi, OC, Old Work, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Pirates, Time Travel, Violence, old, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 89,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofBrokenWings/pseuds/MelodyofBrokenWings
Summary: TIME TRAVEL FICWritten by Kayleen and Annie!Amber Lillington is a History major trying to complete her senior year in university without much trouble. After leaving class one day, she stumbles upon a robbery and calls for help. Noticing a beautiful shell in a puddle she attempts to pick it up when a light shines at her. The next thing she knows she has traveled back to the golden age of pirates, leading to her kidnapping by Viktor Alexson, a notorious pirate that she had studied about. How is she going to get back home? And who is Colette Callaghan? Why is she not in her history books?WARNINGS: Violence, sexy time, language, and really poor writing skills.





	1. When the Wind Blows1-2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to do a brief note at the beginning of this story. This is a type of roleplay that my best friend had written in 2016 and after discussing it we finally chose one of our many stories to publish for the internet to read and judge us! The following advisories are in this story:  
Violence/Blood  
Sexy Time (Fluff/Lemon)  
Language  
Poor grammar  
And these are the main characters of the story, two written by me and two by Annie:  
My main characters - Amber and Sawyer  
Annie's characters - Colette and Viktor
> 
> This will be split into two parts for easier reading. I hope you enjoy!

"Lady Colette. Welcome to the Addington Household. We are so pleased to have you in our home." a tall man spoke properly in a dark blue coat and white blouse underneath and black pants and nice polished brown shoes.

"Thank you very much." She gave a short curtsy as she stood straight. She had long beautifully ginger curly hair and the brightest cerulean eyes. Long black lashes as she wore a long dark green dress that showed off her tiny waist.

"We are so excited for you to meet Lord John. I am sure he will be pleased. You are such a beautiful woman." The man complimented and she smiled. Thanking him once more. She walked further inside the large home.

"We will be visiting the docks tomorrow as an outing for us to get acquainted yes? Mary. Please have my things ready." Colette spoke to a woman beside her dressed in nice clothing but obviously a servant girl.

"Of course milady." She nodded vigorously as they walked inside. The home they were in was large, three stories with about twenty rooms and two kitchens.

Colette walked forward. Perhaps this John man wouldn't be too... Repulsive.

* * *

"Lady Callaghan. Is the view to your liking?" A male voice spoke as the oceans waves could be heard moving across from Colette and an average looking man with brunette hair and light brown eyes who wore some fancy coat and breeches. His teeth a little yellow and slightly crooked when he smiled.

"Yes. I do like the ocean." Her view was more focused on the ocean rather than the man beside her who seemed to want to continuously stand close beside her, much to her dismay.

"I see. Well. The boats you see with the Addington crest are all of my fathers fishing boats. As you've seen from my own I make quite the money." He said proudly.

"Is it not your father's boats?" She questioned and he blinked, meeting her bright cerulean eyes.

"Well. Yes they are-"

"Then it is your father’s money. You are simply playing with it." She replied nonchalantly and he stuttered as she walked further to a ship that had caught her eye. It was a bit larger than the others and there was a man talking to another.

The first man seemed to be captain of the ship. He wore quite the fancy clothing. A nice dark velvet coat with a white blouse and black pants. Jewelry adorned his fingers and wrists.

The other man was the one who patrolled the port. He seemed to be telling the man to get back on his ship. Pirates? Her eyes seemed to widen but she couldn't help but get a little closer.

"Oh Henry, may I call you Henry?" The captain spoke with his black ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail and the brightest mint green eyes she had seen shined against the sun.

"My name is Samuel!" The man growled as he had a light stomp.

"Well Henry, I have things to take care of off of this port and I need to tie off my ship alright? The anchors already dropped." he picked at a string that was loose on the cuff of his coat boredly.

"We dont let pirates station their ships on these ports!" Samuel glared and The captain seemed to sigh.

"I'm not a pirate. Just a simple merchant." He said as Samuel scoffed.

"Excuse me. But if he says he is only a merchant and he pays for his time here, isn't he allowed to anchor here?" Colette seemed to chip in as John seemed surprised.

"Lady Colette!-" John began and something in the captains eyes seemed to spark.

"Look girl. This is not your place." Samuel glared, Colette gave a deep frown.

"My name is Callaghan Colette. I believe it is my place as someone of higher stature than yourself, port man." She said a bit matter of factly. He paled slightly.

"Callaghan?" he paused and then grumbled.

"Youve got till the sun touches that mark." He growled to the captain as he pointed at a wooden pole near the smaller boats. An hour. The captain rolled his eyes as Samuel stomped off. Colette glaring at him.

"Thank you milady." the ebony haired man gave her a small bow as his arm folded in front of his stomach respectfully. "Now. You said your name was Callaghan Colette?" He gazed at her with a light sparkle.

"Yes. And you are welcome." She nodded. "Your name?" She questioned.

"Victor Alexson."He gave her a small grin. "And we are going to get well acquainted." she rose a brow at this statement before she felt herself being grabbed and yanked onto a ship by three men.

"Wait a moment! Let me go! Do you know who I am! John! John!" She yelled as she caught some attention, but everyone knew not to intervene with pirates. Even John was backing up.

"Well John my boy. Thanks for making this easy. I needed the Callaghan girl. She's gonna make me rich." Victor winked and the man visibly flinched, running away. Victor grinned.

He'll have the Callaghan Treasure yet.

* * *

Present Day London.

The small university located in inner city London is full of young students learning their majors and trying their absolute best to graduate. In the humanities building, the largest structure on the main campus, holds most of the educational students who strive to be teachers in the future.

In the junior class of advanced English history was a small class of ten students in three rows with a teacher writing on the black board wrapping up the day’s lesson today.

“As you all know, Viktor Alexson was a notorious pirate during the early 18 th century and is still considered one of the most dangerous, second best under the infamous Blackbeard…” the teacher wrote more information on the board and the students took notes carefully. Most of them were males, only about three being females. One of the young women taking this class was a pretty blonde Asian girl, her hair full of volume and held back by a thick black headband as it laid over her shoulders. She had her mother’s Japanese eyes, almost black in color and she had her father’s tan skin. She is a British-Japanese girl who wore black turtlenecks and tight jeans with laced up boots. Her coffee canister was next to her notebook almost empty. She wrote her efficient notes down and exactly when she finished the teacher wiped the board clean, hearing collective groans from a couple of students.

“You need to be quicker. Ask a classmate for the notes. Today’s lesson is done. I will be gone from class tomorrow for an important matter. Enjoy your weekend and I will see you all on Monday.” The class got up and the blonde girl gathered her things and threw them into her bag, grabbed her coffee and headed out of the room with her long winter coat over her arm.

“Amber, would you like to go study at the library tonight?” A boy with short brown hair called out to her, which she turned and smiled.

“I cannot, my father is expecting me to be home tonight by six for dinner.” The blonde mix girl said, waving at him while heading out. “Next time Felix.” She hurried down the hall gulping down the rest of her lukewarm coffee to give her enough energy to make it to her parent’s house in one piece.

She left the campus and headed out onto the sidewalk taking her usual route home. Her class let out at five so she had an hour to make it to her destination. It will only take thirty minutes to get there from where she is.

Amber Lillington walked in the dreary weather of London, the normal forecast all year long in London. People were leaving their day jobs and heading home or many were Christmas shopping since it was only two months away now. London got very excited for the holidays so they did not play with present giving and family time.

Amber pulled out her cell and clicked at her messages from her friends, replying casually to each one when she suddenly heard an alarm go off making her alert. Eyes wide she saw a few masked men running away from a jewelry store she usually browsed at.

Dialing the police, she ran to it and saw the busted window, looking around to find a clue on who it could be. She stepped next to a puddle and saw a flash of white. Amber saw what appeared to be a white gem shaped like a seashell. And it appeared to be glowing. She is on hold with the dispatcher when she bent down and grabbed at it. The shell was made of pure ivory, gold thin lines outlining and she could not help but feel intrigued. She felt the smooth pattern and suddenly it turned brighter almost blinding her. The light was warm and it became brighter and brighter and she shut her eyes close. Dropping her phone and her backpack in shock and suddenly it went black. It was quiet and her eyes finally peep open at her hand and the pretty jewel was gone. She looked up and she was sitting in the middle of a dusty street with people in strange clothes staring at her in shock and almost horror.

Where is she? Why are they dressed odd?

“A witch! A witch appeared!” a woman screamed and Amber looked around to the people, men with swords coming out making her eyes widened. They were talking about her?!

“Wait! I am not a witch!” She got up and looked for her stuff. They weren’t with her. No cellphone, no coffee, nothing. “Tell me where I am?” then she looked around and she saw ports full of boats and docks full of people fishing and selling goods. This place reminded her of her history books… why is that?

A couple of men were closing in glaring at her. “You wear strange clothes, you must be a witch!” the crowd agreed and Amber stepped back.

“Her eyes are strange too! So slanted and weird!” the woman closest to her cried. Amber felt the danger rise in her and she shook. What is going on? Where in the world is she!

* * *

“Ah, Sawyer. How is our hostile hostage?” The captain from previously, Viktor, stood in the medium size cabin in the ship/ It being his own living corridors as he finished adjusting his coat and putting his hair into a loose ponytail.

There was a window that overlooked the ocean, a bed, and a desk with a chair, which is where the man he was speaking to sat.

“She’s still yelling.” The average looking male name Sawyer sighed, resting his chin in his hand. He had brown short wavy hair and hazel almond shaped eyes. “Has been ever since we left the Addington estate.”

“Ah. Well. She is a Callaghan. They have fierce women in their land.” He grinned.” But it is alright. Leave her down there for a couple of days and she will calm.”

“Shall I gag her?” He asked tapping the quill against the ink bowl bored.

"Captain!" A man yelled through Viktor's door. "We are arriving at the queen's port! There is a commotion with a witch running around the docks causing a hectic scene."

"Oh? A witch? How curious." Viktor's ears perked. "Their heads pay a pretty penny." He started for the door.

"Oh. And don't bother gagging her. I want her to yell. Eventually her hope will break. And she will help us no matter her wishes." He grinned as he walked out, the end of his coat swishing before he walked onto the deck. Watching the boat rock a little closer and the anchor being dropped with Sawyer close behind.

Sawyer scanned the docks and when he saw the crowd near the lobster boats he knew that's where the supposed witch was. He noticed the tall woman running down the pier he knew immediately it was her. "Sir, right there" he pointed at Amber whose hair flew behind her in waves as she ran away from the mob.

He hummed a tune and waved his hand. "Sawyer. Keep an eye on the Callaghan while I do a little... Hunting." Viktor walked over to the ramp they had placed to meet the docks and casually walked down it, leaving Sawyer there.

"Where is the captain off to?" A male spoke beside him. Sawyer looking over to meet an average height man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. His name was Elijah and he was the chef of the ship, wiping his hands on his white apron as he looked at Sawyer.

Sawyer sighed. He knew what the captain was doing. "He is going witch hunting."

Elijah blinked with widened eyes. "Witch hunting?" He said slowly. "I haven't heard of witches in sometime. Didn't they die off about fifty years ago?" He pondered aloud. "At some point last century." he counted on his fingers.

"Then what is she then?" The two looked over the rail and watched the panicked girl.

Amber never felt more scared in her life then right now, pushing over crates to further delay the chasers. She had no clue to where she is and why she is here? All she knew was that strange shell is the cause of it.

She stopped running when she met the end of the dock and whipped her head around. She was cornered by men with swords, a couple with guns.

"Kill the witch!" An angry woman yelled. Making Amber flinch in fear. Unconsciously she took a step back and almost fell into the water.

"P-please. I'm not a witch." But they did not look convinced. She'll have to prove she's not one.

Then she looked behind her, her eyes turning wide. That's right! The myth was witches melted in water! Maybe this was her way to escape?

Amber gave the villagers one last look before stepping back on purpose and falling, playing a small smirk as she fell deep into the cold water.

"She fell in the water! Search it!" The men ran to the edge of the dock and tried searching the blue water, but no sign of her.

* * *

Catching her breath finally, Amber rose up out of the water and pulled herself up on a couple of rocks. She managed to swim under the piers and near the rocky cliffs about a mile away.

Coughing she laid out on the rocks and threw off her soaking wet turtleneck leaving her in a red tank top. What is she going to do? She can't stay here. It's a foreign land. She wanted to go home to her family! Back to school, to her own life.

The fear enveloped her. She may never see her home again. Tears fell from her eyes as she held herself, letting them drip onto her wet clothes.

"Oh? Witches cry? How unusual. Hello little witch." Viktor walked out from some trees and stood there with a mischievous grin.

Amber wiped her face quick, but she didn't look at the man who spoke to her. "I am not a witch." She choked on a sob.

"You say you are not a witch. But your clothes are odd. You appear from nowhere. That. Sounds. Like. A. Witch~~" He took a couple steps closer. Mischievous mint eyes watching intently.

"I am not! All I did was pick up a jewel a-and I ended up in a foreign world!" She stood up from her spot and turned to him. "Now I'm stuck here!"

"What you speak sounds like nonsense." He stood straight, tall. The wind brushing his hair and coat as he watched her. "Don’t you know where you are? Perhaps you were traded off from another country. Your eyes are unusual." He rose a brow.

"I don't know where I am!" She picked up her turtleneck and started to walk down the rocks. "I'm going to find a witch to send me home or something. Sounds like the only reasonable thing around here.”

"Ah. Ah." he hurriedly made his way in front of her, his sword out and pointed at the girl. "Now that I’ve found you, you are mine. My witch.~" He told her as he kept mesmerizing mint eyes on her.

She stopped and her eyes bulged. A sword? "What are you, a pirate? Let me go." She started to walk around him.

"Now now." He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to stand in front of him,she gasped in response. he placed his sword against her throat and he leaned close to her ear. "Im being nice because you are a woman. Witch or not. Test me and I will cut off your tongue." He said in a menacing whisper.

Amber's face almost paled. But she kept her ground. "What do you want from me?" She mumbled.

"What do I want? Well. I want a lot of things. From you? Hm. If you are a witch. Your head pays a pretty penny. If you aren't a witch... Well. you're young. A female. Pleasing to the eye. My crew members could use a plaything." His grin grew as the cold metal touched her pulsing throat.

"I'm not going to be pleasing anybody!" She yelled fearless, kicking him hard in the shin and pushing him quick before turning off and running to the woods fast. Not looking back.

"God damn wench." He growled. He followed after her quickly, the pain in his shin throbbing. Now he just wanted to kill her. He caught up quickly, snatching her by the hair and swinging her back. She hit a tree with her back.

"No more games little girl." he gave her a challenging look. "I have already claimed you. You belong to me. To Viktor Alexson." he spat.

Viktor Alexson? Why did his name sound...she felt almost fainted. A notorious pirate, second to Black beard, a merciless killer. Amber gulped slightly. Not good not good! Its the pirate Viktor Alexson! Then that means... She went back in time?!

"Claiming me will not do you good. I am practically useless, in everything so let me go now." Yes yes, come on, Amber! Think!

"I won't." He swung a dagger and it grazed her cheek. Embedding into the bark of the tree beside her. He grinned now. "You've made me want to keep you now. So stand up. You're boarding my ship."

Shivering, Amber touched her cheek and felt a drizzle of blood run down it. He isn't playing... He'll kill her...

Hesitant, she pushes up and leaned against the tree. Onyx eyes glaring at him, "fine."

"Lets go witch." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow. He will have to take her the back way so the towns people won't see her.

"Stop calling me that. I have a name." She growled under her breath.

"And I don't much care." He stated bluntly as he tugged her along a bit rough.

"I prefer you use it." She retorted back with a huff. "It's Amber Lillington."

"If I recall. I do as I please. Witch." He made his way to his ship and pulled the girl on it. Elijah watching with a curious gaze.

"So you got the witch?" He gazed at the woman up and down. "She looks quite odd." he noted.

"Aye." Was all he responded before looking around. "Where is Sawyer?"

Elijah gazed around. "Ah. Probably with the Callaghan girl." He told him, and Viktor dragged Amber with him.

* * *

"Come on, miss, you need to eat" Sawyer had sat down in the cold wooden floor of the holding cell with a tray of food. This girl would not budge. At least she stopped trying. Most likely due to a sore throat from it. "If you don't, Elijah is going to be sad."

"I don't care about this Elijah. I care about getting off this bloody ship!" She cursed as her hands were tied in her lap. Fierce blue eyes glaring at him.

He was too pleasant to be a pirate. His patience was also unbelievable. They've been in this same position for quite a bit.

"You will in due time when you give us the treasures location" he smiled. Pushing the tray closer to her and the cup. "Come on now, miss. The captain is not as nice and he'll shove this down your throat."

"Then Ill bite his finger." She huffed and moved her face up and away. Nose in the air with her mouth clamped closed.

"Sawyer." Viktor came inside the medium sized dungeon. It really could only fit five people. There was thick hay for bedding and nothing else but rope.

Viktor looked at the girl and then Sawyer. "Your patience should be a weakness." He stated as he shoved Amber in.

"Oh, the witch? She is strange looking. What material are you wearing?" He poked the girl's jeans and she stepped away from him, twitching.

"Don't touch me." She glared, arms crossed. But Sawyer only smiled.

"Oh, how interesting. No wonder you wanted her, Viktor." He stood up dusting off his pants.

"Is this your hobby?" Colette said in her irish accent. "Kidnapping women? Sick wanker." She scoffed and Viktor backhanded her face, she gasped, holding her cheek immediately.

"I'm not too concerned whether you have a scratch on you or not. But I do want my treasure." Viktor spoke venomously. Colette growled and was ready to attack but Sawyer stepped in front.

"Sawyer. If she won't eat, let the wench starve." Viktor spoke as he turned around. "Or give it to the witch."

Amber twitched. Cursing in Japanese under her breath and walking to the corner of the room, sitting down on the hay. "I hate you.".

Viktor turned with a grin. "Many do witch. I'm known throughout the land." He walked off, leaving Sawyer to the two.

"I know." She sighed. This is unbelievable! Time traveling back in time to the golden age of piracy! Why!? She may be a history major but it didn't mean she wanted to be in the action first hand! It's called history for a reason!

"Would you like any food?" Sawyer offered smiling. "By the way I'm Sawyer" she perked up at the name.

Sawyer Yorkshire! He's the right hand man of Viktor. He was a good all-around guy but she knew what he was capable of. He didn't make it to the books for no reason.

"I'm Amber. I'll like some food." She was hungry. Her stomach growled. At this point she would be with her parents eating dinner.

"I will be back lady Amber." He bowed and walked out the door, locking it and the room was silent. That's when Amber got up and started searching the room. Checking the floors and walls.

"So youre what they call the witch?" Colette gazed over at her with a questionable gaze. "I don't believe in witches."

"Perhaps if I was a witch I wouldn't be here." Amber mumbled continuing what she was doing.

"Where do you hail from?" Colette questioned as she felt the rope rubbed against her wrists.

"London." She knocked on the wood and tested the hollowness until she found one that didn't sound right. She pried at it hard and it came up, revealing a latch. "Bingo" she grinned pulling at it and it creaked open. She looked down and saw nothing. "I'm getting out of here. Want to come?"

Amber moved to the girl and untied her hands quick. "I'm Amber Lillington, what's yours?"

"Colette Callaghan." She said a bit breathlessly as she looked down there. "If he catches us.... We are dead." She looked at Amber.

"Don't worry. I'll take the blame." Callaghan. The surname is very, very familiar. "Mind me asking why you were kidnapped?"

"They want my family's treasure." She said with a small frown.

"Treasure?" Then her eyes widened. The Callaghan treasure? Oh oh she knew this one. It is one of Viktor's greatest feats. The history books never mentioned a hostage from the family. No wonder he was able to find it. "You are a noble, you should know the date, what is today?" She asked hesitantly now.

"August 4th. 1712." She stated as she stared at the woman before slowly getting on her bottom and let her legs hang down the hole. Getting ready to drop.

It's what she feared. They were coming for Viktor. "We need to hurry off of this boat, it's going to sink."

"How can you possibly know that?" Her eyes widened. "Why will it sink?they already left port!" Colette began to panic.

"There should be a couple of row boats on the side. If we get to them we can leave." She frowned. "Go on. I'll follow behind you."

Colette stared up at her and quickly dropped down, it was completely pitch black dark until she saw a light in the crack down the way. She moved passed boxes and things that clinked like metal when they hit the ground.

She found the light and above her was another latch. She cursed and immediately dragged a box to sit right below it so she could stand. She took a deep breath. And went to unlatch it. A sudden explosion sounded, and she heard water splashing. Her blood ran cold.

* * *

"Captain! Kings dogs!" Sawyer yelled on the deck. All of the pirates running around preparing their counter attack. "How did they find us so quickly!"

"That bloody Thomas is a good hunter." Viktor yanked back a large cloth that covered a canon. "But I'm a better one." He motioned for a couple of pirates to start to prepare.

Sawyer looked at the incoming ship and frowned, sword already drawn. "And the women? What should I do with them?"

"Well Sawyer. If this ship goes down its simple. Im taking theirs. If not. Then, blood hell I'm still taking theirs." he grinned. "So prepare them to move. Keep them in my cabin until I call." He stated and the canon fired, exploding into the water just in front of the enemies ship.

Sawyer nodded and ran to the cabins, running down the hall until he came to the room he locked both of the girls in. He unlocked it and what he saw made his eyes widen. They were gone. The room was empty. No sign of them!

He paled. Then turned and hauled outside on the deck again. "They're gone! They are not in their room!"

"Find them Sawyer!" Viktor yelled as a couple of arrows hit the ship. Viktor cursing as he readied the large plank. The closer they got, he would be ready.

The other men were scrambling. One or two being hit by stray arrows and sliding across the deck as a couple dropped the anchor, and the others prepared for the fight that was coming.

Sawyer looked around and he headed back in, to search for them.

* * *

Amber hit her shoulder on the latched door a couple of times and it popped open. The girls looked up and realized they were on the opposite end of the boat on the starboard, away from the fight. Amber looked around and noticed the ship coming up the side. Then she got an idea. "We are getting onto that ship." She said getting out of the hole and staying low.

"Is that what you foresaw?" Colette gazed at her with a wary expression. She knew the ship was going to be attacked. She really was a witch!

Amber didn't answer. She grabbed at a rope hanging from the sails and pulled at it checking if it's secured enough. "I'll carry you, we are going to swing over there."

"Swing? Have you gone mad? I am not about to swing over on that!" she said and before she could protest any further she was grabbed and she latched on, feeling the cool breeze hit her face. The two swinging across to the ship.

Amber timed it perfectly and she landed on the navy's ship with a thud, carrying the girl behind some crates to hide. The navy men have started the attack by crossing over onto Viktor's ship. "I think the royal soldiers are going to lose." They have to, otherwise he won't get the treasure. "No matter what, we can't escape the damn pirate."

"What do you mean we can't escape him? What are we doing then!" Colette was a bit too loud as she looked at the woman.

"Living." The other ship was sinking slowly and a fire erupted. "See, I told you the ship will sink."

"That doesn't help your case as a witch!" She twitched.

"I'm not a witch." She bluntly said and she watched the pirates get on the ship they were on. "Just a very predictable person." She grinned. She failed to realize the man behind them and he had grabbed Colette and Amber whipped her head around. It was a navy man. He appeared to be dressed in more medals than the others. The captain? "Who are you?" She asked glaring.

"My names Thomas girl. What are the fabrics you wear? Is a witch trying to steal lady Colette? A witch that belongs to Alexson." He growled as he held Colette behind him now.

"I swear. I'm tired of being called that!" Amber stood up and glared. "Whether I like it or not I was kidnapped too."

He scoffed. "And you just happen to have Colette in your clutches." He motioned men to grab her. Rope tearing at her wrists immediately as two men held her now.

"Wait she was! She was helping me!" Colette said a bit loud as she looked up at Thomas.

"Now you have placed a spell on the lady. We will burn her." He stated firmly and the men nodded.

"Ah. But first Thomas. Let's have a match shall we?" Colette was grabbed and thrown into Sawyers arms as he stood there. Viktor had his sword out and pointed to the man.

"The witch and the lady of the Callaghan household are mine. I'm borrowing them per say." He grinned.

Thomas frowned. "Hold her there. This won't take long." Thomas pulled his own sword out and metal clashed as Colette tried fighting Sawyer, but he held a firm grip.

She looked over to Amber who was tied by the wrists and held by two men. She shoved her foot backwards and hit Sawyer between the legs. Making the man flinch as she snatched his sword and made her to Amber.

"Let her go!" She swung at them and one flung back as the other moved out of the way. "Run!" she yelled at the girl.

Amber took this chance to run. The ropes were loose anyway so she ripped her hands out of them and popped a man right in the face with a punch knocking him down. Can't let her mother teaching her how to fight be put to waste.

Grabbing the man's sword she ran to the mast and jumped on it, a couple of navy men after her. Easily she cut the rope holding it and she held on as the long mast made a circle and knocked them down. On the way the pirates ducked and she grabbed Colette out of harm's way, bringing her up as a couple of more men were knocked down except Thomas who managed to get out of the way.

Amber sighed holding the girl as the mast swayed and stopped over the water. "Wasn't that fun? Never thought that Pirates of the Carribean scene would actually work." She grinned.

"Caribbean?" Colette looked at her. "You are psychotic witch." She stated bluntly.

What's the point of correcting her? The mast slowly made it back to the ship and she jumped down with Colette, stopping the giant thing and putting her down on her feet. Sawyer ran up to them and grabbed Colette and pulled her back. "You are insane!" He yelled at Amber.

The blonde Asian girl smirked small, crossing her arms. "Don't underestimate me cause I'm a girl, OK? I can fight even if it's not much."

Thomas got up and he growled. Being humiliated by a witch! He rose up his sword. "Change of plans, Alexson. Give me the witch and I'll let you go to do your pirate things for now."

"There were no plans for you to begin with. They are my plans. And the witch is mine. And the Callaghan girl is mine." he immediately swung his sword and knocked it out of Thomas's hands. "And another plan of mine. Your death."

He immediately grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him up and slamming him onto the deck. He yanked out a dagger and stabbed one of his eyes. Blood squirting as he stabbed the other. Thomas screaming. "Now now. The eyes are so you cant watch. I'm giving you a little mercy hm? Only because of pity." He whispered the second part.

He yanked the mans mouth open as he screamed loudly, The dagger slicing his tongue. He stood up. "Oops." he dropped the weapon and it fell with the tip lodging itself into Thomas's chest.

Her turned around, looking at his coat with a frown. "Now I have to get a new coat."He seemed to pout and he looked to one of the crew members. "Where is Giles?" He questioned.

"Steering the ship captain!" another called.

"Excellent. Kill all of the Royal Navy left. All except one. Bring him to me. Sawyer. Take our adventurous hostages and put them somewhere. Tie them up. Tightly."

His piercing green eyes looked at Amber. Who had been staring at the mangled looking face of Thomas and then locked with Viktor. The grin he had gave her chills, and after a moment she broke contact, looking back she saw him walking away.

He is a real pirate. Ruthless, merciless, fearful... She clicked her tongue and looked away. Sawyer has grabbed her arm and both of the girls were taken away. "Sorry, I ended up getting us caught again." She apologized to Colette.

"Well. I suppose it was meant to be. I think I believe in witches now." She stated bluntly.

"For the last time I'm not a witch. I'm a normal girl who was sucked back in time!" She pulled her arm away from Sawyer, who's eye twitched.

Colette began laughing lightly. "Back in time ? A delusional one too." She giggled.

"No, you don't understand!" She yelled turning to face them. "I'm not from this time period! I'm from the future, there are cars I ride in, I have a cellphone, ride on boats that go by themselves, I fly in airplanes, I go to school, drink coffee and tea every morning. I have a family who has no idea I'm back in the pirate age!"

Sawyer and Colette stared with a blank expression. "Car?"

"Air... Plane?"

"Cell phone?"Colette said in her accent.

Colette and Sawyer looked at each other.

"Witchcraft." they mumbled in agreement.

"Both of you, don't talk in unison!" Amber stomped her foot. "I want to jump off the boat!" She yelled frustrated.

"None of that now. Viktor is back in a good mood. No need to ruin it." Elijah walked up. "Sawyer. The captain wants everyone to clean the deck and prepare for a feast tonight. Just informing you."

"A feast? Viktor must be thrilled." He grinned. He grabbed at Amber again and led the ladies off. "I'll order them when to come back up."

Amber frowned more. She was stuck on a ship, back in time, and she had no clue as to why she was brought here in the first place.

* * *

It was three days later. And Amber and Colette had not eaten a piece of anything. Luckily Sawyer had been giving them water. But Viktor refused to give them food.

"I feel like my stomach is shriveling." Colette said a bit weakly as she rested against the wooden wall.

On the opposite wall sat Amber, legs drawn up as she tried to sleep. For the last few days she refused to sleep but now she couldn't hold out longer. "Water can hold me."

"That's not human." She said as she leaned her head back against the wall. She sighed.

"Ah. Look how energetic you two are." Viktor had opened the door and walked in.

The last person the blonde girl wanted to see. She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. Sleep, Amber, you need it.

"Ah. Witch girl. Are you dying? Well. Witches don't die from lack of food do they? I suppose they die from being burned alive." He tapped his chin.

"Moving on. Lady Colette." He walked to the girl who managed to give him a hard glare. "Oh. Look at you. Managing to give me such a look. Hows your stomach?" He questioned a bit taunting.

"Shriveling." She spat. He simply smiled.

"I'll feed you. Ill let Sawyer bring in a big plate right now." Her ears seemed to perk and her lip twitched. "Only. If. You help me." He held his finger up. She frowned.

"With?" she already knew this question. Why was she asking then?

"Help me get your families treasure." He grinned.

"I refuse." She retorted quickly.

"Well. I suppose you don't want to eat hm?" He motioned Sawyer in who carried a large plate of food. With meat and vegetables and fruit. She felt her mouth fill with saliva. She wanted to curse. She was starving. And her hands were still tied. She didn't want to die on this ship....

"What about after? After I help with the treasure?" she glared slightly.

"Well. I will set you free of course." he said casually and she stared. She stared at the food. And stared at the food. “if you don't help me though." He brought the same ragged dagger that he used on Thomas up to her cheek gently. "Ill kill you and feed your limbs to the sharks while you slowly die."

She felt a chill. He was truly one of the most frightening pirates of their time. "Fine. I'll help you." She spat.

"Marvelous. Sawyer."He motioned the man to Colette.

Sawyer moved in and the giant plate was set on the ground in front of her. "Here you go ~ I'll untie you to eat, alright? No fighting back." He moved to her side and pulled out a knife, cutting them off.

She immediately began with the meat, taking a large bite. she had no manners as a lady today. At this point she was just trying to survive. And it was impossible on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

"Now. Witch. You look half dead. Witches must eat something hm?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"She's ashleep" Colette said through a mouthful as she continued to stuff her face.

"Asleep? She might not wake up if she doesn't eat." Sawyer pipes in as he stood up. "By the way, captain. What are we going to do with her? We don't need a witch. We should just drop her off at the next port town."

"Didn't I tell you witches are worth quite a bit?" Viktor looked at Sawyer a bit casually.

"You did. But we can just kill her and she'll still cost the same." Sawyer said.

Viktor shrugged. "I suppose you have a point. However. Don't witches only die when you burn them?

"Not really. I'm sure we can find another way." He said. Staring at the sleeping girl. Then he remembered something. "By the way, Lady Colette. How did both of you escape?" He turned to the Irish woman.

"Why would I tell you?" she gave him a daring look as she bit into a peach.

"Too bad" he easily snatched the plate away from her and the peach she was eating. Moving them away from her. "I was going to let you eat all of it too."

"You bloody wanker!" She growled as she grabbed for it but she was too weak to stand. "She found a damn latch that opened a bloody door in the floor." She glared.

Sawyer hummed. "Interesting." He grinned. "I witnessed both of you swinging over onto the navy ship before anything too critical happened, before we even attacked. As if you knew? How did you inform the navy where we were?" His tone suddenly turned dark making Colette shudder.

"I didn't inform them." She didn't look him in the eyes. She knew if this man was Viktors right hand then he was just as capable of gauging someone's eyes out just like his captain.

"She is a witch. She told me we needed to leave. That the ship would sink. So I followed her... And sure enough, it did. She can see the future." Colette said. Viktor's eyes trailing over to the sleeping body.

"A future telling witch?" Sawyer seemed satisfied with the answer, passing the plate back to her and pressing the peach back in her hand. "Never heard of one before."

She held the food close now as she took another bite. "I think it is frightening. Though to know my death day would be interesting." she mumbled.

“A future telling witch. Well. I suppose we have to keep her alive now don't we?" Viktor gave Sawyer a grin.

Sawyer sighed. "We must. We'll have to force her to cooperate though."

"Well. Threats have never done me wrong. For now. We will let the witch sleep. It's getting late. I want a guard outside their door." He stated. "I suppose I'll have one of them do it." Viktor said as he opened the door.

Sawyer nodded and bid the lady goodnight, then walked out of the room. The door shutting now.

When they left Amber opened her eyes. "Are they gone?" She asked quietly.

"You don't sleep do you?" Colette shuddered. She was a witch alright. How scary. "Are you hungry? I left half for you." She slid the plate over to her.

"I was pretending to be asleep to avoid conversation." She used her foot and dragged the plate over to her. She was famished. The look of food made her stomach do flips. Especially the meat. "Mind helping me." She tried to get her hands out.

"Ah." Colette scooted over and began to untie her hands quickly. "-you heard them want to keep you alive?"

"Yes" she rubbed her sore wrists gently before digging into the food, eating the meat and bread first, her stomach agreeing with the delicious meal. "A future telling witch huh? I guess that's my title from now on."

"It is what you are." Colette sighed. "I hate that damned pirate and his puppy that follows him." Colette grumbled." They are pirates..." Amber slowed down in her eating to savor the taste. Who knows the next time they will be eating.

"It is hard not to hate them." She mumbled.

She grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. It was hard, but she didn't mind. Food is food. "We cannot escape. The only way to ensure freedom is if you lead them to the treasure. Hopefully, you know the exact location."

"Of course I know where the treasure is." Colette spoke as she looked at the door they had left out of.

Amber looked as well and noticed the small shadow of feet. They had a guard placed at the door now. Amber lowered her voice now. "How long will it take to get to it?"

"A long time." was all she said. And All she could think about was how her father never told her. Her grandmother spoke of the direction. But never the exact location. She was going to be killed. But perhaps she could escape if she led them on long enough.

"Tell me future seeing Amber witch." that made the girl twitch. "When do I die?" She looked at her questionably.

Her eyes slightly widened. The girl wanted to know her death? She thought for a moment. Nothing in the history books mentioned a lady for the Callaghan household. It only mentioned the head of household and his eldest son. But no daughter was ever described. "I cannot predict deaths."

Colette huffed. "That just isn't fair. Here I thought you knew. I wanted to know if I died by these pirates or I lived to see wrinkles." She sighed.

"Don't worry. You will not die if I'm here." Amber grinned. "I'll make sure of it."

"How are you going to do that when the pirates are going to kill you?" She questioned with a raised brow.

They aren't going to. Amber thought to herself. She'll have to survive in order to get back home. Even if she had to help the pirates. "Trust me, they won't."

Colette harrumphed and crossed her arms. "So you can't tell me anything about my life? How disappointing." She stretched with a pout.

Because she had no idea about it. She pushed the plate away and laid down on the floor, "I'm sorry."

"It is fine." She looked over at Amber. "I suppose it was meant to be hm? Maybe I don't need to know." She shrugged. "Maybe you don't know because I'm going to live and become a beautiful wife and have a handsome son who will rule the Callaghan name." She smirked. "Ah. These pirates won't be able to stop me." She had her hands on her hips now.

Amber smiled small. How nice to be optimistic during this time. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother and wife."

"So will you Amber witch. Unless witches dont do that?" She hummed curiously.

"We do." She had given up on the witch accusing. "I hope he is a nice, charming guy."

"Nothing like that bloody captain." She huffed.

She chuckled at her. "Even if he is a pirate, he'll find a woman he will protect no matter what."

"Hardly. Viktor Alexson? He will kill till he's rich and then kill to stay rich. He's a ruthless arrogant wanker." she glared at the door.

"You never know. One day, he will look at a girl and suddenly say 'I can't help but look at her', maybe." Amber closed her eyes and curled up.

Colette shrugged, and glanced over to Amber. Watching her fall asleep. She sighed small. She wanted off this ship.

* * *

Colette was walked down a dark hall with Amber beside her. Their ropes off as they walked behind Sawyer who opened the door. Bright light filled the hall and it took them quite a while to adjust their eyes to the sunlight. When they realized they stood on the deck of the ship, they saw the beautiful ocean surrounding them for miles. The sky as blue as cerulean. And white clouds moved like waves in the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Colette murmured.

"Thought you might like it. Being cooped up in a dingy cell is not the best." Sawyer looked around and the crew was idly sitting near the crates eating a small lunch. "You ladies go to the railing over there and wait for me."

"It is much nicer up here than it is down in that room." Colette breathed in the fresh air.

Sawyer chuckled. Heading to the men the girls moved to the railing to look over at the ocean, waves hitting the side gently. "I want to go swimming. Too bad I can't." Amber leaned against it, resting her head against the rail.

"You can swim? How odd. I have never gone." She stared at the ocean. "I can ride a horse. And even sew. But not swim." she propped her arms on the railing and stared out.

"Horse huh? We don't have any in London." She mumbled. The men behind her were laughing loud at jokes and she smirked. "The pirates are so cheerful."

"Its because all they do is steal and kill. As a pirate does." She puffed her cheeks out.

"Hello misses. Enjoying the view?" the tall brunette, also known as Elijah had approached them in his chef uniform.

Amber straightened up and looked at him. "I am. I saw you the first time I was brought here. You’re the cook?" She asked. Watching the man warily as he stood close to them. He is still a pirate no matter what so she needed to be cautious.

"I am. I am. My name is Elijah. Elijah Kipling." He spoke and when he smiled they could see just a couple of teeth missing from his mouth.

"Aye. You trying to get the girls to your self Elijah?" another man, a bit more husky with black hair and broad shoulders. Grey eyes as he wore dirty clothing.

"The names Horace Redding. Nice to meetcha aye girls." He tipped his raggedy hat with a small grin. Colette shivered. Their teeth were terrible.

"I'm Amber" she introduced herself. Unlike Colette, she is more lenient with the lack of teeth. She knew the hygiene during this time is not the best.

"Pretty witch." A boy who didn't even look old enough to drink walked up. He had bright red hair, freckles, and had a small scar on his cheek. Unlike the older men, he still had his teeth in check. "I'm Sean Winchester. The errand boy!"

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm the carpenter." Horace said as he glanced at Sean. "Aye boy. You finish that errand Viktor wanted you to do?" Horace's voice was rough.

"Aye! It was very easy." He grinned. Another man walked up. He has black curly hair and brown eyes, hair held back by a bandana and wore no shirt.

"Captain wants to see you again." He said almost stoic, but the boy smiled and ran off. He then turned to the girls. "I'm Richard."

Colette didn't reply. Though she did find this Richard man rather attractive. He was still a pirate. And she didn't like them! She huffed. And turned back to the water. Making Elijah blink and then smile as Horace frowned.

"Little miss is angry at us for sure." Richard shrugged. "We still have food, want to eat?"

"I'm okay for now. Besides, we were told to stay here." Amber said.

"By Sawyer hm? He is a nice fellow." Horace said in his baritone voice. "On the outside."

She twitched. She knows, kind of. His brutal accomplishments were touched upon when she had the four hour lessons for a week dedicated to Viktor. "I figured. He is the right man after all." She sighed.

"All pirates are hiding some kind of savagery underneath." Colette stated as she started to walk off. Making the others blink.

"You're right. She is angry at us aye." Horace said.

"Well you did kidnap us. The only difference between us is I have no way home." She frowned shoving her hands in her dirty jeans.

"Ah yes. The witch who appeared from nowhere. An interesting tale. Are you from an island where they practice black magic?" Elijah wiggled his fingers.

"No. I'm from a different time period" she said bluntly, making Richard raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Amber giving him a small sad smile. She then looked at the sky.

"You can say I'm from a different world."

Horace chuckled. "It seems witches are jokesters." He chuckled and Elijah smiled amused.

" a different time period aye? How fun." Elijah said with a small chuckle.

"I'm serious. I've been to the future and it's completely different." She looked back at them with a serious gaze. "Imagine a world where you can get to a country across the sea where you start at noon, and arrive before the sunsets the same day."

They stared at her for a long moment. "You... She's serious aye?" Horace looked at Elijah who was blinking.

"She looks serious." He took a step back.

"Time traveling witch." He shuddered.

"I am. I have travelled the world easily in a week. I can fly in the sky with help of course. I can take baths everyday, twice if I feel like it." She huffed.

"She can fly." Horace whispered to Elijah who nodded slowly.

"I heard aye. With help."

"A bird? A vulture?" he responded. Elijah shuddered.

"How scary." they kept their distance now.

But Richard stayed near her and hummed. The witch interested him now. "What did you say your name was?" He asked and Amber looked to him.

"Amber Lillington." She said.

"Can you tell me more of the other world?" He smiled now and the pirates nearby almost choked. But Amber replied with a nod.

"Sure."

"Richard is a brave man." Elijah spoke low.

"He might get eaten alive." Horace murmured. "The witch might spell him."

Sawyer was walking back out now. Seeing only Amber, Richard, Horace and Elijah.

He looked around them and didn't see Colette. Where did she go? "I told her to stay put." He tsked and walked up to the pirates. "Where is the lady?" He asked them.

"Hm?" Horace looked around with the others. She was nowhere in sight. Horace paled. "Where did the lady go?" He looked at Elijah who threw his hands up.

"I saw her walk away. But didn’t think of it." he responded as he apologized to Sawyer.

"It is fine. I will retrieve her. For now, you should head back to your duties before the captain finds you idling around." Sawyer said as he headed away up the steps, Richard saying bye to Amber and he left to go do work.

"Goodbye. Food will be ready soon enough." Elijah gave a wave as he walked off.

"Don't cast any spells on anyone aye?" Horace chuckled nervously as he took a step back.

"I won't. Don't make me mad." She wiggled her fingers and him and he scurried away. Making her chuckle. She then turned back to the rail and continued to watch the sea.

Sawyer had made it to the upper deck and found Colette standing at the very front of the boat looking out. He smiled and walked up to her joining her side. "The view is nice."

She immediately scooted away from him and huffed. "It is alright." She responded. "I did not think I would be found so soon."

"I'm pretty good at finding treasure." He said smoothly.

She puffed her cheeks out and looked at him. "Treasure? And just what does that mean?"

"Nothing" he smirked. "Unless you take it a certain way."

She paused for a moment. A tint of pink on her cheeks after thinking. "I don't like you pirate." She huffed and looked away, staring out at the sea.

"You don't have to" he grinned sheepishly. His eyes on her. She really is a beautiful woman. Too bad she hates his guts.

"I'm not going back to that dingy room." She turned to him and crossed her arms. "I'll tell it to that wretched captain of yours too."

Sawyer smiled. "You weren't going back to it."

She blinked. "Oh. Well... Good. That's what I thought." she uncrossed her arms. He was staring at her. And smiling. She eyed him. "You’re secretly evil aren't you? Why do you smile so often?"

"I'm happy with my life." He smiled small, his smirk growing bigger. "By the way, your new room is next to me"

"Next to yours?" she paled. "What are you planning?" she raised her hands up in a defense stance. But it was awkward. Because she didn't know how to fight.

"Wasn't my say. Viktor wanted me near you and he is keeping the witch in his room." He said bluntly.

"In his room?!" She almost choked. That poor woman. At least she had her own room. She was a lady after all!

"Don't know what he is planning with her but I assume it is not good." Sawyer shrugged. "It makes your room sound a lot better."

"Well. I am a lady." She ran her hand through her beautiful curly ginger hair. "If I had to share a room, it definitely would not be with a man. Unless we were married of course." she nodded in agreement with herself.

"A devoted lady you are." He seemed to smile more at her comment. A woman who only sleeps with a man if she is married to him. A rare delicacy indeed. "You are a unique lady Colette."

What? She looked at him a bit surprised. He seemed to be complimenting her. Her eyes narrowed and she watched him. He was sly. "That smile doesn't fool me pirate." she pointed her finger at him.

"Smart" Sawyer turned away and grinned to himself. "Viktor wanted to see you and talk to you about your living arrangements. I have come to escort you."

“I need no escort. I will go myself." She walked off with her hands on her hips as she made her way to the Captains corridors, leaving Sawyer behind to watch her go.

What a woman. Sawyer thought to himself. He felt this is going to be the most interesting sea bound trip in his life.

* * *

Viktor twitched as Colette stood there. He had told her she would have her own room beside Sawyers so he could watch. And she complained.

She was a prisoner.

On his ship.

And she was telling him no. Twitch.

"I dont give a bloody fuck about what you want woman. I gave you your own room. Keep it up and you'll share a room with Sawyer." He spat. She glared. And huffed.

"I'll take the room you have provided." She flipped her hair and turned around. Leaving with a huff. When she walked out she saw Amber walking to her. "Amber." She greeted.

"Colette." She smiled. Then it instantly faded when she saw the irritated expression. "Are you ok?"

"That wretched captain is well... Wretched." She huffed.

Amber hummed. She bid farewell to her and closed the door, meeting Viktor. "You needed me?" She rose a brow, hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"You wish to continue living in the briggs?" He questioned with a small smirk.

She huffed. "Not particularly the most comfortable. Why are you asking, finally moving me out?"

"I am actually." he was adjusting his cufflinks. "This will be your new room. And that is your new bed." He pointed to the quilt on the ground with a sheet and feather stuffed pillow.

The floor? "I think I might prefer the brigg. It actually seems more appealing." But the pillow did look nice.

"That is too bad." He grinned. "Welcome to your new room." He presented.

She had no say in it. She sighed in dejection and she looked at her makeshift floor bed and then to him. "Why the sudden change?"

"What I decide is my decision witch. Just get comfortable and know that anything I ask I want an answer. No lying. Ill cut off your tongue if you do." He stated casually as he gave her a look. Green eyes pierced her own with a dangerous stare.

"I'm getting really tired of your threats, pirate." She sighed softly. "I'll tell you what you want, not lying of course. I'm pretty laid back and if you had just asked me normally I would agree."

He looked at her, and frowned small. "Whether you would have agreed or disagreed, I would have demanded it." He waved his hand.

"Of course." Amber crossed her arms and looked at the bed. She guesses it will do. "What is it you want to know?"

"Where are you from witch." Viktor kept a watchful gaze on her.

Her chocolate eyes landed back on him. "I'm from the year 20xx, London." Like he would believe her. But she was told not to lie.

"That sounds absurd." He held a deep frown on his lips. "You are a time traveling witch?" He bore holes in her with his stare.

"First off, back where I come from, witches do not exist. I was brought back in time after picking up a strange shell after I witnessed a robbery of a jewelry store." Amber leaned against the wall watching him carefully.

His eyebrows furrowed. "A magical shell allows you to time travel?"

"It did, yes. But when I arrived here, I didn't have it." She frowned.

"So you cannot travel until you have it." He frowned. If he could find this shell... He could travel time as well. It was an idea. "We will find this shell."

He agreed? Her eyes narrowed slightly. What is he planning? "I do not know where to start."

"We will find a way witch." He hummed.

Amber kept to herself and frowned. He is definitely planning something. And she didn't like the look in his eyes either. "But first, you must find the Callaghan treasure."

"Ah yes. Leave treasure hunting to the pirates hm?" He gave her a grin. "I have things to tend to. Do Not cause any trouble." He told her firmly.

"I won't. There's not much to do on the ship." Amber turned away and opened the door.

"Stay put witch." she watched him walk passed her, the sweet smell of salt water and the ocean wafted through her senses as he walked out.

She grumbled to herself and stepped back watching him leave. She wasn't staying in here forever. And he wasn't going to make her either. So she went the opposite direction back to the deck.

* * *

It was the next day and Viktor, Amber, Colette and Sawyer stood out on the front deck. All eyes on Colette as she held her arms crossed defiantly.

"I'm not telling you the exact location. I told you it's that way." She pointed. And honestly it was. She knew it was west. But that's all she knew... She felt her hands wanting to sweat.

"You little girl." Viktor twitched. She knew the location. And yet she was doing this! He wanted to wring her by the neck and wipe that defiant look off her face!

"West could mean anything. Besides, you are pointing north west my lady." Sawyer corrected slightly amused on his much she is making the captain irritated.

Her face went pink and she glared at Sawyer. He was amused! This man! "Look! I am telling you bloody pirates the way." She huffed and crossed her arms tightly.

"You are telling us a bloody direction that doesn't even make sense." His fingers twitched, she glared.

"I'll have you know I took many studies. It does make sense. Just go that bloody way!"she stomped her foot almost childishly as she glared, then glared at sawyer who chuckled. Twitch.

"Now now" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a map, unraveling and looking at the great Britain area. "You say west but our current location is here." He tapped at the spot exactly west of the island. "The only thing plausible will either be Iceland, Greenland, or Ireland."

"Well if this captain of yours loses his attitude I might tell you." She stuck her tongue out as Viktor choked. Growling he was ready to strangle her. Hands up and ready as Sawyer held onto his coat while his eyes never left the map. Colette took a step closer to Amber in the process.

Amber leaned in and whispered in her ear quietly. "You don't know where it is, do you?"

Colette froze and whipped her head to look at Amber. She laughed nervously, quietly as Viktor spoke to Sawyer about wanting to kill her. "Dont know? Of course I know. Hehehe." She scratched her cheek.

She rose a brow and hummed with crossed arms. She didn't know. That's why she only keeps saying west. Probably the only clue she was given.

She looked at the two pirates, Viktor yelling and Sawyer laughing at him. How could she convince them to go west? Pretend to have a vision like That So Raven? Oh. Ohhh wait that may work! They don't know what a television show is so it could work.

She pressed her fingers to her forehead and looked west with her eyes closed, making Colette look at her strangely.

Sawyer noticed it and his eyes slightly widened. "Viktor, the witch is doing something."

"Witchcraft?" He rose a brow.

Colette had paled and stepped away with a rather creeped out look. "don't be too loud. You may make her angry." She shivered as she made her way beside the pirates. "What is she doooing!" Colette gripped the ends of her dress.

"Some witchery." Viktor mumbled as he watched intently.

She furrowed her eyebrows to keep up the effect and then she opened her eyes, dropping her hands and sighing. "The treasure is west but I cannot pinpoint the exact location. It is probably the coast of Ireland."

Colette squealed out and ran behind a barrel. Viktor stared at her for a long moment with an intimidating stare. It almost made her think her trick didn't work. But he looked to Sawyer and then the ocean.

"West it is then. I suppose the witch will be of help when the Lady doesn't wish it." Viktor smirked with crossed arms.

They bought it. She mentally fist pumped and smiled to herself. She knew where the treasure was since Viktor finds it, she decided to give him a boost of help. The quicker he finds it the quicker they get to searching for the shell.

Sawyer pulled out his compass and nodded, closing it and yelling at the crew members to switch directions and head west. Amber looked back out at the sea and frowned. She hoped everything will go as the history books told her.

Colette stayed behind the barrels before slowly making her way away from them. She had to make sure not to anger her or she might turn into some kind of turtle!

Sawyer noticed and smirked, walking to her and catching her arm. "You seem frightened my lady." He smiled at her.

"You shouldn't touch a lady without permission!" She huffed as she pulled her arm back. "I am not frightened." She glared at him. "Simply surprised!" another lie.

"The witch can be scary, yes?" He knew exactly what she was afraid of.

"The power she seems to have can be a bit frightening. I don't like things I don't know anything about." She replied as she folded her hands behind her back.

"Neither do I, but the captain wishes for her to be by his side to accomplish his goal. I wanted to drop her off at the next port town but he rejected my idea... Again." Sawyer frowned.

"I like her." Colette stood straight with her nose slightly in the air. "I just do not like her witchery. I don't like you at all." She said so bluntly it made him blink.

He placed his hand on his chest. "You wound me!" He faked a hurt expression, but he let the smirk come across his lips soon after.

She rolled her eyes and shook her finger at him. "You are a very sarcastic man. You won't find a lady that way you know." She gave him a stern look.

"What do you mean?" He smirked. "I have already found an intriguing lady."

She paused. Then narrowed her eyes again. "Then maybe you should go back to her and get off this stupid ship." She huffed. "No woman wants to love a pirate." She said as she walked away from him, hands on her swaying hips.

Sawyer watched her walk away and whistled low to himself. "Why would I get off when she's right here with me." He said to himself, then walked to the crew to give them further instructions.

Amber was bored now since there was no one else to freak out. She leaned on the rail and watched the ocean waves crash against the boat again.

"Amber." Colette said warily as she walked up to the woman. She kept her distance as the woman turned to her.

"What?" She asked. "You need something?" Amber turned to her.

"I didn't know how powerful you were." She said with a bit of a paled expression.

Amber wanted to snicker. Powerful huh? "I am not really."

"You used your magic! You can find the treasure cant you?" Colette stared at her and she felt a sort of... Nervousness. If she could find the treasure Colette might manage to live after this ordeal.

Ah, she knew where it was. "I do. Do you admit now that you don't know where it is?"

"I admit nothing."Colette puffed her cheeks out and stuck her nose in the air.

Amber smiled small chuckling now. "The pride of a lady is strong, even if she is wrong."

"Wrong?"Colette looked at her and harrumphed. "I am never wrong! Simply...misinformed at times." She stated

"I see. Well, the treasure is on the coast of Ireland. But the coast is so huge you won't be able to find it easily. It'll take a long time." She frowned a little. She won't be home anytime soon.

Colette sighed. "I don't want to be on this ship with that wretched captain or his friend." She crossed her arms with a frown.

"Complaining is not going to help." Twitch. "We're stuck whether we like it or not."

Colette wanted to cry. But as a strong Lady of the Callaghan name she wouldn't. "We will just have to put up with them I suppose." she grumbled. "Keep the Sawyer man away from me please? im going to my chambers."She kept an eye on the man who was talking to Viktor before she hurriedly skipped away.

This girl... She sighed and looked up. She wanted to go home. To her life...

* * *

Wind was whipping against the cabin and Amber woke up with a startled expression. There was no light in the room. Except for the light from the moon from the small window. She could see the rain pouring down and the lightning flashing in the sky.

Thunder pounded in her ears and she could see that Viktor was nowhere in sight. She scrambled to her feet and immediately hurried out to the main deck where men were shoving water off the deck through the small holes. And Viktor was being drenched as he commanded the men to hurry and change the directions of the flags.

The boat rocked harshly and she was almost knocked off her water soaked feet as she grabbed the railing. Looking out to the ocean the waves were large. The lightning was piercing the water in the distance and the thunder was louder than she had ever heard it before.

She held on tight trying not to fall over. The rocking made her sick to her stomach, her head becoming dizzy. This is frightening! She had never seen or experienced anything like this!

"Witch! Get back in the cabin!" Sawyer yelled from where he was grabbing the sails with two of the crew members.

"I can't move!" She was frozen stiff. She can't move any further.

"Witch!" Viktor shouted and he shoved some ropes into a mans arms and made his way to her, his feet sliding slightly as he grabbed her arm.

"You were supposed to stay in the cabin!" He told her loudly, and even though he yelled she could still barely hear him over the loud thundering in her ears. The sky was more black than she had ever seen and the lightning seemed to flash closer and closer to the ship.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what was happening!" She yelled back and held onto his coat, almost falling back but she held on tight.

Rain drenched them as he finally managed to get her inside, when they entered the cabin she was breathing heavily and he knew he was drenching the floor.

"You must stay in this cabin." He told her over the sound of rain beating against the roof.

Amber clenched her fists around his jacket. It was terrifying. Seeing the raging storm outside.

She nodded numbly in reply but showed no sign of letting go.

"You are a witch but you are still a young one." He said with a sigh and patted her head awkwardly.

"I-I'm twenty one thank you. I have never seen this before, is all." She mumbled.

"You are still young." He patted her head and tried to get her to her bed to release him. "Storms are difficult to travel in. But I am an excellent pirate witch. I can get this ship through a tsunami." He smirked arrogantly.

She sat down on her bed and her quilt was immediately soaked. Hair clinging to her neck and shoulders as she looked up at him. "You should head back out."

He glanced at her and went to a drawer, yanking a wooden drawer open and tossing her a couple of articles of clothing. "Change. You will get sick otherwise. And then my crew will get sick." He stated as he started for the door now.

Amber stared at the clothes and then him. She turned around away from him as she stripped off her shirt and bra easily. Feeling the cold breeze hit her back now making her shiver. "Thanks" she mumbled.

She felt a sudden chill against her neck, breath hitting her skin and immediately froze in place. "To change in front of a man is a bit scandalous." His fingers touched her back in a feather like touch, fingertips trailing down.

"It would be wise not to do it again on this ship. Or you will end up in a position you might not like." his voice was low and she whipped her head around to see him walking out of the door.

Amber's face flushed red and she immediately slipped on the oversized shirt. It was his shirt and the smell of salt emanated from it, making her blush darker. She needed to be wary from now on. He is a pirate, who knows what he can do to her.

* * *

"Did it rain last night?" Colette rubbed her the sleep from her eyes as she stood on the deck, walking to Amber and Sawyer.

Sawyer has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep but he smiled nonetheless at her and replied, "We were hit by a storm my lady."

She seemed to blink unaware. "It must have been a quiet one." She said

"No, you sleep like a log." Amber said. She was still wearing the captain's shirt and she put her jeans back on after they dried overnight. "It didn't calm down until early in the morning."

She blinked and then gazed at her attire. "What are you wearing? Why do you receive new clothing yet I am still in this?" She seemed to puff her cheeks out as she pointed to her dress that was torn at the ends and dirty.

"Mine got wet last night from the rain." She said casually with crossed arms.

Richard walked up to them with a smile. "Good morning lassies, have a nice rest?" He asked them.

Colette didn't respond. She chose not to speak to many of the crew members unless she had to. They all /seemed/ nice but she knew it was all an act! Just like this Sawyer man. At least the captain showed how much of a wretch he was.

"You are up late today. You missed the breakfast bell" Sawyer smirked and Richard only chuckled.

"I could not move from bed, it felt like heaven when I slept in it." He turned his gaze to Amber and gave her a warm smile. "You are supposed to tell me about your world today miss."

"Ah, I forgot." She smirked. "We'll talk after lunch."

"Sounds good to me." He reached for her hand and kissed it gently on her knuckles making her blush pink. "I'll be waiting." He pulled away and walked back to the other side of the deck. Making Amber blush more.

"He wishes to bed you Amber. Like a scoundrel. Pirates." Colette huffed crossing her arms.

"He is treading on fire. The witch is Viktor's." Sawyer frowned looking at Richard. He was still a young pirate who bedded pretty woman, and he loves challenges. This does not look well.

"He only wants to hear about my homeland. No harm done." Amber huffed. Walking to the cabin she left the two alone.

"Naive witch." Sawyer sighed. "Perhaps I will tell the captain."

"I am not sure what is a good idea and what is not. She should not talk to the pirate." She glanced at sawyer

"Considering what I witnessed, the captain should know." Sawyer shrugged, looking to Colette. "I will fetch you food if you would like to eat?"

She eyed him for a moment and thought about the possibility of it being poisoned. But they needed her right? She paused. But they did have the witch. She tensed. Could it be? Perhaps she will have a guinea pig test it.

"I suppose." She raised her head a little high, her nose in the air. "I want a new dress as well." She added a bit demanding.

"New dress?" Sawyer thought for a moment. "Perhaps Viktor is willing to look into it."

"He will." She huffed. "I will not be dressed in rags any longer." She puffed her cheeks out with a frown.

"Yes milady. I will inform him now." He bowed to her in an elegant manner, then rose up, winked, and walked away to the cabin.

She blinked. Then her face went to a tint of pink. Was making fun of her? She twitched. She will teach him!

* * *

"Viktor, we are almost to a port town. We should stop and get supplies, we are running low on water." Sawyer was preparing a plate for Colette, Elijah helping him. Viktor sat at the table eating his meal and looking over maps.

"We have a Callaghan girl and a witch. If word has reached any of the neighboring towns we will be apprehended." He said with a frown.

"Though supplies is necessary. Two can only go. On a small boat while the rest wait from a distance." He stated. "Sawyer. You and one other crew member will go. Whoever you choose."

"I will take Sean with me." Sawyer finished the plate and turned to Viktor. "Richard is trying to bed the witch." He said bluntly and Elijah almost choked.

Viktor paused in his eating, his eyes still on the map for a moment. Then he sat straight. "Bed the witch? Does he not realize I have told the crew not to touch her?" His voice darkened slightly.

"He knows well." Sawyer frowned. "But what he did earlier shows he did not heed the warning. He is pushing his limit."

"And do tell what it was he did earlier?" Viktor questioned.

"Spoke to her fondly and kissed her hand." Sawyer stated.

"So he wishes to be reprimanded?" Viktor frowned. "I will have to speak with him. “he said before looking back at his map.

The second hand headed to the door and opened it, smirking slightly. "Don't scare the poor soul too much."

"Sawyer. I would never." Viktor grinned with a mischievous look as he glanced up from his map. "I will give him one warning. After that it is up to him whether his life is important." He seemed to have an almost sadistic tone hidden in his voice.

The man's smirk widened, "of course, captain." He left the room walking to where he saw Colette last. An almost devious smile on his lips. This shall be interesting.

* * *

A few days have passed and they had reached a port town, the boat a few miles off. Sawyer and Sean were getting into the small rowboat preparing for there small trip.

"What I can afford is a simple maids dress, miss Colette. Nothing more." He tried to keep his patience with the lady of the Callaghan household. She wanted a fine dress but they are extremely expensive.

"M-Maid! I am not some maid!" She looked at him completely shock stricken.

"I cannot afford a dress made for a lady. They are too much." He wanted to sigh loud. Women are too troublesome.

"Then I will just have to accompany you." She huffed as she began to make her way into the boat with the two. Sean's eyes widening.

Sawyer immediately grabbed her by her tiny waist to stop her, placing her back onto the ship. "You are staying here." He said firmly. Eyes narrowing in on her.

She had a challenging gaze back and swatted his hand from her. "If I must I will fight you Pirate Sawyer." She huffed. She reached under her dress and ripped off something. She shoved it into his hands. "You will buy me a fine dress or you will regret it."

When he opened his hand he saw a silver chain with specks of gold and a beautiful peach stone with gold wrapping around it that hung in the middle. It was worth quite a bit more than just a dress. Perhaps three dresses!

Sean stared in wonder and almost grabbed for it, Sawyer quickly closed his hand and shoved it into his pocket. "I will buy your dress then." He felt almost defeated by her. By a woman. A tenacious, hard headed lady! "Specific color?" He asked. Picky too.

"Preferably something blue. To match my eyes. Perhaps buy some make up as well." She tapped her lips with her finger. "I have ivory skin. Red is a whore color." She hummed.

"Pink." she raised her finger. "Pink makeup. Blue dress." She pointed at him. "Silk." Eyes narrowed. "If you succeed. You may use the rest on yourself." She huffed and twirled around,walking off back to the cabins.

"Roger." He mumbled and he signaled the other crew members to lower the boat. "I will return in an hour." He said and the boat started its descent to the water. He should have known women were demanding. But a lady is much, much worse.

* * *

Amber sat down on a crate next to Richard and Horace who ate their lunches. She munched on a piece of bread, ignoring the handsome pirate next to her who kept annoying her. Touching her leg and trying to hold her hand but she caught him each time. Colette may be right. He is trying to make moves on her!

She got up and looked at him. "I have to go rest." She said and started off, only to have her wrist caught. She sighed. She knew who it was.

"Come on miss Amber." Richard grin. "Tell me about your land." He gave her a grin, making her shudder. It is creepy.

"Not now." She took her hand back and continued on to the cabin. A nap will suffice for now.

The pirate didn't let up. He got up from his spot and went after her, his arm around her waist and stopping her.

"I won't bite." He leaned in to her ear and she moved away instinctively.

"Let me go." She tried shoving him away but his iron grip on her tightened. Richard leaned in, his other hand grabbing her chin and kissed her forcefully on the lips, Amber's eyes wide. Next thing she knew she bit his lip hard and he jerked back and let her go.

Amber stepped back a foot watching the pirate wipe the blood from his lips. His glare sharp on her. "Damn witch" he drew out his sword and the crew mates noticed, Horace standing up.

"Stop it Richard! What the hell are ya doin?" The older pirate yelled but Richard didn't pay mind to him. Amber readied herself in case she needed to dodge and attack.

The pirate she faced was swinging his sword ready to slice at her. "I'm teaching her a lesson." He growled. Amber moved back and hit a wall. Her only two options were getting inside the cabin or over the ledge of the ship. The first one sounded more appealing.

"You shouldn't have forced yourself on me." She retorted back. "I'm not yours to toy with, got it?"

He tsked. Horace ended up next to him but before he could grab them Richard already made his move and swung at her, Amber ducking when it ricocheted off the wall and she rolled to the side to the door. Making it to the door she almost got inside when something grabbed her hair jolting her back and she fell on the ground. A blade was at her throat and Richard sneered down at her.

"We don't need a witch. Especially a disobedient one. I'll send you back to hell." He pressed the blade against her and her eyes widened more, cold sweat forming against her forehead.

Elijah had stepped out of the cabin to check on the commotion and his eyes almost bulged out.

"Richard! Are you insane?!" He yelled at him. "Let her go right now!"

"The Callaghan girl is enough trouble. A woman gone will do us no harm." Richard placed his boot against her stomach pushing down making her gasp, the cold steel against her sliding down her chest to over her heart. Now she started to panic more.

"And just who the fuck put you in charge?" A dark voice boomed in his ears before a loud punch echoed. Blood slinging from the man's mouth as he was flung a bit away from the force of the punch.

Viktor casually wiped his hand. "I told you not to touch the witch." Viktor said in a dark and dangerous tone with cold mint eyes.

Amber scrambled to her feet and stood next to Viktor holding her chest. Impeccable timing, pirate. She thought to herself.

"She came on me first!" Richard yelled wiping his mouth again trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're a fucking liar." Viktor finished wiping his knuckles and looked at him with mint eyes darkening. "So let me repeat it. I told you not to touch the fucking witch. You touched the fucking witch." a growl ripped in his throat.

Richard felt his whole body go stiff at the captain. Trying not to shiver. "L-like I said. She came at me first."

Viktor let a small chuckle go. And it was bone chilling. Horace, as large as he was, was even hiding quite a bit away.

Viktor walked up to Richard, who visibly flinched. "Show me your hand, Richard. Your right one." Viktor's eyes never left Richards, and everything was silent around them.

Amber didn't like where this was going. She knew what was going to happen. She stepped back behind Elijah and covered her ears, turning away from the scene.

Richard's hand twitched and he started to sweat, but he obliged and held out his right hand.

Viktor yanked his sword and out and swung it down. Blood pouring from the wound as his hand dropped to the floor. He began to scream loudly from the pain.

"Horace. Grab Daniel." Viktor grabbed Richard's bleeding wound and he screamed even louder, falling to his knees as he begged for the pain to stop.

"We are going to fix the wound. Heal the wound. If you touch." he gripped harder. "My witch. Again. You won't like what happens next." Viktor said in a menacing whisper as a man in white came scrambling beside with Horace.

Viktor let go, the crew silent as Viktor grabbed a stray cloth beside Daniel and wiped his bloodied hand.

Amber could still hear the screams even with her covered ears making her shiver at the noise. Being pointless she removed her hands and saw Viktor walking in her direction, Elijah stepping away, Amber's eyes making eye contact with Viktor's.

"Witch. Let's have a chat." It made the others shiver as he walked past her easily and towards his cabin.

She walked after him following him into his room, hesitating for a moment before entering and shutting the door.

"Were you going to let him bed you? Are you a harlot, witch?" he turned to look at her, the once white rag was now stained crimson as he continued to wipe until his hand was just stained.

"I wasn't going to let him do anything." She huffed. "I was trying to leave to go take a nap when he grabbed me."

"How long has this been going on." He questioned, his tone was much more... Calm it seemed. But the underlying tone sounded as if he could snap any second.

"Not long. Today is the first time he touched me." She said.

"I see." There was a small silence. "He will not touch you again."

"I know." She mumbled. She could still hear him a little through the door. "Thanks for having good timing."

"It is my ship. I do what I must." he looked at her now. "If you have any issues with another crew member. Let me know." His eyes a bit narrowed on her.

She nodded. "I understand." Though she can't imagine someone trying things on her after what happened.

"Then all is well." He said as he dropped the rag onto the floor and gave a small stretch. "Carry on with what you were doing then." He stated.

She walked over to her bed on the floor and sat down on the quilt, kicking off her boots. "I'm going to stay here."

He nodded. "I will check on my crew. No more trouble." he told her a bit firmly before walking out, leaving her to her thoughts as screams echoed.

Amber laid down and pulled the covers over her, eyes shutting immediately as she tried blocking out the screams. She needs to sleep. Sleep Amber sleep.

* * *

Sawyer returned to the ship an hour later with the fifth and last load of water kegs, him and Sean climbing out with a bundle of clothes and food. He sent the boy away and he carried the bundle into the cabin, heading to the office.

"Viktor, we got everything." He said entering the room.

"Excellent then we can continue. We will start to move here in a few moments." Viktor sat straight in his chair.

"Roger. I am going into your room, have a surprise for the lady and the witch." He adjusted the weight of the dresses in his hands.

"Leave the witches things here. She is resting. The Callaghan girl is most likely in her own room." Viktor sat up straight. "Richard is with Daniel in his room. He decided to push his luck." he stated.

"No wonder the crew was deathly pale." He grabbed the mint green dress and placed it to the side on a chair. "What did you do?"

"I cut off his hand." He spoke casually. "I told him not to touch her. And he disregarded it. That is the price." He shuffled some papers.

"Yikes." Sawyer whistles low. "He is going to be useless."

"He has one hand. You are much too quick to throw people off the ship Sawyer." Viktor pointed out.

Sawyer smirked. "I find him useless." He shrugged. "We need of couple of new recruits again. Gotta pick them ripe."

"Are you sure you won't find them useless?"Viktor smirked. "Everyone on this ship you have suggested at least once to get rid of. Except one." He rose his finger. "And I find that odd." he grinned mischievously.

"Spare me, I'm picky" he grinned back.

"Picky?" Viktor scoffed. "I won't deny that. But the Callaghan girl? She is feisty. I didn't know you enjoyed such a challenge." He smirkes.

Sawyer shrugged again. "Then what about you and the witch, since we are on this topic. Why keep her? So far she's brought us bad luck."

"She knows where the treasure is and she is going to help me find something spectacular." He smirked. "The callaghan girl is defiant and sometimes unwilling."

"I like her. I'm keeping her around for my amusement." He moved the dress to his arm now. "If you'll excuse me, I have to deliver expensive makeup and a dress. Make sure the witch gets her's"

"Of course. Don't forget to kiss the Callaghans girl's feet after you are done giving her her things you bought." Viktor chuckled.

"Har har." He rolled his eyes and walked out. "Whatever." He heard a chuckle and he walked down the hall to the small room next to his sleeping quarters knocking on the door gently. "Milady, I have your requests."

She opened the door and immediately looked at his arms. "My dress! My make up! I will live!!" she cried happily as she pulled then out of his arms.

"I do not have any change. But," he fished around in his pocket and pulled out the peach gem he was given earlier by the girl, "I think this will look good with the dress, don't you think?"

She blinked. "How... How did you pay for it?" She gazed at the gem and then Sawyer.

"Ah, they liked my jacket more." He rubbed his head and held the necklace out to her. "So here."

"Your jacket?" She blinked. And then looked at his attire. He gave his jacket away instead? "But... Why? Why would you do that?" She was utterly confused by it. Was he being kind?

"Don't take it the wrong way" he sighed. "It was simpler giving it away. I can get another one."

"So you bought my dress." She thought for a moment and shoved the gem in his hands. "You must keep it. I will not owe a pirate."

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"I am very sure. Never question a lady." she kept her small hands firmly over his with the gem in his palms.

"Thank you" he smiled small. Holding her hand gently before pulling away, pocketing the gem again.

She stood straight with the dress in her arms and the make up on top. "Thank you kindly." She gave a proper curtsy.

"Any time." He bowed to her and moved away down the hall with a smirk.

She watched him go for a moment. A brow risen and simply shrugged. She smiled. She had a new dress now!

* * *

Amber sat down on the floor with the quilt again, watching her hands quietly. It was lightly raining outside and she hasn't been outside much. She missed home... A lot... She wondered how her parents were reacting to her disappearance. Probably put out an amber alert... No pun intended.

She laid down on the pillow and sighed, shutting her eyes and refrained from crying.

There was a small knock and then door opened but she didn't look up. She only assumed it was Viktor. But the sound of feet walking in were light in her ears.

"Amber? Are you alright?" She glanced over and saw Colette in a slimming blue dress and not as messy ginger hair. "You do not look well."

Amber sat up again and ran her hands through her hair trying to brush out the knots and tangles but it only made her wince. Giving up she dropped her hand in her lap. "I'm fine. Tired is all." She mumbled.

"You seem upset." Colette said with a small frown as she closed the door.

Amber answered with a nod. Her eyes on her lap. "I miss home."

"Ah. You can not teleport back?" She questioned with a small frown.

"No" she frowned. "The shell that brought me here is gone."

Colette seemed to frown small. "A shell? Magic?" She questioned.

"It brought me here. And it was gone when I showed up in the village. The pirate said he'll help me find it." Amber frowned.

"And it will take you home? Where is your home?" Colette walked in a little further.

Amber closed her eyes. "The future."

"You are speaking of it again." She said surprised. "you are serious?"

"Of course I am." She pulled the covers around her and looked up to Colette. "I'm from the future."

"You say it as if it is normal!" Colette choked. "Future! It is.. 1719. What year are you from?"

"The 21st century, 2016" she said simply.

Colette choked again as she gripped the small desk beside her to keep her distance. "What!"

"See?" She looked away and sighed. "I am way too far from home."

"What... What do they have there? What is it like?" Colette's eyes gleamed as she seemed to move closer.

"Um.." She thought for a moment. "We have buildings as tall as the sky, automobiles, cell phones which are used to talk to people around the world, computers. It is completely different."

It all sounded like nonsense to her. A cell phone? Computer? What were these things. She couldn't even imagine. She stared with sparkles in her eyes and then blinked. "That is why the pirate is keeping you and helping you." She said surprised.

"Yes. I think he wants to time travel but I don't think he can." She mumbled.

"Because he is not a witch. He does not have the magic." Colette stated with a nod.

"Exactly." She looked at her and tried to smile. But it felt forced. "I miss my mom and dad."

"I am sorry. To miss one's parents is something I know of as well." She said quietly as she sat down beside her on her floor.

"I've been gone for almost a month. They think I am dead most likely!" She gripped her stringy oily hair. She felt horrible, she smelled putrid, her clothes were stiff dry! Plus she is feeling homesick and she is missing class! She's going to fail her senior year! "They probably had my funeral."

"They may be grieving but you will return. And it will make them unbelievably happy." she smiled warmly as she sat there, putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

Amber glanced at the hand. The lady is trying to comfort. A sweet gesture indeed. "I hope so."

She smiled and moved back. "All will be well. Just think of us finding the treasure."

"Yeah. By the way. I like the dress." She said looking at the color. "Did the captain by you new clothes?"

"The captains friend did." She said with a slightly curious look.

"How nice. I never worn dresses like these before." She was slightly wondering what it would be like.

"You should wear one! A woman should always wear a dress." Colette stated.

"OK... But where can I get one?" She needed to change clothes anyway so this will help. Maybe clean her hair while she is at it.

"The captain I suppose." Colette scratched her cheek. "I wish they had some sort of bathing room. All I could use was a bucket of water on my hair." She frowned small.

"It's better than nothing." She threw off her blanket. "I need to to see the demon now."

"Goodluck. I have been avoiding all of the demons!" Colette said as she watched her stand, she herself starting to stand.

"I can handle them." Amber got to the door and opened it, leaving the room and heading to the captain's office.

"He should be in here." She knocked on the door quick and waited.

A rough come in was heard and she walked in, finding Viktor at his desk. He looked up. "Witch. It is rare to see you voluntarily come to my office."

Amber's eye almost twitched but she stopped herself. "I have come to ask for new clothes." She said.

"Women." he shook his head lightly. "Sawyer bought you a dress." he looked around for it. He had forgotten to give it to her. And now he wasn't exactly sure where he placed it. He stood up and walked over to a small pile of things and pulled it out.

"What a nice man." She said almost in a sarcastic tone and rose a brow as she looked at the dress. It was a pretty color, almost the color of Viktor's eyes. She almost hit herself with the comparison. "I'll thank him later."

"You should. He didn't have to buy you a dress." Viktor handed it to her.

"I will." When the dress was placed in her arms she almost dropped it. The fabric is so heavy! How did girls wear this?! "Thanks."

He simply turned around and walked back to his desk. "You have not left my room." He noted as he looked at her.

"I don't think the crew wants to see me after... you know. So I'm keeping my distance." Amber said simply.

"I believe it is only Richard who is frightened of you at this point. My crew knows what they can do and what they are not allowed to do now." He stated simply.

Amber rose a brow but left it at that, moving to the door. "I'll join dinner tonight."

"Spose' ill see you there aye?" He smirked as he sat down, mint green eyes still on her.

"Yeah" she smirked, opening the door. "Prepare to be speechless"

"Speechless?" He rose a brow as she exited. A strange woman she was. Why would he be speechless? Women..

* * *

The dinner was rowdy considering they were all men, being loud and boisterous is a given. They all sat around the long table in the kitchen passing around plates of food as Elijah placed them on the table quickly. There were two empty seats at the end next to Sawyer and Viktor for the girls, who haven't arrived yet.

"Women take forever. What are they doin?" Sawyer ate his meat slowly looking at Viktor.

"Being women Sawyer. They do... Women things. I wouldn't know. I'm not a woman." He shrugged with a small smirk as he bit into his own meat. Chewing as then others loudly conversed.

"The food is going to be gone before they arrive." The door opened and he noticed Colette walking in wearing the dress he gave her, looking her normal beautiful self. She is a lady, she has to present herself as such.

Right behind her walked in Amber. Her hair back to it's normal volume after a good wash, splaying across her shoulders as she wore the mint green dress and light makeup. It cut low in a sweet heart shape, the many skirts swishing as she walked in. "Sorry we're late."

A lot of the yelling had cut back immensely, quite a few of the men were staring and Viktor watched her walk to them. It has been sometime since the men had been in a town and gone to a brothel and their eyes showed it off.

And that seemed to anger the captain. "What the bloody hell are you lot staring at? A woman is a woman." he growled and the men immediately jumped and started eating again. He glanced back at Amber as she walked closer, watching her body move in the dress.

She got to the chair and sat down next to him. "This dress is unbelievably heavy." She said as she grabbed a plate.

"Perhaps we should wash your other fabrics." He stated as he looked back at his food for a moment.

"We could, but if I wear them when we get closer to land I'll have to wear this to avoid suspicion." Amber grabbed some meat and whatever she could before it was taken.

That was true. He had to find her some other kind of wear! It was too distracting! Boy clothes could possibly work. "I cant have more incidents like Richard." He stated low. "The way you are dressed is making them stare."

She chewed on a piece of meat and gave him a look. Swallowing quick she answered, "Colette wears dresses all the time, I think I should too."

"Colette is a Callaghan Lady. You are not." Viktor stated with a small frown. Here she goes. With a defiant look in her eyes. These women!

"I'm still a lady whether you see it or not." She retorted back sharply.

"You are not a Lady. You are a simple woman." He spat low. The others too busy talking amongst themselves to listen.

"Lady. Woman. Female. Girl. Same difference." She ate an apple slice. "Look, I'm wearing it whether you like it or not. My other clothes I can't wear right now, I must get used to wearing this, and if a jackass is going to attack me then it's my fault. But I won't let it happen again."

He scoffed. "I will not save you the next time around because of your naivety." he felt angered. This woman angered him. Not listening to him. She is setting herself up to be attacked! Why the bloody hell did it bother him? He stood up abruptly, a frown on his face, the crew looking at him.

"I'm finished. Be sure to clean up. Have the witch do it. Since she is a woman, after all." He simply walked out after that, and the men could tell she had seemed to anger him.

Amber huffed and started back on her meal again, wondering why he was so angry in the first place. He shouldn't even care what she wears and what she does. It makes no sense.

Sawyer watched Viktor go; he got up as well. "I'm sorry milady, I will return shortly." He tipped his hat to Colette and winked. Walking to the door and leaving the kitchen, placing Elijah in charge now.

Colette twitched at his gesture but turned to Amber. "What was that all about?" She questioned with a small frown.

"I don't know. He told me I shouldn't wear the dress. It was a gift so I'm going to." Amber took a sip of the water cup next to her plate.

Colette blinked. "Why would you not wear a dress? You are a woman. Women wear dresses. Even maids. Though they are rags, they are considered dresses." She shrugged. "I prefer your dress over that other... Fabric you were wearing." She wrinkled her nose.

"He apparently doesn't like it." She scoffed. "What's his problem?"

"He is a man. Men are creatures who do not make much sense. They are brash and never think before they act." Colette shook her head as she began to eat again.

"It's true sometimes." She admitted and she noticed some guys were getting up leaving their plates. She'll have to wait until everybody leaves to do the dishes.

"Well. I do wish you luck with the captain." Colette said.

"Yeah..." She slouched in her chair sighing. "It's going to be a long night."

"I will stay with you. But as a Lady, I don't do such.... Housework." She noted with a wrinkle of her nose that made Amber sweatdrop.

"It's not hard. All I'll make you do is dry the dishes. I'll wash them." She watched more men get up and leave the room one by one.

"Dry? What have I become? A drying maid? How horrid!"Colette cried as she tugged at her hair.

"It won't hurt you." Twitch. "Finish up and we'll get started on them."

Colette cried as she ate her food... Rather dramatically. Making the blonde twitch once more. She was like a spoiled rich girl.

Pause.

Well. She was a spoiled rich girl.

* * *

"Sawyer. You are following me again." Viktor spoke as his eyes were on the clear ocean below them. The moon looming over their ship as the waves moved lightly.

"Yes I am. You left in a fit of rage." Sawyer stood beside him and looked at the ocean as well.

"Well the witch angered me." He sighed exasperatedly.

"You only spoke for a second." He chuckled humored. "She seems to push you around more than any other woman I have seen you converse with."

"She does not push me around." He twitched. "She is defiant. Much like your Callaghan woman. Only more agitating."

"She's not my woman. But I do take care of her." He smirked small. "Tell me, are you more agitated at the fact she talks back to you or you can't control?"

"Do not think so low of me Sawyer. I can control anyone. I am Viktor Alexson you know." He grinned.

"You are. But the mighty fall too." He grinned.

"I will not." he huffed. "She is a mere woman."

"A woman who doesn't put up with you." Sawyer laughed now. "We have a couple of weird women on the ship."

"Weird? More like defiant." He twitched. "And high maintenance."

"Cannot argue that." The second in command sighed stepping back a couple of feet, turning towards the cabin. "I am going to rest. Don't get too caught up with your witch OK?" He grinned and left the captain alone.

Twitch. "Atleast I do not wait on her hand and foot like someone." He retorted back as the man had left. He sighed and peered back out. Oh well.

* * *

"I have already told you witch. You are not going to any town. You are staying on this boat." Viktor spat as he kept his eyes on the map in his hands, his eyebrow twitching as they stood on the deck where only a couple men were working. Sawyer was walking out towards them from the cabins.

"I'm not staying on the damn boat. Let me off for a bit. It won't hurt anybody." She growled back with arms crossed, glaring at him.

"It will hurt you if you continue to argue." He retorted back with a growl himself. Eyes glancing over to glare dangerously.

"Is that a threat? Come at me." She had a fist ready.

"Now now no need to fight." Sawyer walked up and patted her shoulder, her looking at him now. "I think you should let them off for an hour."

Viktor looked at Sawyer almost shocked. But he kept his composure. "What the bloody hell are you saying Sawyer?" He questioned with a frown.

"All I am saying is would you rather hear them complain all trip long or shut them up with the day on the shore?"

"I'd rather them realize who the bloody hell is in charge." He growled. "I told her no. And no it will continue to be." he spat at Amber with a glare

"You are not in charge of me!" She stomped her foot. "I'll show you, you bastard!" She huffed and spun on her heels, walking away.

Viktor twitched. "Bloody witch." He growled. "And you. Condoning it." He pointed at Sawyer.

Sawyer threw up his hands. "Hey, hey. No harm done."

"You are supposed to be on my side." He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I like playing sides" he smirked. "I have a feeling they are going to sneak off, Viktor."

"They wouldnt do something so stupid." He stated with a shake of his head. "You should be siding with me at all times." he waved his finger.

"Yes, I know. You are my best friend." He grinned.

"Exactly." He huffed before folding up his map. "Keep an eye on the women. I need to secure the ropes." he stated

"Yes sir." He smirked. Sawyer waved goodbye and headed to the cabins to look for the girls.

Meanwhile, Amber had gotten to Colette's room and was venting. "I can't believe the jerk! He won't let us off the boat!" She was sitting on the girl's bed hugging a pillow.

"Well. I need a bloody bath. Im leaving whether he likes it or not." Colette grumbled as she ran her hands through her knotted hair with a growl.

"It's going to be hard. They'll notice we are gone." She mumbled. Squeezing the pillow tighter.

"Not if we pretend to go to sleep." she said with a huff as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Amber rose a brow watching her.

"Stuff our beds." she began to put her pillows under her blanket.

"You know my bed is a blanket right? I don't have pillows like you." Amber got up and watched her. Then she got an idea. "Actually, I got a better idea. Ask Sawyer."

"Ask him?" she squeaked. "No way." she waved her hands.

"He was okay with us leaving" she smiled. "Come on, he'll listen to you."

"I don't like him." She puffed her cheeks out. "He winks at me and is an odd man."

"Do you want to get off or not? Ask him." The girl pointed at the door and it opened, making both look. Sawyer walking in.

"Ladies, how are you faring?" He asked with his usual grin.

"We are fine." Colette huffed as she looked at him with a frown. A clear of the throat was heard from beside her and she glanced over to Amber who was giving her a look. She twitched.

"We are leaving this ship pirate. Whether you agree or disagree." She crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"Leaving?" He played it off and smirked more. "You will be disobeying the captain's orders, which usually resolve in death."

"We are returning before moon touches the sky." She replied.

"I see..." Humming he tapped his chin and looked at both women. "If I send Horace with you, will you be ok with it."

"I do not want that pirate." She stated with crossed arms and a defiant look.

"He's a young boy. Besides, he knows the ports better then the captain himself." Sawyer said.

Colette shook her head. "We are going to a bathhouse. How do i know he will not be like this Richard pirate?"

"He is not. Almost as pure as golden honey." Sawyer stepped back into the doorway.

She harrumphed. And eyed him as he stepped away. "And just where are you going?" she questioned.

"Me? I have free will. I am going to shop and eat~" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Eat and... Shop? You are getting off the boat?" She exclaimed. "We are leaving." She snatched up a small ribbon and immediately walked with confident strides out the door.

Amber sighed. Sawyer watching the girl go with a smirk. "How about Sean? I'll send him with you."

The errand boy? Ah. He would be a wise choice. "That would be helpful." She said and was out the door too. Chasing after Colette.

Sawyer went the opposite way to find the boy so he can keep the girls in check.

* * *

The boat docked at the small port town of Plymouth which was the halfway point until they went around the peninsula up to Ireland. The whole crew except two people had gotten off to collect supplies and shop. And that is no exception with the two girls. Who snuck off of the boat without the crew noticing.

Amber and Colette walked the busy streets with cloaks on and walked around the shops to look for a bathhouse. "There has to be one nearby." Amber tapped her chin looking around.

"I have not been to this town before " Colette frowned as she continued to look around with amber.

She peered over a group of ladies and saw the big painted sign. "There." She pointed. "That dark wood building. It says bathhouse."

"Salvation!" She cheered as she hurriedly made her way to it.

"Wait!" But she didn't listen. Grumbling the blonde chased after her and they made it to the bathhouse.

"Finally."she sighed happily as she entered, Amber close behind. She paid for her fee and Ambers and waited for the woman to catch up.

"A bath. A real bath. This is great." Amber walked up to Colette and they both entered the baths. Undressing and making their way to the large baths they grabbed a towel to set to the side and slipped in. Colette letting out a sigh of absolute bliss.

"I will feel so refreshed after this." She smiled as she dipped further, her hair getting wet in the warm water.

Amber dove underwater and popped up sighing in relief. Her hair soaked against her back as she stretched her arms above her head. " This feels great. I want to stay here forever."

"Unfortunately we can't." Colette gave a sigh as she snuggled further down. Her nose just above the water as she closed her eyes. Slowly she came back up. "Men will never understand how important this is."

I guess things never change. She thought back to her time and it made her snort. Men. Never wanting to take baths. She floated in the water on her back. "We have until the moon touches right? So we can shop and get new clothes and food."

"Yes." She smiled. "I am so excited. Being on that ship day and night is terrible." she sighed

"Especially with the captain. What's his problem?" Amber mumbled as she swam around a bit.

"He is Viktor Alexson. A world known pirate who is a merciless killer with an attitude." She replied bluntly. "But he does not frighten me. Much."

"Even so, he could kill us easily." The girl frowned small. If she were to be killed, would she not exist in her timeline? It makes her curious, yet she did not want to find out.

"What you speak is true." Colette sighed. "I don't wish to think of it. I will just relax." She rested against the edge.

Amber sunk more into the water and closed her eyes relishing the heat. For it will be awhile before they take another bath.

* * *

The two ladies left the bathhouse refreshed and relaxed, walking around the crowds looking at shops and stands of different kinds. Amber found a jewelry shop she liked and dragged Colette inside. She had never seen jewels like it before and it intrigued her. "Look at the ruby! It's so pretty." Her eyes shone as she looked at the gem.

"I suppose." Colette eyed it before letting her eyes trail over to the others. She thought of buying one but she didn't have very much left and she needed more clothes. She hummed. "We should go to a store with clothes."

"Wait a moment, let me look more." She moved around the table and went to go look at some more.

Colette puffed her cheeks out. "I will be next door." She told Amber. "There is a clothing store beside this one."

"Ok, I'll meet you there" she got distracted by another gem moving further into the store, leaving Colette behind.

Colette walked out of the store and looked beside the small building to the next shop. But her gaze met further down the street where she saw a much nicer clothing store. And so off she went!

* * *

It had been hours now. And Colette had tried finding Amber but even Colette was lost. She was in a town she had never been to. In an area she didn't know. People she had never seen. She was lost. And she didn't know what to do.

She scratched her cheek and looked around. She was in the part of town that was closer to a forest. No ocean in sight. She frowned.

"Hello pretty woman. Are you lost?" A man had walked up with a smile. He had shimmering blue eyes, darker than Colette's. And black hair.

"I might be." She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"You have some Irish in you. I can tell." He seemed to chuckle and she puffed her cheeks out. "I can help you if you want."

"I do not need assistance." She turned on her heel and walked off. He watched her go and sweatdropped.

She was walking into the forest. Was she not familiar with towns?

* * *

"Why?" Amber stood at the edge of town with a small pouch and an irritated expression. Colette disappeared. Left. Boom. Gone. And she had no idea where she went!

"I can't deal with this right now." She groaned walking to the outskirts of town quietly searching for Colette. Looking around the area she saw a carriage with two brown horses. Maybe the people there saw her.

She walked up to the carriage and knocked on the door. "Excuse me? Is anybody there?" She asked. The curtain on the window drew back and she almost gaped at the man. He looked like her dad! The same blonde hair, but his was more well kempt. And he had bluish grey eyes just like him. The only difference was he was younger, more about twenty years old.

"Who may you be?" He asked raising a brow at her.

"A,ah, I'm Amber. Did you happen to see a red head woman walk by here?" She questions still shocked by this man.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He said finding the woman kind of pretty and unique looking. "Your eyes are strange, where do you hail from?"

"Huh? Oh. London." She said and he seemed more intrigued.

"Would you like to come to my mansion? It is not far from here." He said opening the door for her, surprising her.

"Oh. Umm... I shouldn't." She said nervously. But it only made him chuckle. Grabbing her hand gently he pulled her inside the carriage and helped her into a seat.

"I see. I had forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Daniel Lillington." That made her freeze in her spot. Huh? Is... he couldn't be! He closed the door and the carriage started off

Is he her ancestor!?

* * *

Viktor walked into his bedroom with a small frown. The witch was not here. Perhaps she was with the lady. He turned on his heel and walked a few rooms down. Simply opening the door to an empty room.

His eyes narrowed. Where were they?

Xxx

"Sawyer." Viktor called to the man who was just about to get off the boat. "Where the bloody hell are the witch and Callaghan girl." He growled.

"Are they not in there rooms? That is where I saw them last." He said raising a brow. He didn't know they really left the ship.

"They are not in their rooms. They are not in the kitchen. They are not in the dining hall and I do not see them on the deck." He growled. "Did you allow them off the ship?!"

"I didn't. No." He rose a brow. "They probably snuck off when we were in the map room discussing."

"Snuck off!" He snapped and wanted to growl more. "Those two!" he twitched.

"I'll find my lady." Sawyer stepped out onto the ramp and descended down. "You have fun with the witch."

"Of course you choose to find them separately." He twitched. He felt Sawyer wasn't entirely innocent in this. Not to mention he will probably find the Callaghan girl in shops. The witch?

Well. This could be tricky. He snatched up his coat and ordered a couple men to stay behind. He will have their heads.

* * *

Sawyer has no luck. The sun was setting and there was no sign of the lady anywhere. No one at the shops knew who she was except a dress shop attendant who saw her going to the outskirts.

Taking the advice he went to the village entrance and there was no one except a man who was chopping firewood. He looked almost to be done with it. "Excuse me good sir. Have you seen a lady with reddish curly hair walk by?"

"Oh? Does she happen to be a feisty Irish woman?" The man swung the axe back and rested it on his shoulder as he looked at Sawyer.

"Exactly. Perfect description. Any clue on where she headed?" Sawyer looked at the man eagerly.

"Ah. I attempted to assist her and she brushed me off. And then walked into the forest. I thought of following her but being the woman she seemed to be I thought it a bad idea." He stated as he pointed to the forest behind Sawyer.

The forest is where she walked to. It did not look too big but he needed to not get lost himself. "Will you help me find her? It is important I find her as soon as possible."

"She some kind a lady?" He questioned as he tossed the axe down onto a stump.

"Yes. A lady who had a ship waiting on her so we can return to her home." Sawyer smiled and started to walk. "I will appreciate the help."

"She sure seemed important." He noted as he started walking ahead. "I'll show you where I last saw her and we'll take it from there." He said as he waved him forward.

"Thank you very much sir." He walked behind him and the two began the search for Colette.

"It's nothing yeah? I tried to help the little lady but she was not having it." He chuckled as they walked further.

"She is a very independent woman." Sawyer said. And a troublesome one too.

"I see I see." He chuckled. "This is where I found her. And she went this way." He pointed through a large brush of bushes. He waved Sawyer to follow.

"I do not understand why she did not go back to the ship." Sawyer stepped over a log and looked around for red hair, but no luck so far.

"She seemed quite lost. And then she seemed eager to get away from me and went in the wrong direction." He stated. They heard some rustling and some growling.

They made their way through some bushes and found two wolves, growling. Their eyes made it to the woman in front of them, taking a step back. Behind her was a cliff as she had wide eyes, trying to shoo the wolves nervously who stared at her like prey.

Sawyer drew his sword and frowned deeply. "It has to be wolves." He stepped out of the bush and tried to get her attention by moving into her view.

"Pirate!" she gasped, wide cerulean eyes met his. The wolves snarling and she gasped, her foot stepping back and meeting the edge, she flinched. Her heart beating fast.

"You go the other way." He said to the woodsman as he snuck in behind the two wolves. Then he whistles gaining the attention of them, them turning around and snarling at him as the woodsman got to Colette.

"What are you doing! They will eat you!" she called loudly and the wolves growling and whipping their head back to her. One immediately attacked her, her hands shooting out and knocking the wolf off the cliff. Her body losing balance and she fell to the grassy floor as the other wolf snarled loudly and started for her.

Sawyer ran fast to her and knocked the wolf out of the way with force knocking it away from Colette. Sword ready he stood in front of her. "Are you okay milady?"

"I-I think." She stuttered and her hand went over the scratch on her arm. It was bleeding and she held it tightly.

He kept his narrow eyes trained on the wolf and stepped at it with his sword only a few centimeters away. "Run to that man over there. I'll hold him back."

"Send it off the cliff!" She yelled, the wolf snarling and taking a dangerous step forward.

"Please come to me." the woodsman said as he held out his hand for her to grab. But she stood straight with a frown.

She can't let this man save her. She will not be indebted to a pirate! The wolf immediately jumped at sawyer and she flung herself against his back, shoving him forward as the wolf missed.

The wolf slid on the grassy plain and whimpered as it started to slide off the cliff, clawing to stay up until it slipped off.

She panted as Sawyer laid beneath her.

"Are you crazy woman?! You could have gotten both of us hurt!" Sawyer yelled tossing his sword to the side and staring up at her.

"Im crazy?! You were trying to play swords with a wolf!" She glared down at him.

"I knew what I was doing!" He grabbed her waist and sat up, placing the girl in front of him on the ground. "You are being reckless."

"I was not about to allow you to save me!" She retorted defiantly.

"You won't let me do anything for you huh?" He seemed to frown at that. It made him slightly irritated. "You won't have luck next time."

"Luck? What luck? That was skill!" She told him as her arm dripped red.

"Pushing people and animals out of the way is not skill! It's luck! And you got hurt too! Do you know how dangerous that was?!" He yelled at her.

"Don't bloody yell at me! I'm not some damsel!" She shouted in return.

"The hell you are!" He growled and he got up on his feet. "Why didn't you head back to port?"

"I didn't know which way it was!" She glared up at him. "I have never been here!"

"You could have used common sense and followed the large boats!" He exclaimed exasperated.

"Oh so now you are questioning my intelligence? You've got some bloody nerve pirate. Do you want me to toss you off that cliff too!?"

"Not before I throw you." Next thing she knew she was thrown over his shoulder and he carried her back to the woodsman who stood dumbfounded watching them. "Thank you for helping me."

"No... Problem." He blinked.

"Pirate! Pirate! Put me down!" she beat her tiny fists against his back. Not phasing him once.

"Here" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small sack and placed it in his hands. "Here is a small payment. Spend it on yourself."

The man blinked. "I couldn't possibly take this!" His eyes widened.

"Take it woodsman. He doesn't need money! Stupid pirate!" Colette grumbled.

"You helped, my good man. I will see you eventually. Many months from now. Take care until then." Sawyer walked back into the trees carrying the woman casually.

"Pirate!! You bloody bastard! How dare you!" she pounded his back.

"You do not hurt me" he said blunt as he carried her through the forest.

"Why won't you put me down?!" she cried.

"If I carry you, you won't get lost." He adjusted her weight.

"I won't get lost if you put me down." she puffed her cheeks out.

"I am making sure you make it back." He walked a couple of minutes and finally left the forest heading back into town. "Hopefully that wound won't get infected."

She frowned. She had been too distracted to notice the pain in her arm. It did sting. She rested her head against his shoulder blade with a small frown. "At least I saved us." she stated making him twitch.

"You-" he stopped himself and tried to calm down. This woman is too much sometimes. "Whatever you say."

"Hmph." She grumbled quietly. Her warm cheek against his shoulder blade as he walked.

He carried her all the way until they had reached the ship. He walked up the ramp and set her down on the deck carefully. "Go see the doctor, he can heal your wound."

"It will be fine." She grumbled as she touched the dried blood.

"Don't be stubborn." He snapped. "Go see him and stop trying to be strong about this. It hurts right? Say it does, I will understand."

She glared at him. "Fine! I'll go you damn pirate!" bright Cerulean eyes on him. "Why do you care anyway?" she huffed walking away.

He watched her leave and frowned to himself, wondering why he was acting this way. He cared for her? Nonsense, that can't be. She is just a fun toy to mess with... Right?

* * *

Amber had been talking to Daniel about the Lillington family for what felt like hours. It probably has since the large window showed the setting sun. It was interesting to find out her family is wealthy and even has dukes. Also how they were very skilled in fighting that the king has almost all Lillingtons in his army.

But Daniel decided to be a mayor, so he was the head honcho around Plymouth. Which is cool too.

She had risen from her seat and looked outside the window. "My ship will be leaving port soon. I really should be going."

Daniel looked at her placing down the map of the town he was holding and got up as well. "Shame. I would have liked to talk more about your adventures. The pirate is expecting you?"

"Afraid so." She smoothed out her dress and they both walked out of the cozy sitting room. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"My pleasure lady Amber." Daniel led her out the door back to the horse drawn carriage. "I will take you back to the port myself." He opened the door for her and she got in with him behind her. "To the port," he told the carriage driver and they set off towards town.

* * *

The Callaghan girl was back and with the doctor. It made Viktor growl. Where the hell was the witch? The sun was just about gone and they were supposed to be leaving port. If she didn't show up soon he would have to go find her. He twitched. Bloody witch making him run about.!

"Viktor, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Sawyer said watching the docks carefully for any sign of her. The captain is getting more impatient by the second.

"She will regret going against my words Sawyer!" He growled as he slammed his fist on the edge of the railing.

Sawyer jumped at that. The witch would be killed.

A carriage pulled up on the dock and the door opened to the mayor coming out, then held his hand for Amber, who stepped out of it.

"Thank you. That's them." She said to him and she could almost feel the aura emanating from the boat.

Viktor had immediately walked down the boat ramp and stalked up to the two. He immediately backhanded the girls cheek, making her almost fall to the ground, her cheek burning as the mayor had held her up before she could fall.

"Where the bloody hell have you been witch?" His tone dripped with a dangerous tone.

"She was with me. I suggest you refrain your actions pirate." Daniel spoke up with a glare. Helping Amber up and pushing her behind him. "What gives you the right to hit a lady?"

"Just who the bloody hell are you aye? That witch is mine. She belongs on my bloody ship." He touched the hilt of his sword. "I suggest you let her go." His eyes narrowed.

"If you learned how to treat a lady maybe I would let her back on with you. But I think she should stay here with me."

Amber's eyes widened. Stay here? What is he saying? "I-I can't stay here." She said making him look at her. "I... I have to go home. So I can't."

"This can be your new home." Daniel frowned. "Why do you have to go with a man that hits you?"

"He's the only way I can get home..." She mumbled under her breath.

"You heard the witch. Let her go or I kill you." He yanked his sword out and pointed it at the mans throat.

"I'll have you hung!" Daniel yelled back but Amber stepped up and pushed the sword away from his throat.

"Let's go." She said to Viktor, before looking back at Daniel. "Thank you again. Goodbye." She smiled at him and walked up to Viktor slowly.

Viktor gave Daniel a glare before he gripped the girls wrist. "If I see you again I'll have your head." He told him simply before dragging the girl onto the boat while Sawyer pulled the ramp up.

Viktor tossed the girl away from him and yanked a smaller dagger out, bending down and grabbing her throat.

"Look little witch. I can have you maimed. Tortured. I can have these men touch ever piece of you if I wanted. I've been quite merciless with you and the Callaghan girl. Test my bloody patience and you'll see a side you never want." he shoved the cold metal against her throat and she felt a light sting before he stood up abruptly, leaving her on the floor of the deck.

Sawyer got to her side and helped her up from the deck, "I suggest you stay in the lady's room tonight. It may be safer." Sawyer stood her up on her feet and walked her into the cabin.

Amber kept silent and thought to herself about today.

* * *

Amber and Colette were in the bedroom getting ready for bed now. Both getting under the covers as the candle burned out.

"We will never leave the ship again." Amber rolled onto her side, only in her chemise and the blanket over her bottom half.

Colette fiddled with her bandage and looked at Amber. "Perhaps next time we take a pirate. With consent. I was not reprimanded as much as you were. The captain was harsh." She murmured as she sat there.

"I heard you were barely yelled at or threatened. Why me? I don't understand. All I did was go with a man." She huffed.

"I was yelled at. By the Sawyer man." She pouted. "Perhaps the captain wants you to himself." She suggested. "Though he seems like he hates you."

"Loathes me it seems. What a wanker." She plopped down on her pillow groaning. "I want to go home."

"As do I." Colette murmured and looked over at Amber. "But we will just have to make the most of it. And my most of it will be making that Sawyer mans a life of hell." She said determined.

"I think he enjoys it" Amber got more comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Enjoys it?!" She looked surprised. "How on earth-" she twitched. "Don't answer that. I'm going to sleep." she sighed and got comfortable, laying down and closing her own eyes.

"Good night." Amber felt the drowsiness hit her and she fell asleep instantly.

Colette laid with her head against the pillow. She wondered how this would work. Will they ever find the treasure? Will Amber ever find her way home? Will Colette ever make it home?

She sighed small.

She hoped all went well.

* * *

"It's a better time than any." Sawyer looked at the map and tried to find the closest town coming up. It wasn't too big but it'll do. "We need at least five or six. Horace can't do all the heavy work with himself. Sean is only a sprout, and Richard is useless now."

"You are quite right. Perhaps his hand being cut off wasn't the wisest. Maybe your idea of tossing him would be good." He scratched his chin. "I will say four more. Five if we rid ourselves of Richard." He looked at sawyer now.

"Richard will be reluctant to go too. He is going to be a hassle." Sawyer groaned. "I guess we can throw him overboard."

Viktor nodded with a scratch of his chin. "I am not sure though. He has been quite loyal since the entire witch ordeal." he hummed. "Perhaps just move him to help Elijah in the kitchen?"

"I guess" he sighed. "The kitchen is good." He said before looking at the captain. "What will we do with the girls when we dock?"

"Lock them up." He stated with a frown. "We cannot trust them at this point. The witch is too keen to go home with men and the Callaghan girl plays with wolves. It's too risky."

"How about we let them go with us? To keep an eye on them." Sawyer stated casually.

"Have you lost your mind Sawyer? Take the women with us?" He scoffed. "They will cause trouble."

"But it would be easier to watch them." He didn't let up on the proposal.

Viktor stared at him. And let out a large sigh. "You wont give up will you?"

"Nope~ it'll shut them up about being stuck on the boat. And we can keep them in our sights." He smiled innocently.

"Do you have something planned? I'm not sure leaving you with Callaghan girl is a wise idea." he noted.

"Oh nothing. I am going to be recruiting and she is going to be tagging along. You and the witch can have fun too." He smirked small. "She hasn't been in your room since Plymouth and you barely see her. You should talk to her."

"Talk to her about what?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Anything really. The girl's far from home and if she is telling the truth, she's in the wrong time period. You should ask her about the future." Sawyer stood up from his chair. "Maybe she knew about you before she met you."

He blinked. "Knew of me?" That caught his attention. Sawyer was good at this. He scratched his chin. "I suppose I will allow it. We will anchor by tomorrow night and start the next morning. When we anchor I will speak to her. Keep yourself away from wolves while in town hm?"

"Count on it." He grinned rolling up the map. "I'll go make preparations. You should go see what your witch is doing" he said and walked out of the office.

He hurumphed but stood slowly. He would leave the witch alone tonight. But tomorrow. He would be speaking to her about quite a bit.

* * *

Amber sat in the room of Colette's while Colette was out. She sat on the small blankets when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Viktor walking in.

"Witch " he greeted.

Amber looked at him with confusion, "pirate, what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I'm here to converse witch." He spoke as he walked in and gazed at the room. Dresses were all about along with makeup scattered on the floor.

"Talk? Wow, never thought I hear that from you." She gave him a look of disbelief.

He twitched. "You will tell me of your home and I will give you something in exchange." He walked in and sat down on Colette's bed.

That caught her off guard. She looked at him and frowned. "My home? What... What is it you want to know?" She hasn't talked about it much since Colette avoided the topic.

"Tell me of it. This... Future." He watched her. He was curious of the future. But it also made him weary. He knew he was not in it. But if he could use that shell... Well. It was still the future. It was still intriguing.

Amber stayed quiet trying to think about what to say, where to start. "I... where I am from... Pirates are rare, almost extinct. There are no large vessels like this unless it's at the bottom of the ocean. We have ships but the sizes vary from ones you can fit in your hands to giant ones that are ten or more longer and bigger then the ship we are on now." Talking about ships is a start. It's the only thing she could think of.

"In your hand?" His eyes widened slightly. "Pirates are rare? How is that possible? Did the Royal guard rid them at some point?"

"Sort of. After the defeat of the famous pirate Blackbeard pirates returned back to their normal lives." She frowned slightly. She wasn't going to tell him this was happening in thirty or so years.

"Blackbeard?" He furrowed his brow. Who the hell was that? Famous? He was not very famous to Viktor. "Who is this blackbeard and how is he bloody famous?"

"He is an ex privateer named Edward Teach. You two do not cross paths any time soon since he is still trying to make a name for himself. But he will be a fearful pirate who will only glare and stand up and his enemies will immediately surrender." Now that she thinks about it they do not meet at all throughout the history timeline. They never will.

Viktor scoffed. "He can not be that fearful." he seemed to grumble. "What of other pirates?" He questioned with a frown. He was not sure he liked this... Blackbeard.

Amber shook her head. "You are at the top of the pirate chain. There is no one else for you to worry about." She grinned slightly.

His expression changed now to completely interested. His mint green eyes on her. "Oh? Top aye?" He grinned at this. "Tell me more. What do you know? How do you know?"

"The reason I know is because I'm a history major. We have school tiers: elementary, secondary, and university. I'm at the university level and I am training to become either a teacher or an explorer." She crossed her legs getting a little more comfortable.

His eyebrows furrowed and she could tell he did not understand well. "You do... Studies then. You are wealthy?" he questioned.

"In the future everybody goes to school to study. For certain schools you have to have good enough achievements. Sometimes even the government will pay you to go to their school. It's an odd system but it helps." Amber scratched her cheek. "My family is a little wealthy but I never knew why until I came back in time, to here."

"You met ancestors did you? They are nobles then?" he paused. "Is it the Callaghan girl?" he eyes her. They look nothing alike though.

"No no. I know of her but she is not related to me. Do you recall the man back at Plymouth who dropped me off at the port. He is my ancestor, Daniel Lillington." It is kind of weird talking about her ancestor in present tense.

"The rude man who tried to keep you from boarding my ship." He huffed slightly. "So if I kill him do you disappear?"he wondered. How curious.

"Probably. I would have dissipated at the moment if you killed him." She did not like the thought at all. Just disappearing.

He hummed as he pondered. How intriguing. "How do you know of me in the future?"

"You are in my books." They know of books of course so no need to explain it. "I was finishing my lesson about you when I got sucked into this world."

"Ah. So I made it into a book aye?" He had a cocky grin now.

"You've made it into a lot actually." Amber knew he was enjoying himself too much now.

He grinned wide. "What do the books say aye? That I am a damn good captain."

Twitch. "Something like that." She said.

He grinned wide. So he was famous. That boosted his ego a bit more than he was sure she liked. "What year are you from aye?" early 1800's perhaps?

"2016" she said bluntly.

He choked. "2-2016!?" he repeated, eyes staring into hers. "2016?!"

"Yes, I said that." She said bluntly. "Clothes like the ones I wear when I got here didn't start becoming popular until the mid to late 1900s."

"That is...." He shook his head now. "2016 is quite some time away from where we are now." He stated with s frown.

"It is." Amber stretched out her legs and smiled small. "I miss it. I wonder what my parents are doing? If they are OK? Is my brother freaking out and coming back from Japan? Who knows."

"Japan?" he knew of that country. Not very well. He had heard of it. But he had never been. He frowned small. She was quite far from home. Even if they find the shell. He had made plans to use it for himself. "Well. I was curious. You have fed my curiosity."

"I see." She looked at her hands and clenched them tight. "Anything else you need to know."

"For now I have nothing. Since you cooperated without defiance I will allow you to accompany to the next town." He stated as he stood up.

"We are stopping again?" She said, "and your letting me off the ship?" What a confusing pirate.

"Only to keep an eye on you." He retorted . "you gave me information I wished to know and I am giving you the ability to walk off this ship."

"I see" she watched him for a moment, then look away. "When are we arriving at the port?"

"We will be arriving by dawn and going into town mid day. Be prepared. Once I am ready to leave I do not wait." He started out the door, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

"Thanks for coming in here. No one has asked me about my home." She said quietly. Turning her back to him and staring at the floor to avoid contact.

He paused and glanced back. "Many People in these towns. On this ship. They fear the unknown. And you, witch, are everything unknown to them." His hand on the frame of the door.

"Even when I am not a witch? Just a girl stuck back in time?" She mumbled but he was able to hear him.

He was silent for a moment. "Even if you are not a witch. You are different to them." he told her quietly.

"Can you stop calling me a witch then?" She peered over her shoulder with a slight pout on her pale rose lips.

He had a slight smirk as he gazed over his shoulder. "If I feel like it." He grinned. "Get sleep." He walked out now,closing the door behind him.

Amber laid down on her covers and closed her eyes. It was a decent conversation between her and the pirate. Almost calm like, and it slightly scared her.

* * *

"I'm not sure I wish to follow you anywhere." Colette had her arms crossed as she stood beside Amber, Sawyer in front of them. Colette's eyes on the captain's right hand man. "You are always being an odd man."

"Odd? Never. All I ask from you is to accompany me to the next town." He said almost with a slight pout on his lips. "You can shop if you want to. Buy a new dress of sorts."

She eyed him. "You are playing on my wants. Very slick." She shook her finger at him. "I am watching you pirate."

"You can watch me when we get down to the town." He smirked small.

That smirk was mischievous. Colette knew this well. She scooted closer to Amber. "Since you are from... Then. Is he in some bloody book you spoke about? Does he die in the next town?" She twitched. But she whispered it all low enough for Amber to hear.

"He does not pass on any time soon." Amber stated raising a brow. "You two make a cute couple."

Colette choked and immediately latched onto Amber. "W-What! Couple!? Amber what are you saying!??!" She began to shake the woman.

"Hey calm down!" Her head thrown back and she got a little whiplash from the shaking. "Okay okay I was kidding!" She felt the headache coming.

Colette let go and crossed her arms quickly. A couple! Cute at that! She would never ever ever be with a pirate! Ever!

Viktor came walking out of his cabin with strong strides and dressed in his captain's uniform.

"Alright witch. Let's get going. Sawyer. When are you heading down?" Viktor looked at the man and then the frowning Lady. Sawyer had to be a masochist.

"We'll head down as soon as the lady wants to go." Sawyer said watching the captain walk the ramp with Amber behind him.

"What if I never want to go?" She rose a brow at him. The two of them standing together.

"Then you can't get a new dress or even makeup." Sawyer sighed dramatically.

She harrumphed and gave him a good glare. That didn't phase him. And then walked ahead of him with hands on her hips towards the ramp.

She gave in. He grinned to himself as he followed after her to the ramp. "I knew I could persuade you."

She twirled around, the two stopping on the ramp. Her finger on his chest. "You did not persuade me. I persuaded myself." She huffed. "Odd pirate man. And no winking. What does that even mean? Why do you wink?" Her eyes watched him.

"I learned winking from the witch. She said it shows a like for someone." He said it so casually that it made Colette choke.

"Like!" She exclaimed. They were working together! How could you amber?! She turned around with pink cheeks. "We are leaving!" she hurriedly moved ahead.

"Wait my lady" he chuckled and he went after her passing Amber and Viktor on there way down.

Viktor rose a brow at the two. Colette hurrying ahead while Sawyer followed. A masochist indeed.

Amber stared after them and couldn't help but smile. Young love. So cute. Yet she knew Colette will never admit it. "You never said why we were stopping here. I thought we had enough supplies?" She looked back up at Viktor now.

"Recruits. I'm down to two men who can clean and tighten the ropes on deck. I need more if we want to make it to the treasure." He stated as they made it to the dock.

Recruits. She did notice the dwindle of crew members lately. Probably due to the storms. "Hopefully some will join."

"Hopefully?" he grinned. "Ah witch. They line at the door for the chance to work under me."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Amber huffed. Arms crossed over her stomach.

"I told you if I felt like it I would stop." he replied casually.

Amber really wanted someone to call her by her name once in a while. The only one who does is Colette. "Where should we start?" She changed the subject to avoid argument.

"A pub." he replied bluntly. "It should not take long to find some sturdy men."

A pub... That'll be fun. "Don't start a fight. Some guys might think you are insulting them if you don't choose them."

"They wont be so dumb. And if they are, I will kill them." he shrugged.

Killing? Of course that's the answer. "Let's hope for no ignorance then."

"I have done this before. Choose a few men who have nothing to lose and keep moving. I have never had too much trouble." He noted as he walked beside her on the not so busy port.

"Every man is different." Amber stated to him. "Who knows what kind you will meet."

"You have a point witch. We will see. First to a shop for a new hat. Then to the pub." he directed her left and they walked side by side.

* * *

"Whos the next bloke?" Viktor waved his hand and a man stood up with a growl, stomping off.

"I'm going to try." a man walked in with brown hair and a smirk. He was a little skinny but seemed in shape. "I've got some buddies that want to join too. We've worked on ships before." He used his thumb to point to about two others.

"Have you? You can anchor a ship and clean decks?" He questioned.

"Aye we can." he stood in front of Viktor and Amber as the two sat at a small wooden table.

Viktor asked them more questions about the ship. What they knew and everything that pertained to it.

"What happened to your last ship?" He questioned.

"Another pirate crew bigger than ours killed the captain and sank it. We managed to get off." the man stated.

"What's your name boy?"Viktor questioned with mint green eyes watching.

"My names Liam Finnegan." The man said with a smirk now.

"Alright Finnegan. Gather your things. I leave at dawn. Along with your mates." He waved his hand and the man nodded.

"Thanks captain. Wont let ya down." He walked away.

"That saves us some time." he shrugged.

"That was easy." She said smiling small. "But shouldn't we see the other mates? We don't even know what they are capable of."

"I will see them on the boat. If I don't like them I will throw them off." He shrugged. "And we will stop at the next town." He leaned back as a woman came dressed provocatively with a large glass of what looked like beer.

She set it infront if Viktor with a seductive smile as he grabbed it and started to drink, the woman walking off. "Suppose we will drink some and make our way to the ship by dark."

"Drink?" Amber wasn't planning on drinking at all. She is not a beer person, more of a wine one. "I may eat but no drinking for me." She is also a lightweight so one glass usually puts her out for sleeping.

"Have a little fun witch. Ale is good." He grinned as he took a couple gulps.

"It's nasty" the smell is putrid. And him grinning at her made her shiver slightly. "How can you drink that?"

"How? Well I suppose I just tip it into my mouth." he did so, taking a drink and setting the now empty glass down.

"Smart ass." She twitched. "That's not what I meant." She crossed her legs over one another showing off some of her legs, some guys noticing but she didn't. "I meant why can you drink something so disgusting?"

"It's not disgusting witch. It's good for a man's body." He grinned almost playfully as he waved the woman back over for another.

"A man's body?" She almost chuckled. Right. If he only knew. "Would you mind if I get something to eat?"

"Get what you wish." He waved his hand and the woman came back and set another large glass down.

Amber got up from the table and let him drink his beer. She went to the bar counter and talked to the bartender about what food they had. Bread and ham. Typical. She can make a sandwich. So she ordered it quickly with some water and she took it back to where Viktor chugged his beer. "You are going to get sick." She said sitting down next to him.

"You underestimate me." he smirked as he set the glass down

She sighed and pulled apart her bread, placing the meat inside to make a sandwich. "I may. But a rocking boat plus alcohol is not good."

Viktor hummed. "No worries witch. I've been doing this for quite some time." he said with a triumphant grin as he took a small piece of bread.

"Hey" she slapped his hand. "My food."

"Aye. I'm paying for it." he took another piece quickly and ate it before taking a drink.

"But you didn't say you wanted any." She pulls her plate away out of his reach childishly and begins to eat.

He twitched. "Woman." he began as he reached over and grabbed at her plate.

She tugged it away again. "Mine. Not yours." She took a quick bite out of it.

"You!" he stood and grabbed it easily,holding it above her, out of her reach. "Hah. You lose woman."

She immediately got up. "Give it back you stingy old man!" Her eyebrow twitched trying to reach it but he held it out of reach.

"Old?!" he twitched. "At least I am not a child!"he held it high.

"Rude! I am an adult!" She tried climbing up his side. "Unhand my food!"

He grinned and grabbed the meat and dropped it on her head casually.

She almost screeched. Taking the piece of ham and tossing it on the table and tried to clean her hair but all it did was smear with juice. "I have to wash my hair now!" She cried.

"Maybe you should not have fought with me." He smirked.

"Fought? It is my food you took from me!" She wanted to wring his neck so badly!

"Food that you can not even pay for woman." he tossed the bread onto the table. "Lets go before you start casting spells."He grabbed her arms and tugged her along, not before setting some coins down.

"I am no- let me go!" She yelled at him but he refused and continued. "What are you doing?!"

He pulled her out of the pub and into a dark spot between the rundown building. "I'm going to take you somewhere to wash your hair woman. Now calm the bloody hell down." He twitched.

"I can walk by myself. You don't have to grab me." Her eye twitched in reply to him.

"I do not really care what I don't have to do witch. I grabbed you and pulled you because you will just stand there and yell." mint eyes glowed in the dark as he gave her a look.

She blushed pink at the comment. "I-I would have not!"

"That voice tells me otherwise." he grabbed her wrist and tugged her back out onto the road.

The girl huffed and she willingly let him pull her this once. "Where are we going?'

"To a lake." he pulled her through some trees and they were in a forest where he walked casually through the bushes and trees.

A lake? There was one around here? Where exactly is it. "I could have settled for a bath house."

"Bathhouses cost money. I like to keep my money." He stated as they walked further away from the small town and he walked through a large bush. A small lake came into view.

Amber stared at the sparkling lake and her eyes widened. It was tiny but it would still take a minute to swim across. There were a couple of ducks swimming around as well. "I'll go wash my hair." She pulled away from him and walked to the edge, sitting down in front of it and pulling her head band out. "It won't take long."

He simply muttered and watched with hands on his hips. Such an odd woman. Is this how all women were where she was from? He wasn't so sure he wanted to go at this point. But to time travel... It would be something. And he can continue his legacy. He smirked.

Amber bent down and flipped her hair over head to where it reached the water and she cleaned it thoroughly trying to get the juice out. It stank but she was determined to get it out. Also she could feel the back of her neck tingling. He was watching her and it made her nervous. Is he watching in case she ran for it? She hoped not.

After a minute her hair was soaked and she flipped her hair back as she smoothed it out. Perfect. She went to stand up when her boots pinned down her dress, making her panic and she fell into the water making a big splash.

Viktor snorted at the girl. How clumsy. He took a few steps closer. "If you wished to take an actual bath I would have let you undress woman." he grinned.

Amber sat up and she didn't move. She was pissed. Her clothes were soaked and the pirate is making jokes! She may have to strip so her dress can dry. "Very funny." She mumbled getting up and carrying herself to the shore. The dress is heavy!

"You will need to undress to your garments now. That dress will make it hard for you to walk." he couldn't stop chuckling.

"I know" she huffed. "Then go into the woods and don't peek." She tried shooing him away.

"That's not going to happen. You might run off." he slowly let his thick coat slide off and it showed a short sleeve blouse that showed off his muscular arms. She had never seen him without his coat. He walked closer.

"Umm... What are you doing?" She wanted to take a step back but she held her ground. "I need to undress."

"You still may." he held the coat out to her. "Hurry and undress to put this on."

Eh? He's offering his coat? She blushed again but it turned red. "A-ah. Thank you." She grabbed the coat and turned around. "Do you mind?" She pointed at the string holding the back together.

He blinked and then stared for a moment, but slowly undid the string, pulling it loose. Watching the dress loosen off of her shoulders he could see the ivory skin and it made him stare for quite a minute. He knew she was a woman. And he had seen many women bare. So there is no reason for him to stare. He looked back to her face now as he took a step back and crossed his arms.

He stared. She kept the coat close and walked a couple feet from him. "I'll undress so turn around please."

"That isn't going to happen witch. I am not taking my eyes off of you. So perhaps you can turn around." He suggested.

Stingy man! She huffed. Turning away and placing the coat on the ground next to her and started to strip the layers of dress off. Tossing the skirt to the side and stripping all the way down to her white lace bra and bikini style underwear. Her hair sticking to her skin as she bent down and grabbed the coat.

Bloody hell. Viktor covered his mouth and looked away for a moment. What kind of undergarment was she wearing?! He knew his cheeks were red but he had to calm down. She had to be doing this on purpose! Seducing him! He would not give in!

She fit the jacket around her and turned around pulling the coat around her to cover herself. "OK I'm done." She looked at him and rose a brow. Why was he red?

"Lets go witch." He had to stay strong. Obviously she was trying to distract him. He took a deep breath. "We are going to the boat." he muttered as he waved her to follow beside him.

"Wait wait wait, we aren't waiting for my clothes to dry? I can't walk through town half naked!" Oh no. No sir. Not doing it.

"The coat is very big. It covers most of you." he stated with a twitch. "It will take some time for that dress to dry. You want to sit out here until then?"

"That was the plan." She placed her hands on her hips and he could see the undergarments clearly. And it did not help it was white either. "I'm staying until they are dry enough to drag."

"Would you keep yourself covered?" he twitched as he glanced away. "I understand you are some sort of harlet but have some sort of dignity." He wanted to blush again.

She blushed too and covered herself again. "Shut up! I am not a harlet pirate." She huffed.

"If that is what you wish to believe." he stated as he found a rock nearby and sat down. They will be waiting for quite awhile.

She sat down on the ground with her legs pulled up as she directed her attention from him to the lake. They will wait until most of her dress is dry and then she can change back.

The silence formed between them and the only noise was the water wading from the ducks swimming around. She didn't know what he was doing. She refused to look. All he would do is insult her.

He watched her not look at him. And stare at the lake. And he wore a frown while he sat on the rock. "When you had the object that brought you back to this time... How did you use it?"

She sighed under her breath. "I don't know." Amber played with the cuff of Viktor's jacket. "All I did was pick it up."

He frowned. So she did not know how it worked? That could make his plan quite tricky. "You picked it up hm? How peculiar." He frowned as he began to ponder. If he picked it up would anything happen?

"Yeah. I remember what it looks like because it was strange. A shell with gold lining..." She wondered if she will ever find it..

"A shell with gold lining. Perhaps we will find it on our journey." he frowned. And he scratched his chin slowly. A shell with gold lining... It did make him curious.

"If by chance we do, I wonder if it will send me home?" She clenched her fists tight. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It must work. If it got you here, it must get you home." He told her. He hoped it got him there anyway.

Amber didn't trust him. He probably wanted to use the shell for himself. He's not trying to help her. He's using her. "It will be awhile before we find the shell. First we should find the Callaghan treasure."

"My gold is a top priority." he smirked as he kept an eye on her. "At dawn we will leave to start our hunt once more." He stated with a confident smirk. He will have the treasure and the shell. Everyone will know Viktor Alexson. he smirked.

* * *

"Good mornin captain." Liam walked up the ramp with a couple of men beside him.

"Liam." Viktor nodded his head. Everyone was on the deck, whether it was preparing to leave or standing to meet the newcomers. Everyone was there except the Callaghan lady.

"Welcome aboard. This is Sawyer. My right hand. Anything he says you do. There are rules. The first one. You lie to me. I cut off your tongue. You disrespect me. I cut off your tongue. You steal from me. I cut off your hands. You touch my witch." he pointed to Amber who was talking to Horace. "I maim you. My ship my rules." He stepped back. "

"Yes captain. And this Connor. and Declan." he introduced. Declan having brown hair and brown eyes while Connor had light brownish red hair and green eyes. Viktor nodded.

"Take a look around the ship and get accustomed. We are leaving now." he told them, they looked around and slowly began to walk away to give the ship a look around.

"They seem strong." Viktor said to Sawyer as he looked at him now.

"They do. I am surprised you were able to pick able men for once." He said the insult so casually it didn't even sound like one.

He twitched. "You don't pick very good men. You picked richard. While I picked Horace." He crossed his arms.

"One. Out of many. You still are bad at choosing." He said.

He huffed. "Shouldn't you be busy trailing your lady like a lost dog?" he looked around. She was surprisingly not out.

"I cannot. She said she was feeling ill and has been with Daniel trying to figure out what is wrong. I must point out though you went from cutting hands off to maiming for your witch. Did you two need each other?" He said bluntly almost making Viktor choke.

"I want to make sure they know not to touch my witch." He twitched. "She is going to assist me in becoming rich." He huffed

"Ah I see. Those men are already talking to her. Might need to watch out." He pointed to the three who were next to Horace talking to Amber looking like they were asking questions. "Who knew your witch would be so popular with the men, aye?"

"She is a harlet." he twitched. "I may just kill them before we get too far." His eyebrow twitched.

"Now now. A harlot is a woman who beds men. She has not as far as I know." Then Sawyer had a devious smirk. "Unless you two have."

"Sawyer!" Viktor looked at him aghast. "I will not bed the witch. Perhaps you are feeling unnerved by the fact the Lady you seem so entranced by is not giving you any kind of attention." He retorted, refusing to blush.

"I give her enough and her vice versa." He nudged him in the arm. "You need a lady in your life. She could be it. One day you may even tell her you love her."

Viktor choked. "I would never tell a woman I l... That word is not a word in my vocabulary Sawyer. You must know this." he looked at him.

"Worth a try." He grinned sheepishly. "I must return to my lady. Keep an eye on yours." He walked away to the cabin going to go see Colette.

Keep an eye on his?! He peered over where the men were talking to her. His eyes narrowed. Too many men got close to her. It irked him to no end!

* * *

Colette coughed once more as she was cooped up in a room alone. Daniel had just left and she had warm water beside her and a cool cloth over her sweating forehead. She had only gotten worse since this morning. Covered in blankets she felt like she was suffocating from the heat.

She slowly began kicking off the blankets, even though Daniel advised her not to. She couldn't sleep like this!

A subtle knock came from the door and she heard a man's voice from it. "My lady? Are you feeling well? What did Daniel say?" Sawyer asked through the door.

She groaned. And practically ignored him. Kicking off the blankets more. The door opened and Sawyer saw her in a thin nightgown. She looked determined, the blankets halfway off, and slowly sliding off her legs.

"My lady" He smiled small walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Should you not be resting?"

She looked at him, a small frown on her lips. And through the light pouring into the window he could see how hot she was. Sweat was rolling off her her cheeks. "I am resting." she said in a hoarse and vulnerable voice.

He suddenly stopped next to her, the frown settling on his lips. She looked pale and deathly. She probably got sick from town too... Grabbing a rag from the basin he wrung out the water and placed it against her forehead. "You need to sleep."

"I cant." she mumbled and felt herself sighing in relief at the coolness that met her forehead. "It is so hot." she said as cerulean eyes looked up at him through black lashes.

"I cannot do much." He pulled up a chair from her desk and sat down next to her. "What did the doctor say?"

"To drink water, rest and stay under those wretched blankets." she had a stubborn frown as she turned her head to the side to look at him sit beside her. Why was he here?

"Then we need to get these blankets back on you." He grabbed them and pulled them up to her chest tucking her in. "Listen to Daniel. He is a very smart man and knows what he is talking about."

"I will die under these blankets pirate." she grabbed his hand to keep him from tucking her in any more. "Do you know how hot it is?" She had a begging like expression.

"If Daniel says you need to be covered up then listen to him. He's a doctor for a reason." Sawyer removed the rag and soaked it again. Then placed it back on her forehead.

Colette frowned and Daniel came walking in with a small cup. "Ah Sawyer. Good Morning." Daniel greeted as he walked over to the two.

"Lady Colette I will need you to drink this. It will help you sleep through the fever." he stated as he handed her the cup. Slowly she took it, raising it her lips as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It smells terrible." she frowned with a small whine. "And a little like ale." She looked at Daniel.

"It is a remedy. Please drink it." he motioned and she sighed, feeling already miserable, she figured it couldn't hurt. So she pinched her nose and downed the cup.

"The Lady just downed it. Even men have trouble doing that." He blinked. She shook her head from the terrible taste and quickly handed him the empty cup. He grabbed it and gave a nod to Sawyer as the girl laid back down.

"I assume you will be taking care of the lady?" Daniel questioned. "She will be a little out of it here soon. And then in a deep sleep."

"I will look after her. Rest assured." Sawyer patted the man's arm. "As always thank you." He smiled at him.

"It was not a problem." Daniel nodded. "Please come find me if anything is wrong." he nodded and walked out.

Colette coughed and felt the slight pain in her body start to numb. "How long are you staying pirate?" She mumbled a bit.

"Until you fall asleep. Want to kick me out so badly? I'm hurt." He pouted slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "I only find it odd." glazed over eyes now peered around tiredly. "If you do anything indecent I'll hang you myself." she mumbled, fiddling with the torn up piece of blanket clumsily.

"I may be a pirate. But I am a gentleman." Sawyer watched her with a careful gaze.

She seemed to let out a small snort. Looking up at him, she felt her body completely numb now. It felt almost like bliss.

"A pirate gentleman. How did that come to be?" she seemed to have what most would call a drunken smile. It was lopsided and he had never seen it. He had never seen her even remotely look happy.

"I used to not be a pirate." He said smiling back. "Hard to believe but I use to be a regular boy who went sailing with his dad."

She frowned now. "Something happened to him." She said, Colette watching him with an unsteady gaze.

"Ah... Its... Its nothing." He took the rag off of her and stood up. "I am going to go change the water. I'll be right back." He smiled, grabbing the basin and walking to the door.

She had grabbed his hand, and it completely threw him off guard, he looked at her, her pale skin was bright against the sunny rays through the window. Blue eyes bright and glossy as she looked at him. She didn't glare. She didn't steer her gaze away stubbornly. She stared him in the eyes.

"I am sure where ever he is, he is proud of you." She said in a warm tone, those blue eyes closing as she smiled at him.

His heart hit him hard against his chest and he almost blushed at her beautiful rare smile. Those words...no one had ever said it so genuine like she had. It made him rather happy. "Thank you, Colette." He replied in almost a meek tone.

Her eyes half lidded as the ginger haired woman smiled. She still held his hand. She seemed to mumble something in return but quickly he realized she had fallen asleep.

He smiled and pulled his hands out of her grip gently, placing her arm back over the covers. "Goodnight my lady." He touched her hot face gently then stepped away heading out to refill the basin with clean water. Colette Callaghan was an interesting lady indeed.

* * *

It was the next day and Colette was waking up after sleeping almost an entire day. She felt a little better. She was no longer sweating like crazy. But she woke up alone and thirsty and starving. So she stood up and wrapped herself up in a blanket. She couldn't find anything that she could wear. Its like they took her dress and hid it.

She walked out onto the deck looking around confused. There were men she had never seen and it was midday. Her stomach growled and she looked around.

Some of the men stopped, looking at her. Her hair a bit disarray and the blanket covering most of her. But her shoulders were shown and it made the men stare.

"Morning Missy" Horace stepped in the way of the men and grinned down at her. "Ya feeling better? You were half dead when I checked on ya earlier."

"Im fine." she said in a broken voice. That made her frown. So she was losing her voice now. "You checked on me?" her voice sounded terrible. "For what reason?"

"The secondhand was busy this morning so he asked me to check." Horace hummed. "Are you hungry? Elijah can make something for ya."

"Yes." she nodded as Liam approached now.

"Hello Lady?" he waited as she stared at him with a frown. Who was this? She frowned.

"Im Liam." He pointed to himself.

"I dont care." she stated and then looked at Horace. "Food." she stated.

Horace let out a snort. "That's the spirit!" He grins leading the girl away from Liam. When they were a good enough distance he said to her, "we picked him up at the last town. We don't trust them yet so I say stay away from them."

"I will stay away from them anyway." She said hoarsely.

"Yes miss" he chuckled. "Good choice." They both walked into the kitchen and what they saw made them blink.

Sawyer was cooking soup and the mess he left showed he tried very hard in doing it. He was so concentrated on the pot he did not notice them coming in.

"Pirate. Why are you doing the cooking pirates job?" the way Colette said it was hoarse and broken as she watched him with a raised brow.

Sawyer whipped his head around and froze. "Y-you're supposed to be in bed!"

"I got hungry." she stated as she looked at him. "Why do you look frightened."

He couldn't answer quick enough when Elijah walked in. "The miss isn't in her room, to bad you can't get her the soup." He paused when he looked at Sawyer who gave him a glare. Then he noticed the two next to the table. "Oh. Sorry Sawyer."

"You are making me soup?" She questioned and Horace was snickering in the corner.

"Quit laughing you!" He flushed pink and it only made Horace laugh now. Elijah smiled as well.

"He even washed your dress." Sawyer gave him a glare.

"I'll kill you" twitch.

Colette blinked. She pointed at Horace and Elijah. "You. And you. Leave this... Kitchen." She waved her hand at the two.

Horace and Elijah both smirked at Sawyer and left the kitchen quickly making Sawyer more irked.

"What is the meaning of all of this." She questioned in a broken voice, trying to clear her throat but it wasn't working.

Sawyer looked away and scratched his head. "I was trying to help."

"Trying to help? Explain." She held the covers around her close.

"Well. You got sick and perhaps your dress was the cause of it since you had not washed it. So I did that. Also I made soup to help soothe your throat." This is highly embarrassing. He did not want her to know..

She blinked. He was.... Making her soup and cleaning her dress? "You... Ah.." She couldn't be rude to him for wanting to help her. "Thank you, erm. Sawyer." She said politely.

He glanced away and turned to the soup now making a bowl of it. "Here. Have some now." He grabbed a wooden spoon and placed it on the table.

"Thank you." she walked over to the table and held the covers close, clearing her throat she sat down in front of the bowl.

"It's not the best but it'll help." He stepped back and kept his eyes on everything else but her.

She took a spoonful and put it in her mouth. The warm liquid making its way down her throat. She closed her eyes. It was delicious. And warm. "It's very good." she smiled now.

Thank goodness. He worried about the taste. "I'm glad. Eat as much as you want." He smiled small.

"I will." she mumbled as she began to eat it quickly. If not as lady like as she was taught growing up. But she was starving and manners did not exist in this ship. She quickly finished her bowl and looked at him for more.

He smiled to himself and grabbed her bowl back and went to go fill it up again. "Do you need water to drink?"

She nodded vigorously as she began to eat quickly once he set the bowl back down. "How... Much more.. Do you have?" She munched quickly.

"A whole pot. But you should slow down." He said smiling down at her. She enjoyed the soup. Good.

"Im so hungry." she mumbled as she quickly ate. Once the bowl finished she felt her stomach turn. She ate too fast... She groaned, leaning her head on the table now.

Sawyer walked to her side and bent down, touching her head softly. "I warned you." He mumbled touching the back of her head and smoothing her red curls.

"I was hungry." she whined before curling up in the chair and resting her cheek against the table. "It hurts too much to walk. I will lay here for the time being." She grumbled, sniffing from her stuffy nose.

"No worries" Sawyer got up and the next thing she knew she was being lifted up in her blankets bridal style. "I'll take you to your room."

Her face was red but she hoped it just looked like her fever was back. "Y-You do not have to do this! I am a lady!" She squeaked

"You are sick. Therefore, I will take you back to bed." He said smiling to her and walked out of the kitchen heading to her room.

She blushed and tapped on his chest weakly. "You can not manhandle a lady." She squeaked in a broken tone.

"I am not. Man handling is throwing you over my shoulder." He opened her door with his shoulder and entered it, stepping to the bed and laying her down.

"Something you have previously done." she coughed, using her hand to cover her mouth as she went into a coughing fit. Slowly she was able to clear her throat. "I will repay you when i am better." she said hoarsely.

"You can repay me with getting well." He wrapped her up in the blankets and straightened up. "I'll leave you alone now."

She frowned small and looked away with a rather stubborn expression. "You do not have to go. I slept for quite a while." She mumbled.

Sawyer watched her. Then smiled small. "You wish for me to stay?"

She blushed. "I-Im not asking you too! Yo-You don't have to! I'm only saying if you are not doing anything,im not either." she huffed.

Sawyer chuckled. Taking the offer he sat in the chair next to her folding his hands in his lap. "I will keep you company."

"You are still an odd man." she rose her nose in the air and glanced at him smiling. He was much too happy.

"Being a normal man is not fun." He replied smiling at her.

"Far from it my lady." He watched her. "Being abnormal is the best."

Her brow still risen she locked gazes with him. "How am I abnormal?"

She cocked her head to the side. "You are odd because you are a pirate and you are mischievous and polite. An odd mix."

"A normal lady would have continued to yell about her father coming to rescue her and complaining about every little detail that it would have driven me insane. But you seem to adapt to this whole kidnapping ordeal very well." He grinned.

"Well. I don't see my father getting out of his castle and into the sea to save me. He doesn't even know where I am." She sighed. "I am only hoping I give your captain the treasure and I go home."She shrugged. "And you lot do not scare me." she looked into his eyes.

"We are not scary? I believe we can be whenever we need to." He hummed to himself. "You have not seen us mad yet."

"I have seen you yell at me. And I wanted to hit you. Even after I tried to save you." She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Pushing wolves is stupid. You were injured because of it." She was never going to let that up.

"But it was a little exhilarating." she smiled as she glanced away. She had to admit she did not know adventure until this ship. And though it was scary it was... As she said, exhilarating.

Exhilarating? He stared at her noticing the small smile on her lips and it made him blush lightly. When she smiled it made him feel weird...

"Still, it was dangerous. I'm glad I was able to find you in time."

"I would have made it." she said proudly but quickly coughed. "I suppose it was good you did. I was lost." She looked around. "So.. Do you have other family?"

"No. Not anymore." She is bringing up the subject again. "Are you curious?"

"I am." she admitted honestly. "I am a little curious about your life. Sawyer." his name came out smooth as cerulean eyes looked at him.

His eyes widened a little. The blush remaining on his cheeks as he looked away. "There's not much to it."

"Are you blushing?" she smirked.

"No" he answered quickly. "What is it you want to know?"

"Your family. Do you have a mother? A sister? Brother? Where are you from?how did you meet that wretched captain?"

"Hold on. Too many questions." He feels up his hand to stop her. "We'll start from where I am from. I come from Nottingham. I used to live with my parents and my little sister."

"Nottingham is quite far from ireland."she said. Colette watched him. "May i ask... What happened?"

Sawyer immediately went quiet to sort out how he should tell her. The only one who knows of the story is Viktor. He had never told another soul. No one asked either. Except Colette. Who gave him begging blue eyes that made his heart speed up.

"I... Went to London with my family to go spend time away from home when I was not even eighteen yet. We had decided London because of the shops it had and my mother wanted new clothes. We had made it and not even a moment passed when chaos erupted." He clenched his fists. "Thieves were burning down shops and robbing people. We happened to be caught up in the madness and the first thing we did was reach a safe haven on a boat. Turns out it was the wrong choice since it was the thieves getaway vessel." He made sure she was still listening and he continued with half lidded eyes trying to remember.

"We were taken hostage by them and tortured. My mother and sister raped, my father beaten almost to death when he tried to stop them. Me? I was the lucky one I think. They kept me in the cell while they did whatever they wanted with the others.

I don't know how long I was in there but the next time I saw daylight was when a cannon ball ripped through the room. The blast knocked me out soon after." Taking a deep breath he started up again. "When I woke up I was drifting on wood and the ship was burning close by. Who knows how long I had been unconscious but when I awoke all I could think about was my family. They had most likely drowned...

Suddenly I saw a row boat in the distance calling to me and I barely responded except with a cough. Lugged on board I was taken to the ship nearby which I never noticed until I was carried on and placed onto the deck. It was the first time I ever met pirates." He seemed to smile small at this point. "And the very first encounter I had with Viktor."

She stared at him. Colette stared and she felt her chest well up with a cold feeling. She felt like she should have never asked. She figured his father was gone but.. She did not think...

She stood up, unaware she was only in a nightgown and his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed immediately. She walked to him and he felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. He could hear it so clearly in his ears.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she hugged him. She hugged him hard. Her arms around him tightly as she rested her cheek against the top of his head. And she held him close to her warm body that it left him dumbfounded. Shocked. But she hugged him so... Deep. Caring. It was something he had not felt in so long.

His hands were frozen almost in midair now. He had the urge to hold her there and he never wanted to let her go. Finally he wrapped her in his arms and rested against her. Chest swelling and eyes almost brimming with tears of happiness and relief. Who knew it would feel this good?

"I am very sorry for what happened to you." She mumbled. "As much as I do not like pirates. You are a human just as me. And I know your family is proud of you." She whispered against his ear.

"They..." He choked on his words. "I pray they are." He buried his face into her shoulder and she felt the wetness soaking her dress making her eyes widened. He was crying..

She held him close and slowly was able to tug him up and guided him to the bed. Coughing here and there she sat down and let him hold onto her. She never expected this. But she wouldn't turn him away. She was a stubborn woman who was quick to show her opinions but she knew he was hurting. She knew he was in pain. She smoothed his brunette locks and whispered sweet words. "Its okay Sawyer." she said in a motherly whisper.

He tried to calm down but if he did, he would have to let her go. He didn't want to. He wanted to hold her for a long time and it made him cry more. "I apologize for crying so much." He said without his voice breaking taking deep breaths to stop his crying.

"It is alright." she mumbled. "I won't let go until you feel better." She stated quietly.

The man shook his head and wiped at his face. Pulling back from her he sat on the bed looking away, hands still rubbing his eyes. "I am sorry."

"You do not have to apologize."she stated. "We will talk of something else." she smiled as she looked over at him. Ruffling his hair.

"I'm not a child" he moved his head away and gave her a look. She could see the red puffiness under his eye clearly now.

"You may not be but you are still sad and need to speak of something else." Colette said firmly with a nod.

"I will talk about myself to help you not think bad thoughts. I have an elder brother and a father and mother. My father was quite ill before I left but I am hoping he is better. I am sure he is worried, which is why i was with that John man before your captain knapped me. Which was a good thing but a bad thing." she talked casually.

"I do miss my home a little. I used to ride horses and in the carriage across the hills. Our garden was quite beautiful and filled with many types of birds. And it overlooked a beautiful lake." she smiled as she rambled on about her home with a smile on her face.

Sawyer straightened up and watched her as she talked. She tried to lighten the mood. Which made him slightly happier. "I have never been to Ireland. Never could afford it when I was younger."

"Now you can go anywhere you want. You can see the world if you wish." Colette looked at him with a warm smile.

The man smiles. "It is going to be exciting." He said softly.

She smiled and started chatting with him once more. They talked for quite awhile and laughed here and there. It had been sometime since Colette had spoken this much and with a man. It was.... Refreshing.

* * *

The next few days we smooth sailing. It has been a little cloudy but no rain had fallen. The crew was being quiet and going about their duties except for Liam and his guys. They were suspiciously eyeing everyone, being cautious.

The captain and Sawyer were nowhere in sight. This was their chance.

Back inside Amber had finished putting on her dress when Colette had come to see what she was doing. They were going to go have lunch together since Colette wanted to talk about matters. But as soon as they were about to leave the room they heard a gunshot from outside making them turn in surprise.

"What's going on?" Amber rushed outside and Colette followed, both ending up outside only to see another ship next to there's and men with drawn swords and weapons.

"We are not trying to hurt anybody. All we want is your treasure." Liam had a smoking gun in his hand grinning wide.

"What?" Amber's eyes widened, throwing her arm out and pushing Colette behind her. "Get the captain."

"I-I-"She hurriedly turned to run when a man grabbed her by the hair and swung her down, her cheek hitting the wooden deck and scratching it. She touched it immediately when Declan grabbed Amber by the hair and pointed a gun to her head.

"Do you think you will die today?" he leaned over to her ear with the gun pressed firmly against her temple. Colette scrambled, and ran forward, she ran into the hall and ran to his cabin. She swung open the door to his office where Sawyer and Viktor were.

"Thieves on the deck!" she said in a panicked breathless tone as she looked at the two of them wide eyed. Viktor had stood and looked at Sawyer who also looked surprised. He immediately stormed out of the room, brushing past Colette with a dark aura.

"Are you hurt?" Sawyer got to her and saw her scratched cheek, the anger flaring up in his chest now. How dare a man touch her? "Who is it?" He asked walking past her and grabbing her hand, hurrying towards the deck.

Viktor had walked out and immediately Liam had grinned but his grin quickly faded. Viktor walked straight out of the door onto the deck. Declan turned around and it was already too late, he had swung his sword down, slicing the man's arm off as he immediately screamed.

Ambers ears ringing as she twirled around, her clothes now dripping from the blood that covered the bottom half of her dress. Colette had gasped when she was pulled out.

Viktor swiped the sword down, flicking the blood off.

"I told you. Not to touch my witch. Did I not?" His mint green eyes darkening at Liam as he stood a dangerous step forward with a glowering dark aura.

The crew behind Liam rose up their weapons ready to fight back. Liam trying to remain calm. "All we want is your treasure. Give it to us and we'll be on our way. All of it." His eyes lingered over to Amber who was shell-shocked by the blood on her. "Maybe even your most precious treasure, yes?"

A growl ripped through Viktors throat as he took a hard step forward. "You know who I am you bloody bastard?" He spat with fire in his eyes.

"Viktor Alexson, famous pirate." Liam grinned. "We are not scared of you. We are going to rob you and get away with it." The men behind him started to inch forward as Amber stepped back and hid behind Viktor gripping his sleeve tight, slightly shaking in fear.

He scoffed. "You do not have to fear me for me to kill you." He gave a sadistic smirk as he swung his sword straight in a mans throat. His eyes never leaving Liam. "Sawyer, My man. I do believe we need to show these men just who's ship this, Hm?"

"Aye." Sawyer releases Colette and pulled out his long sword. Viktor's crew could feel the deadly aura emanating from them. They could handle this themselves if they wanted to. "You will have no time to beg for mercy." He growled low making the men hesitate.

Viktor grinned and immediately began to swing his sword, slicing men up quickly as he moved smoothly. Amber watched with wide shock stricken eyes as blood poured onto the deck and bodies dropped fast.

Horace ran over to the girls and pulled them out of the way but Colette did not even notice. Her eyes were on Sawyer as he swung his sword elegantly slicing men left and right easily. Barely even moving his feet, spinning his sword sword around, the whole opposing crew was down except for Liam.

"Well well. What do we have left?" Viktor took a step to Liam who took a hesitant step back. "Are you frightened?" He grinned.

"He looks as if he wet himself." Sawyer placed his sword on his shoulder smirking at Viktor.

Liam shook in his spot as he held onto his gun. He had one bullet left. He needed to use it. But which one? They will both kill him. His eyes moved and he saw Colette. Yes! Kill someone close to them. Then he'll be satisfied even in death!

Immediately he rose his gun up and shot. But Amber saw him looking at the gun and ran to her, pushing her out of the way only to be grazed by the bullet as they fell onto the deck.

Viktor had whipped his head to the side to look at the women who dropped. He gripped his sword tight and growled. "Sawyer." his eyes darted to his right hand. "Kill him." he stated with a dark frown as he then moved over to the women.

"Pleasure" Sawyer did not hesitate and brought his sword down in a flash, slicing the man's stomach right down the middle and then sliced off his head, rolling off to the side. He flung the blood off his sword and sheathed it. "Clean this mess up" he yelled at their crew and the others scrambled to gather the bodies. He turned and headed to the woman.

Amber held her arm seething in pain. "Are you OK Colette? You didn't knock your head?" She asked.

"I-I-I am fine!" She squeaked as she tried to calm. "Your-Your arm!" She felt her heart racing.

"Let me see it." Viktor moved to them and pulled Ambers arm with a gentle tug as he looked at the wound. He clicked his tongue. "We will go to Daniel to patch it to reduce risk of infection." He began to tie a cloth around it quickly.

"It's only a scratch." Amber smiled. It did hurt like hell though. "But I'll get it patched."

Sawyer moved over to them and bent down next to Colette. "Are you alright my lady?"

"I-Im fine." She glanced over to the decapitated body as they cleaned up the deck and she almost wanted to vomit.

Holding her mouth, she looked away from him. "Amber is injured. Please worry for her." She tried to stand quickly with a wobble as Viktor scooped Amber up and began walking to Daniels cabin.

Sawyer held onto Colette's waist and held her steady. "I'll take you to your room." He said quietly as he led her away into the cabins.

"I-Im fine." She said shakily as she tried to pull from him. He killed those men so easily! There was blood everywhere she looked. Sawyer was covered in it!

"You don't look like it" he continued to hold her and noticed she tried to get away from him. Making him frown.

"Y-You should go clean up." She shook slightly from fear and shock. After what just happened... And how he could do it so easily... So much blood. She held her face with one hand as she refused to look at him.

"Colette?" He pulled away now as they were outside her room. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, a blood splatter on his cheek and she quickly looked away. "I am frightened." she admitted as she walked into her room and quickly closed the door.

Sawyer stared at the door with wide eyes. She... is frightened? Clenching his fists he stepped away and walked to his room. He didn't mean to make her feel that way. But he is a pirate and it is inevitable most of the time.

* * *

"Ignore the pain." Viktor said as he unraveled the cloth and Daniel raised some a cup of alcohol, pouring it over the wound, Amber feeling the intense burning sensation throughout her body.

"Holy hell it hurts!" She hisses and bit her lip looking away from the bullet wound.

"Yes the alcohol will do that." Daniel said a bit apologetically.

"It will subside." Viktor spoke as he frowned, watching Daniel began to clean the wound. He gripped the girls hand.

Unfortunately for Amber they didn't have much anesthetic on the ship and Daniel had to get the little bits of dirt and wood that managed to get in the wound with a small thing of treasure.

She held on tight to his hand trying not to scream in pain. It hurt so much! It is excruciating! She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. "I will be fine. I'll be fine." She kept telling herself and Daniel accidentally hit a spot making her yelp.

"My apologies." he said quickly. "I am trying to hurry. I know you are in pain." he said as he didn't look up. Viktor twitched. The girl had a damn tight grip.

"Think of something else." He said to Amber as she started to let out a yell when Daniel poured more alcohol. "Witch." he snapped his fingers. But she had her eyes tightly closed.

He gripped her chin. "Amber." her eyes had opened to look at him. "Think of your home. Think of these.. Objects you spoke of. Your family." His mint green eyes bored into hers as his voice was smooth. He kept his tone calm to relax her as Daniel finished up.

Her vision got lost in his endless pools of green eyes not realizing she loosened her grip on his. She tried to think about her family and home. But the only thing on her mind was him calling her name. It was so nice... And she couldn't stop looking at him.

Bright green orbs did not waver. They stared into hers. He noticed he could see himself in her clear eyes. And he wasn't sure why, but it felt almost content to stare into her eyes.

Blonde strands sweeping over her forehead lightly. It made her look... Well.. Quite unique. Quite beautiful. She was a rare kind of beauty. A rare woman from a time that did not belong to this one. Viktor knew this.

"I am finished." Daniel said but it didn't seem to register to them fast enough.

Amber took a moment to realize what he said and she snapped out of it, pulling her hand away from Viktor and looking at her wrapped wound. "Thank you Daniel." She smiled at the doctor and got up from her chair carefully.

"You should be fine now. Just wash it properly." Daniel said with a smile.

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before looking at Viktor. "Thank you too Viktor." Her smile was bigger now.

"It was nothing." he scoffed as he looked away.

Amber gave him a confused look. All she did is thank him. He is acting stubborn for no reason. She looked back to Daniel and said, "I'm going to my room now," she took a step away from the two men to the door.

"You have no other injuries?" Viktor followed her out the door as Daniel went back to putting his things away.

"This is the only one I know of" she answered walking in the direction of their room. "I will check when I change later."

Amber did feel a slight burn on her knees. She must have hit the wood hard. She can tolerate it. No need to fret over little injuries when she went through hell not even a second ago. "Hopefully Colette is not hurt. She seemed a little shaken."

"Sawyer is taking care of her." he followed beside her, glancing at her every so often.

She hummed to herself. Most likely. He barely leaves her side. Amber made it to their room and opened the door. "So what are you going to do? You barely have a crew anymore?"

"I will find more men and keep going. Nothing will stop me from my treasure." he smirked.

She knew he was going to say that. She moved to the pallet on the floor and sat down resting her hurting knees. The relief made her sigh. "I think I will stay here until dinner time."

Viktor frowned with a narrowed gaze. "You are still hurt."

"I'll live." She waved her hand at him smiling. "It's not bad."

"Where." it was one word. And it wasn't a question. He kept his eyes on her for a good moment.

He gave her a serious tone making her frown. "Its fine. Its only my knees."

"Only your knees?" He watched her closely. "Let me see." he stated.

"Eh?" She blushed slightly. "They aren't bad. Only sore." Well, she doesn't know. She is only assuming since she hasn't looked at them yet.

"I don't care. I wish to see. So you will show me." He stated with a frown.

Stubborn man. In defeat she pulled up her skirts halfway to show her knees. They were skinned up and a little bloody from skidding the wood hard. It was worse than she assumed. "I can clean them up."

He clicked his tongue and turned away to the door. "Stay here." he stated as he walked out. She was dumbfounded for a moment before she saw him reenter with a cloth and a small bottle. "We need to disinfect it." he stated as he moved to her and crouched down.

"I can do it" she reached for the bottle but he moved it away from her. Making her pout small. "My hands are not disabled."

"This is going to burn. Not as much as your arm. But close." he took the cloth and held it underneath one knee, beginning to lightly pour the alcohol over the scratches

Amber covered her mouth to stop the yell of pain coming up her throat. Straight up alcohol poured onto her knee. Excruciating! "Dammit!" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"It will subside." He said softly as he wrapped it up shortly after. He started on the second.

The girl looked away and distracted herself looking at the floor. Waiting for the pain to subside she could feel the cloth being wrapped around her knee and she sighed shakily. It hurt too much. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes it hurt so bad.

"It is over now. It will hurt the next few days. But it will get better." He spoke calmly.

She looked back at him and placed down her dress. Wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears she gazed up at him. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem." he immediately looked away and calmed his suddenly anxious heart. "There is no need for gratitude."

"Still... I need to repay you somehow." She murmured softly.

His eyes widened slightly. But he quickly relaxed and looked her in the eyes. "You can repay me by finding your way to get home." He stated before turning around.

"How does that benefit you?" She honestly asked.

"It means I will have my treasure." he stated calmly.

"I see" she said. All he cared about was gold. "I'll see you later."

He paused and looked at her for a moment. "Yes. Another time, witch." he walked out of the door, leaving the girl alone.

She laid down and closed her eyes. The pink blush on her cheeks when Viktor popped into her mind. What is wrong with her? Why is she thinking about him?

* * *

"The ship is damaged?" Sawyer twitched. It was the next day, Viktor, Horace, and him were sitting in the captain's office discussing what way they were going next when Horace brought up that when the previous ship brushed against then it broke a few planks off and the basement was wading in water. "We cannot catch a break."

"Found the hole when I moved the rum barrels. It's a big one." Horace explained standing by the door with his arms crossed. "There is land nearby. That little unmarked island we pass by when we come this way? It's not far from us." He said. "It appears to be uninhabited."

"We will stop there then. We will have to hurry. Once too much water gets in we may be stranded." Viktor sighed loudly.

"Then we will set course to it." Sawyer said getting up from his chair. "How is Amber? Still hurting?"

"Yes. But not much I suppose. She is with the Callaghan girl." He stated in return.

Of course. Thinking about her made his chest hurt. They haven't talked or seen each other since the attack. If only it could go back to normal he wouldn't feel like this. "I'll take them food." He said heading to the door.

Viktor nodded, watching him go as he sighed. This ship fix, he hoped, would be quick.

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Colette stood in front of a small mirror on the wall fixing her hair as Amber sat on her bed.

"The pain is going away." The blonde girl held the pillow against her as she watched the lady. "But it might leave a scar."

"How unfortunate." she looked at her with a small frown. "My cheek is still healing." she fumed lightly.

"You did hit the floor hard." She laid down on the covers. "I'm shocked Sawyer didn't help you with cleaning it."

"I didn't wish him too." She stated quickly as she touched the scratch.

Amber blinked. Strange. Sawyer is hard headed and stubborn. He would have done it without her consent. "Did you two have a fight?"

"A fight? There was no fight. I simply don't have time for him." she said but Amber didn't buy it. Colette sat down beside her after finishing up in the mirror.

"Does it have to do with you being shaken up yesterday?" It had to be. There is no other explanation.

She puffed her cheeks out. "Who said I was shaken?" She looked to the side.

"I could tell. I'm very good at observing actions." She said huffing. "Now what did Sawyer do?"

"Didn't you see him? He killed those men! So easily!" She huffed loudly.

"He's a pirate, Colette. If he doesn't fight he dies." Amber said so casually making Colette look at her with wide eyes.

"But!" Colette frowned and quickly gathered herself up. "I need to go to the kitchen." she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't get the blood out of her head. There was so much... And his eyes... They... They were not what she was used to. They were darker. They were.... Scary. She bit her lip and walked out of the door hurriedly.

"Colette?" Amber got up quick but stopped when her knees stopped her, making her stumble in pain. "Ow, wait!" But Colette was gone and it made her frown. What exactly happened?

* * *

Sawyer had decided to make a small lunch for both of the girls: bread, ham, a potato. Very simple. He had both of the plates in his hands when the door opened to the kitchen making him turn. "Colette." He said her name almost breathlessly.

"Pirate. " she responded quickly before turning around to face the sack of apples beside a table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked ambling up to her, holding out a plate to her. "I made you food."

"I was going to make myself something." she said without looking at him and fiddling with an apple nervously.

"This saves you the trouble." He placed it down on the table smiling. "Is Amber in her room?"

"She is." Colette placed the apple against her lips and took a small bite, her eyes wandering to anything but Sawyer.

She is avoiding him. He frowned small and he gripped the plate in his hand tighter. "You do not wish to talk. Fine. I'll leave you alone." He sidestepped and passed her to the door.

She frowned deep and held the apple tight. "Fine." She responded with a huff and he walked out. She wanted to stomp her foot!

* * *

"Land ho!" The ship had anchored on the sand bar and the crew had made it to the island getting ready to repair the ship. The girls were looking over the rails. It was a small island with a small jungle and it probably take ten minutes to go from one side to another.

What is this island? Amber thought to herself. "Should I help?" She looked over to Colette who was staring off into the distance.

"I would allow the men to do a man’s job." Colette glanced over to everyone gathering towards a specific part of the ship. "I will relax." She crossed her arms.

"I suppose. But there are so little of them. I know I few handy tricks." She smirked.

"Is it your future knowledge? I wonder. Are there consequences?" She pondered aloud.

"The captain yelling at me maybe." She grinned stepping away and heading to the rope ladder. "I'm heading down."

Colette watched her go and sighed. She will just go for a walk. She need some time off and away from the ship anyway.

* * *

It was midday and the guys are working on the ship. Amber was with her feet in the water with her dress hiked up to her bandaged knees, humming to herself.

"Woman. What are you doing?" Viktor walked over to her slowly with a raised brow.

"Soaking my toes." She fell back onto the sand with her arms spread out, blonde hair spilled almost camouflaging with the dirty tan sand.

He watched her for a moment and found his stare lingering. He quickly glanced to the side. "I see. The ship will be ready in a couple of days." He said.

Days? Right, they didn't have the best tools. "Maybe I can go swimming ~" she grinned.

"If you wish to drown or get eaten by some animal in the water." he said with a curious look directed at her.

"I'm a good swimmer." She said looking up at him with a grin.

"Then you will be food." He smirked at her grin. She was looking quite confident.

"No animal will eat me. I will make sure of it." She moved her legs and crossed her ankles.

"Like you made sure not to get injured?" he pointed to her knees. "You cause a lot of trouble witch." He stated bluntly.

"Hey, I saved Colette from being injured." She shrugged.

"If you know where the treasure is I don't need the Callaghan girl. Sawyer only wishes to keep her around " He rolled his eyes.

Because he likes her. But she kept the comment to herself, placing her hands on her stomach. "You cannot rely on me much. I may know where it is but I do not know the exact location."

"I am sure you do. If you do not then the Callaghan girl does." he smirked.

"Yes. You seem to be wanting to get rid of us." She gave him a look of knowing, turning on her side, the dress skirts falling around her thighs revealing more of her legs to him which made him stare more.

"I would not say... Trying to get rid of. It is mostly, doing business and being on our way." he stated as his eyes lingered on the smooth skin, trailing up to her curves and blonde tresses over her shoulder he suppressed the heat that wanted to rise to his cheeks.

"I cannot go far. My home is many years away." Amber closed her eyes, a small frown now on my lips. "I would not be surprised if my family and friends believe I am dead."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." he shrugged as he kept his mint green eyes on her.

"Maybe my boyfriend thinks so too" she said in a teasing tone.

"Boy... Friend?" He cocked his head to the side. A boy friend? What was that? A tiny lad she played with? A son? He almost choked.

"You have bared a child?!"

She choked on a laugh. Her chocolate almond eyes opening, a hint of amusement in them. "No, of course not. In the future, a 'boyfriend' is a male partner."

"A male partner." he spoke aloud. A male partner... That was.. A man she beds? He looked at her a bit surprised. "So you are a harlet?"

"I was trying to make a joke." She sighed. The girl rolling her eyes at him.

"A joke?" he thought for a moment. "A jest? Ah. It is not very funny." He commented as he looked at her, mint green meeting chocolate.

"I tried." Amber sat up now and ruffled her to get the sand out of it. "Back where I am from it is common to have multiple boyfriends before you choose a partner for marriage."

He blinked. It was common? "Here... It is... A bit different." He told her.

"I know." Amber said. "There are many differences in a span of 400 years."

"I suppose it would make sense. You are from.... the future." he slowly sat down in the sand beside her. "In this future... What changes?" he knew she had spoken of her home before. But it still intrigued him to know.

Amber stared at him, then looked back to the ocean with a smile. "Everything changes. From tall buildings, ships made of metal and other resources, flying in the air in planes, trains, cars, education for everyone and not just nobles, television, internet, and technology. The only thing still the same is the sea." She smiled watching the waves roll over her feet.

"The sea is a wonderful home. Many do not like the sea. They fear it. I embrace it. I sail it." He suddenly wore a rare smile as he stared at the ocean fondly.

Her eyes stayed on his smile and it made her smile too. "Only few can sail for so long. Not many do it in my time."

"Your time does not sound very fun." He replied as he watched the waves.

"It is I believe." Amber continued to smile at him.

He shrugged and sat there. Watching the ocean with a fond look. He looked over to Amber. "Why are you so close to the Callaghan girl?"

"Hm? I don't know. Girls have to stick together in these kind of situations." She said looking at him.

"I see?" He rose a brow. Women did seem to flock together sometimes. But they seemed much closer than just women who ended up in a kidnapped situation.

"Besides she needs a female friend with all of these men." The girl pulled her feet back and her dress dropped back over her legs.

It seemed to make sense, he supposed. "Are all europeans what you look like in your time?"He questioned curiously.

"No. I am a mix. I am European and Asian. British and Japanese to be exact." Does he know about Japan? Probably not. They are still trying to get their life together on the island at this time.

He looked at her for a long moment with confusion on his face. "I do not know of this.. Japan. But your eyes look similar to a man who claimed to be from a place called China." He scratched his chin.

"China and Japan are technically neighbors. They are the same ethnicity, Asian." She corrected him.

"Asian." he let the word slip off of his tongue in a foreign sound. "How odd. So you are... Half Asian. Is that... Often in your time? Mixing?" it sounded abnormal. Unusual.

"Yes. Not as often but it does happen." The girl smiled small. "Sometimes it is still discriminated against."

He nodded, seeming unsure of the word. But the way she said it seemed as though many hated it. Which was not unusual. If a woman married a spanish man it would not be exactly smiled upon. "I find it unique." He shrugged.

Amber blinked. Unique? She guessed so. "You are maybe the only one who does."

"Maybe. So you are from this Japan place?"

She shook her head. "I'm from Britain. My mother is Japanese and my father is British."

"Ah. Well. Do you know where I am from?" He pointed to himself with a grin. Not many people knew except for Sawyer. And even then he hadn't told him exactly where he was from. He just knew he wasn't from england.

"You? Aren't you from Sweden?" She rose a brow. She wasn't so sure. Perhaps she was mixing up two different people?

"Sweden? Is that what your books tell you?" He questioned with a small smirk.

"I think I'm confusing it with another person." She admitted. "Where are you from? Some crazy place like Iceland?"

"Denmark." He corrected. "I suppose you were close enough."

Denmark. She has never been there before but she heard it was beautiful. "What made you decide to become a pirate?"

"That is for me to know, Amber." he let her name roll off his tongue with a pleasant sounding tone. It was an unusual name. But it sounded beautiful to his ears. He quickly stopped the thoughts that wanted to follow.

She pouted slightly. "Ease the curiosity of a history major." Her eyes were boring into his as she moved closer. "Please?"

He watched her for a long moment. "I have always loved the sea." He sighed, stretching his fingers. "My mother as well. We lived by it for many years." He watched the waves. He seemed to stop talking now, losing himself in the memories.

Amber watched him and then turned to the sea as well. The sound of the waves calmed her down a little. She wanted to lay back down and take a nap. "What does your mother look like? Do you look like her?"

He smiled small and there was a hint of sadness. But it was very hidden. "I do not. I look like my father." he ran his fingers through the sand now, "I think she secretly hated that part of me. As much as she tried. I knew she couldn't stare at me for long."

"Viktor..." to hear him at those words made her heart clench. Her hand reached for his and squeezed unexpectedly. "I'm sure she loved everything about you."

He looked at her with a bit of surprise and felt the warmth of her hand envelope him. He quickly pushed the lump in his throat down and cleared it. "That is enough about me” he said quickly. "Perhaps too much." he mumbled now as he avoided looking at her.

"No. It's nice to learn more about a person not through a history book sometimes." She chuckled lightly. Removing her hand from his after a moment.

He stood up now. "I suppose. I cannot know you through a book. Perhaps another day we can... Speak more." he suggested and it took her by surprise. He glanced at her. "I must go to the ship now."

She almost stuttered but she quickly cleared her throat and responded with a nod, a small blush on her cheeks. "I would like that"

He smirked now. She was blushing? How interesting. "Be back to the ship by dark, amber." He walked away now slowly.

He left her in the sand with rosy cheeks and wide eyes. Her heart racing in her chest. What is she feeling? All he did was call her name. She is going crazy.

* * *

Colette walked across the sandy land with an almost blank look. She stared at the ocean and wondered just where she was. And her mind kept drifting back to Sawyer. She shook her head and lifted her dress to her thighs.

Making her way into the ocean slowly the wind lifted in her beautiful ginger curls and they flew in the wind like waves. The water touched her ankles and she let her dress go. Her arms dropping as she felt the water against her legs and the wind in her hair. The sun slowly set and her silhouette was dark against the sand.

She did not notice Sawyer behind her. He was staring at her watching silently. They had not spoken in what felt close to forever.

He slipped off his shoes and stepped onto the warm sand. "How does the water feel? "

Colette looked over with wide cerulean eyes.what was he doing here? "I-Its fine." she stated. Turning away from him.

He stepped into the water beside her rolling up his pant legs and getting in. "A little chilly."

She glanced at him, a small frown on her lips. "Wh... What are you doing out here?" she questioned.

"Checking in on you. You wandered off far from the ship." He said quietly.

"I wanted some fresh air." Colette folded her hands behind her and looked up at the orange sky. She looked over at him and he was looking at her. She felt almost childish now. The way she was avoiding him.. She frowned small. "I can go back now, I suppose." she turned around, ready to walk back.

He turned to her and immediately grabbed her hand. "You do not have to go"

She looked at him surprised. "Wh..." Colette wanted to pull her hands back. But she stared at him. "I..." she stuttered and his hand held hers tightly.

"You have been avoiding me. I want to know why." His chocolate eyes narrowed in on her as he closed the gap between them, his breath ghosting over her face.

Her breath hitched and she couldn't look away. "Y-You know why." She said as she finally caught herself. Be strong Colette. She couldn't help her racing heart though, but she kept her composure.

"You killed those men so easily." she stared into his eyes and he could see blue eyes clouded with a hint of fear. "There was so much blood covering you." he could feel the shiver under his touch.

Sawyer remained silent and gripped her hand tighter. "Kill or be killed. The pirates live by the simple phrase because we have to." He said quietly. "I was protecting my ship and crew. That is why I shed blood."

Protecting his and crew... It made so much sense. And yes she never thought.. She looked at him. "You were protecting the crew?" She seemed on the verge of letting her eyes well up with tears.

"I may seem uncaring but I care for most of them. Including you." He touched her cheek gently, cupping it. "Do not cry. It does not suit you."

"I keep wanting to think you are a bad man." a tear fell down her cheek. "But you keep showing me you are not." she started to cry. It wasn't fair. She was having all of these mixed emotions over one man!

"Milady" his arms moved to her waist and they were hugging each other, the girl crying until his shoulder as he held her. His fingers ran through her curls as he quietly talked to her. "Please stop crying. My lady..."

She quickly wiped her eyes and she tried to stop the crying. But for quite sometime she failed. Finally she looked at him with reddened eyes and her blue eyes brighter and glossy. "You are a good man." she noted shakily. "I am sorry." she said softly.

His eyes widened at her statement. "I am a man of morals. It does not mean I am a good man."

"You are." she stated. "You have taken such good care of everyone. Including myself." she murmured as she pulled back slowly.

"Those words are too nice." He said softly.

"They are only truth." She wiped her eyes dry with her dress sleeve. "I... Was afraid of you after that day." She murmured as she held herself now.

"I should have been more considerate." He mumbled, still holding her hand and intertwining them.

Her heart warmed and raced and she didn't know how she would stop the heat from spreading to her cheeks. "Y-You should have." She puffed her cheeks out and looked away.

Sawyer smiled in reply to her. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"W-Well. Apology accepted pirate." she rose her nose. She had to be strong. No matter how red her cheeks got!

"Will you talk to me now?" He smiled.

"I suppose I can." she blushed as she tugged him back to shore. "It's not as if you will die without speaking to me." She said, the feeling of their hands intertwined made her want to faint. Why was he holding so tightly?!

"I have fun talking to you." They made it back to the shore and he felt the sand stick to the bottom of his feet.

"Fun? Talking to m-" she tripped and quickly tried to catch herself but closed her eyes. Slowly she opened them and met Sawyers gaze.

He had caught her waist and now he had an amused smirk. And she could tell he was secretly making fun of her and wanting to rub it in her face that he saved her.

She puffed her cheeks out. "You are just as clumsy." She pushed him into the sand with a wry grin as he propped himself up with surprise.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

"Would you like me to save you."she extended her hand with a smirk.

He huffed too. Getting up he jumped onto his feet and balanced on one foot childishly. "I think I can handle myself."

"Can you?" She smirked as she moved her hand below his arm and poked his side, making him wobble.

He hopped onto his other foot splashing into the water now. "Yes"

"You look like some kind of odd animal." she began to giggle at his antics as she moved closer to him.

He chuckled small. "Do not" he planted both feet into the wading water.

"You did." She laughed into her hand as she moved in front of him. She bent down, a smile gracing her lips as she seemed to grab something. But Sawyer couldn't see from her blocking.

Suddenly his face met a splash of water and his hair began to drip. Colette erupting into a fit of giggles as she stepped back.

"I see" he wiped his hand over his face drying it. Then he bent down and thrusted his arms up splashing the girl in the face.

She gasped and looked at him, ginger curls dampening and she gave him a challenging look.

"You just splashed a lady." She began splashing him profusely, not giving him a chance to retaliate before she started to sprint away from the soaked man.

He almost tripped into the water and chased after her, almost tackling her before falling face forward and face planting the ground. Groaning in reply.

She turned, laughing at him as she walked slowly over to him. Her feet right in front of his head that he lifted with a groan. "Are you alright?" She said as she giggled above him.

"No" He struggled to get up and when he did he crawled over to the water laying in it to wash off. "I feel way better now."

She rose a brow as she watched him. "You feel better laying in the water?" Colette could feel her dress sticking to her now.

"The sand is being washed off." He sighed.

She nodded, walking over to him. It was dark now. The moon was the only light they had, illuminating the ocean. She walked over and plopped beside him, a bit unlady like. But she wasn't exactly around royals. "It is nice." she looked over at him, smiling.

He rolled onto his back sitting up and looked over to her. "Yes. We need to head back to the ship sin soon. Elijah is cooking fish."

"Isn't it always fish?" She rolled her eyes as she sat up herself. "I suppose." She extended her hands, waiting for him to lift her.

"It's good especially since he makes it delicious." The man looked over to the sea and smiled small.

"Perhaps." Colette looked at him. "Will you ever stop being a pirate? Dont you want to get married?" She questioned.

"One day" He said quietly. "That is farther in the future."

"How will you find a wife if you are always at sea?" she frowned small.

"Don't know. Perhaps I'll decide to kidnap another lady." He grinned.

"Oh? So i am not your only victim? I find that quite insulting." She puffed her cheeks out. "I am worth a thousand kidnaps." she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well then my lady are you jealous? I'll marry you then." He smirked small.

Her face erupted into crimson and she stuttered. "M-Marry m-m-me?" She patted her cheeks and quickly turned from him. "Perhaps if you were a noble. And not a pirate." She said with heated cheeks.

"Technically I am. A noble pirate." He flashed a toothy smile at her.

"And how is that?" she whipped her head to look at him.

"Simple. I was a noble. Then I became a pirate. Noble pirate." He fell back on the sand resting his arms behind his head.

She blinked. "You were a noble?" She seemed surprised. "I suppose you were too polite for a pirate." she shrugged. She stood up and looked at him. "Maybe you have potential as a husband." She smirked and quickly left him towards the ship.

"Oh- hey!" He immediately got up and ran after her. With red cheeks he trailed her.

* * *

"I have found that I do perhaps enjoy sailing on a ship." Colette said to Amber as they stood on the deck, overlooking the ocean beside the railing.

"And yet you were really resistant about getting on this one." Amber watched the waves and smiled small. "But I did too"

"It is... Oddly relaxing. I saw you and the pirate a few days ago. While we were on the island." Colette smirked.

She blushed lightly. "W-we were only talking to one another. Nothing more."

"It looked so... Relaxing. As if you two were getting along." Colette wiggled her fingers at the girl.

"Colette" she groaned at her. But she did not deny it. It was nice to talk to him. He had been nicer to her and she enjoyed his company. "What about you and Sawyer?"

"The pirate and I?" She suppressed a blush and rose her nose. "We are on... Acceptable terms."

"The cute scene with you splashing each other was adorable." She grinned nudging the girl in the arm.

"You saw that?" she squeaked. "It was a truce of sorts!"She blushed darkly.

"Sure it was. You two were flirting hardcore." Amber wanted to laugh at her but kept it suppressed.

She blushed and crossed her arms as she looked away from Amber. "I do not know what this 'hardcore' is. But we were not flirtatious. He may... Seem.. To have affections but they are not like that."she waved her hand.

"You do not believe so? It seems to me you and Sawyer would marry one another." The teasing is not endless with Colette.

She blushed dark and grabbed the girl's arm. "Amber!" she whispered loudly. "Marry? Him?" She looked over to Sawyer who was shirtless and pulling a rope.

"You two are already." She chuckled the girl shaking her arm. "You could like worse. I actually like him"

"The captain is vulgar. And rude. I don't see your taste." She huffed.

"Mine? Taste!" She yelled loud. "I can't like him."

"Only you do seem slightly interested. As does the pirate." Colette smirked. "I am sure even the Sawyer man notices. Would you like me to ask?" She began to wave the man over.

"No no no!" She held the girl's arm down with red cheeks and wide eyes. "You are being mean."

"I am only going to show you what I see."She waved her hand at the girl.

"Milady." Sawyer walked up with a smile and sweat glistening against his bare chest.

"Tell Amber that the captain is interested. I can feel it." She stated as she and Amber were locked in arms.

The man smirked. "The captain is interested in you witch." And it made the blonde Asian girl turn darker in the face.

"I cannot like him..."

"You can. It is terrible. But possible." colette laughed lightly

"No, you do not understand. I have to return back to the future." Amber frowned. "Staying here will ruin the flow of time flow and history will change."

Colette looked at her a bit surprised. "You have to leave?" she frowned small. "... How... How will you leave?"

"The same way I showed up. I am looking for the shell." She played with her hands frowning lightly.

"What happens when you return? You will go back to your time.. How will we know each other?" Colette frowned. Reality was beginning to hit her.

"We won't" She mumbled softly. "You will not exist."

Colette frowned. "But.. There... There must be some way. I like you. I wish to speak with you more." She looked at Colette. "You will forget about me?"

"I hope not. I won't know until I return." Amber looked at her and had a small smile. "I may forget you."

"You cannot."She huffed. "I am not forgettable." She said stubbornly.

"I won't try" She smiled. "It all depends on what happens."

Sawyer frowned at her. She is acting pessimistic, if the captain heard her then he would not like it.

"Amber-" Colette began with a frown.

"Sawyer. Are we finished tying the ropes off?" Viktor had started walking towards them as he called the man’s name.

"Ah no" he grinned stepping back. "I'll finish them right now." He walked sheepishly laughing back to the ropes.

"Is he alright?" Viktor questioned with a raised brow.

"Is he ever?" Amber smiled small.

Viktor shrugged. "Very rarely." he seemed to smirk small.

Amber laughed under her breath but he could barely tell. "Did you come to talk?"

He shrugged. "I came to check on the crew." He spoke, Colette slowly inching away as they continued.

"They are working." She turned her eyes to the men who were pulling at ropes with Sawyer and the ones moving around cargo while cleaning. "And having fun." Her smile remained on her lips as she watched them.

"That is not unusual then." He smirked. "They find ways to cause trouble."

"When Sean threw onions at Horace I never heard a man scream so loud before all because he hates the smell." Amber had this yearning to stay here...but she knew she needed to return home.

Viktor began chuckle. He knew Horace's hate for onions all too well. "Sean is still young. He will learn. Horace will not allow it a second time." he gave her a somewhat playful smirk.

"Of course" Amber glanced over at him. He was wearing his usual attire. Captain's hat, long coat, white loose top. And yet he looks more handsome than before. "We are almost to Ireland. I am excited."

"Have you been before?" He gazed down at her curiously.

"I have not." She shrugged. "I do not travel much unless I am visiting my grandparents in Japan or America."

He nodded, the future is a curious thing. He wanted to see it. He wasn't sure why, but the feeling to steal the shell from her was lessening. "You will see it soon. It was a beautiful country."

"I have seen pictures and read about it." She looked out to the ocean on the direction Ireland was and she felt more excited about seeing it.

"Forget about the books Amber. You are living them now." He gave her a handsome grin.

Him saying that made her heart jump. He does not realize how smooth that was to her! "I k-know." She stuttered.

Viktor chuckled. She seemed flustered and it was mildly amusing.

"Captain! Please come check my ropes!" Sean called. "They seem to be tearing." He scratched his head. Viktor nodded.

"Another time." he said to Amber with a small smirk.

"Yes, go do what captains do" She waved him away.

He walked away, leaving the girl to herself. A small smirk on his lips as he walked over to sean and let him lead him towards the ropes.

Amber looked over to the side and saw Colette smiling at her wide. "You were watching?" She pouted.

"I might have been." She snickered as she made her way back. "I believe the marriage will be between you two. “she giggled.

"Colette..." She wasn't going to argue now. She will have to return home eventually. It is inevitable. "You should marry Sawyer." And she walked away casually.

Colette's face bloomed red and stuttered as the girl walked away. "A-Amber!" She squeaked. "That won't happen!" she hurried after her.

"You say that" She headed to the cabin to go change into her regular clothes. She might go swimming later when they are anchored.

"What makes you believe that?"She squeaked as she hurriedly followed.

"Simple. You two are made for one another." Amber chuckled.

"Made? For one another?! Stop your nonsense." she walked beside her now. "You are just saying this because I can tell you like the captain."

"I do not!" She groaned and hurried ahead. "I will confess to Viktor when you confess to Sawyer."

She huffed. "I will not confess! But you will!!" She called as the girl hurried away. She put her hands on her hips. Confessing to Sawyer! How absurd! She blushed. She didn't like him in that way!

* * *

Amber could see the large grassy hills and the beautiful castle like homes. It was quite beautiful.

"It feels nice to be back in my country." Colette was beside her with a smile.

"I've never been to Ireland. It's so pretty." She smiled wide leaning on the railing to look out. Her dress fluttering in the wind. "I want to explore."

"Exploring would be... Interesting. But I am not sure the Captain will allow it."

"I am afraid not miss." The girls turned to see Sawyer smiling at them. Walking to them slowly. "Viktor wants the treasure found.'

"We will find his treasure." She rolled her eyes. "But we are not seamen. And we can't assist him if we are sick of the sea." She crossed her arms.

"Of course my lady. If needed we will stay long for you two to recuperate." The ship was making its way to the shore and they looked out.

"You know how to please a lady~" She gave a smirk as she watched Amber start for the ramp they were preparing to lay down.

The blonde girl watched the ramp lay down and it hit the cliffs. She was so excited to see it that she was swaying on her feet.

"Wait for the captain miss." Horace walked up beside her with a crooked grin making her smile more.

"I cannot contain my eagerness." She said.

"You should." Viktor stated as he walked out from around the corner. "We are simply stopping for supplies." He stated.

"Supplies is good enough." She smiled.

"You don't need to leave the ship for us to get supplies." he rose a brow at her.

"I want to go. I want to stretch my legs off the boat." She placed her hands on her hips. Giving him a look. "I want to go with you."

He felt his cheeks wanting to heat up. She wanted to go with him!? "Fine. You stay beside me at all times." He wanted to punch himself. She had the sorcery to convince him.

"I won't leave your side" She said determined walking to his side and grabbing a hold of his shirt. "I'm ready"

He rubbed his cheek and wanted to shake his head. This girl... He didn't know how to put it. But she was... Odd. But it made his chest tighten.

"We will go then. Sawyer. Make sure you get plenty of supplies yourself." he stated.

"Roger." Sawyer stood next to Colette saluting to him. "Have a good time" He grinned.

Viktor twitched. "We will return by nightfall." he walked and Amber followed quickly.

Sawyer waved them goodbye. His attention now on Colette he asked, "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Accompany you? Into my country? I believe you will be accompanying me." She walked ahead of him quickly with a smirk.

Sawyer walked after her and they descended down the ramp to gather supplies at the market. "Ireland is always beautiful."

"You are correct on that statement." Colette smiled as she gazed around at the gorgeous green grass while the flowers bloomed bright.

"After we find the treasure you will be free to come back here." He smiled walking beside her with his hands behind his back.

"How curious. Where will you all go?" She questioned. Of course they would part ways after this.

"We have not decided yet. Depends on what Viktor feels like." He shrugged.

She nodded slowly. Their time together would come to an end. She wasn't upset was she?! Of course not! "Well. I suppose it all happens for the best."

"What? You sound sad. Are you going to miss me?" He moved to her side and showed off a grin.

"W-Who said anything about missing!?" She huffed and turned her head away from him. A stubborn pout like expression. "... Perhaps. There might be some missing." She puffed her cheeks out.

He almost stopped in his walking and his eyes widened when he saw her expression. "You'll really miss me?" He breathlessly says. A blush trying to push itself onto his cheeks but he withheld it.

She turned around blinking and when she saw his expression she blushed darkly. "I said some." she mumbled.

"Still, some is enough to satisfy me." He let a smile stretch across his lips. "I'm so happy."

"G-Good. You should be. I do not express such things often." she twirled back around with dark crimson cheeks.

"I think you should do it more. It's cute." Sawyer walked around her and headed to a stand.

"C-Cute!" she blushed. "I am a lady! I am beautiful and graceful. Not cute. That is what you tell babes." She hurried beside him with her nose in the air.

"I am allowed to comment you? I prefer calling you beautiful." His eyes locked in a gaze with her for a split second, feeling more, and he turned away to the stand he found to look for supplies.

She blushed darkly and looking away. Her heart was in her ears! "T-Thank you. Ah. I-I'm going to look at this jewelry." she pointed to a stand beside them and hurried away with a blush obvious on her cheeks.

He chuckled to himself, feeling the heart in his chest calm down now. There is something really wrong with him...

* * *

Amber was across the way at a stand of scarves looking at the multitude of colors and styles while Viktor bargained with a stingy salesman who was selling rope and tools. She picked up the dark blue head scarf and stared at it. She might buy it. But she is not sure yet. She may need to ask Viktor.

She turned her head to see him arguing now, making her almost laugh nervously. The salesperson looks mad too. The sale did not go well she assumed.

"You are charging too much for a simple item. It is not even made out of western horse hair." Viktor twitched.

"You take or you leave it." the merchant stood by his stall with crossed arms a frown.

"Lower your price to what it should be." Viktor narrowed his eyes.

"And just who the bloody hell are ya eh?" The merchant was moving close. "Some kinda pirate who is trying to make it?" He chuckled.

"Im Viktor Alexson. Ive already made it. Merchant." He smirked at the sudden look of surprise on his face. He looked the man up and down and when he stared at his eyes he knew he spoke the truth.

"I'll sell them for the original price and you get away from my stall." He held his hand out nervously and Viktor slapped the coins into his hand with a smirk. Gathering the rope and various other tools into a brown cloth.

He turned on his heel with a triumphant smirk before he met Amber's gaze. He blinked. "You are staring." He stated as he made his way to her.

"Could not help myself. You were extremely loud." She smirked back placing the scarf back down on the display. "Trying to swindle you of your money?"

"He thought he could." Viktor huffed as he looked at the scarf now. "Are you browsing?" He changed the subject now.

She looked back at the scarf then him. "I was looking."

He rose a brow. "Do you wish to purchase?"He pointed to the scarf.

She nodded. "I was thinking about it."

He would be getting snickered at if the crew members saw him doing this. But it couldn't hurt to buy it. It's a simple woman's fashion. Perhaps she will need it.

He grabbed the scarf and placed the coins on the owners stall. Who in return nodded to him.

Viktor placed the scarf in her hand. "There you are." he stated without looking at her.

Amber held it in awe. He bought it for her. She did not expect him to... "Thank you Viktor." She smiled wrapping it around her head covering her long blonde hair.

"It was not expensive. We need to find herbs for Daniel now." he stated as he pointed towards the forest that was about half a mile down the shopping centre.

She nodded and they walked towards the forest side by side. Amber stayed close to him holding his coat so she would not stray from him. To think she was willing to touch him is strange enough, even more odd is that she is relying on him. It has only been about two months and she depends on him as if their quarreling never happened. She did not know why but she had a slight idea on what a crush feels like. She's afraid she has one on Viktor.

Of all people, she liked a pirate. A man not from her time period. These are feelings they should never surface. She'll return home and she will never see him again.

Her thinking made herself solemn and grip him a little tighter. "What kind of herbs are we looking for?"

"Ah. Here is a small list. It is mostly aloe leaves and various roots." he stated as they walked. Suddenly a woman yelled and they turned their heads. Viktor clicked his tongue. "The Royal army appears to be on a search." He watched as the men began to look through stalls and question people. When he saw the merchant he bought his ropes from look at him he immediately grabbed the girls wrist.

"We need to leave." he began to tug her along.

"We need to hide" She obliged and they started to run. "How did they find us so fast?"

He clicked his tongue. "We must have anchored in a bad stop. We have a stolen ship. They are looking for my head and the callaghan girl." they spotted them. They began to yell for him to stop. Dogs were heard barking in the distance.

She picked up her dress and ran with him to whatever direction he was heading. They needed to hurry back to the ship somehow! "I can distract them and you run to the ship."

"Do not be an idiot! We can not go to the ship! We must go elsewhere!" he tugged her right.

"Where are we to go!" She shouted trying to keep up with him.

"We have to lose them first. We must get on high ground. Just follow me." he yelled in return and off they ran, the royal army with their search dogs following behind.

* * *

"I found quite a bit of supplies." Colette said as she looked at Sawyer while they walked. She didn't carry anything, but Sawyer had a couple of brown bags in his hand.

"The captain would be pleased. We haven't gotten this much since London." He adjusted the weight in his hands as they walked.

"Yes yes. He better be less of a bastard." she replied. The two walking up and Sawyer paused. Through the opening in some branches he saw royal guards covering the ship. At least 50 in the area. No crew in sight. "What is it?"

"Our ship...the navy got it." He growled stepping back from the spot and looking down at her. "The crew has been captured."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Captured? What do we do now?" She seemed surprised looking over at the ship.

"We need to get away for now. I'm certain Viktor had escaped with Amber." He grabbed her hand and led her away from the dock back into the forest.

"Where would they be? Where will we go!" She said as they began to sprint quickly.

"I don't know. But I am not going to let us get captured." He gritted his teeth as he ran through the woods watching the clouds roll in now. It was about to rain. "We need to find shelter."

"Shelter! There are no shelters in a forest!" she cried and Sawyer saw a wide tree with a hollow looking base.

"There" he pulled her under the tree and into the hole pulling her into safety. His arms around her as he sat down on a root. "Hopefully the rain passes soon."

"W-We are staying in here!"She said with a frightened tone as her eyes bolted around the inside of it.

"Don't worry. Looks like whatever lived here abandoned it." He looked back onto the ground and stepped on an old pile of sticks. "We'll stay here until the storm subsides."

"Here... Together... Where creatures may come." she shivered. "I do not like this one bit." She sighed as she scooted closer. The two already quite pressed to each other. Her head leaning back against his shoulder.

"I'll protect you from whatever, man or animal." He placed down the bags and held her closer by wrapping her up on his arms gently and watching out into the forest. A few raindrops falling now.

She blushed darkly and looked at him. He was so close. She was bundled up against him so close. She felt her heart in her ears and a lump in her throat.

She hoped this would end... But it was raining harder again. And she didn't know when they would get out. And she wasn't sure if she wanted them to leave...

* * *


	2. When the Wind Blows 2-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME TRAVEL FIC  
Written by Kayleen and Annie!  
Amber Lillington is a History major trying to complete her senior year in university without much trouble. After leaving class one day, she stumbles upon a robbery and calls for help. Noticing a beautiful shell in a puddle she attempts to pick it up when a light shines at her. The next thing she knows she has traveled back to the golden age of pirates, leading to her kidnapping by Viktor Alexson, a notorious pirate that she had studied about. How is she going to get back home? And who is Colette Callaghan? Why is she not in her history books?  
WARNINGS: Violence, sexy time, language, and really poor writing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far then good for you! Still wanted to let you know the following advisories are in this story:  
Violence/Blood  
Sexy Time (Fluff/Lemon)  
Language  
Poor grammar  
And these are the main characters of the story, two written by me and two by Annie:  
My main characters - Amber and Sawyer  
Annie's characters - Colette and Viktor
> 
> This is part 2!

"There. Now it is lit." Viktor said with a sigh as they sat in a dark cave that was now lit up by a small fire. They had lost the dogs and guards a little while before the mountain. But by then it was pouring and dark.

Amber sat beside the fire shivering. "You will have to strip to your garments." he stated as he dropped his coat and began slipping off his blouse.

She needed out of this dress asap. Hastily pulling off the head scarf she reached behind her to try and unlace the top of the corset. She tugged it and it came loose. Immediately she stripped down tossing the skirts and corset to the side, only in her undergarments as she moved closer to the fire to get warm. "The rain looks like it won't stop anytime soon."

He was down to some thin white pants that stopped at his knees. He walked over beside her and sat down, avoiding to look at her. He could see every curve while the shadow of the flame covered her.

He scooted closer. "We will have to get close. To keep warm." he murmured as his arm touched hers they were so close.

Amber blushed pink and she almost involuntarily shivered at his touch. She did not want to develop hypothermia. So skin to skin contact is the best option at this point. "It's still a little cold" She mumbled under her breath. "We can make a bigger fire."

"We cannot."He murmured quickly as he stayed stuck to her side. "We mustn't make it too big or it will attract other animals." Viktor spoke softly, his arm going around her and pulling her a bit closer as he shivered.

Her cheeks flared as he held her close. Heart racing in her ears as her eyes moved to his fire illuminated face. Looking at the curve on his nose and his beautiful eyes made her turn red. Why would she think such thoughts!? "I hope the crew is alright." She said to make light conversation.

"As do I. However. If they found the ship they found the crew." he had to keep his mind off of her warm smooth skin. The way she seemed to fit in his arm. He was thinking about it again! He mentally cursed.

"Maybe a few escaped." She could barely form the right words since she was distracted by him.

"Hopefully." He said quietly. He definitely felt warmer now. Her skin touching his was burning. His fingers lightly caressed her arm for a split second before he quickly stopped. His cheeks reddening.

She mentally squealed. "Are you still cold?" Did he want her closer?

"Ah. Slightly." He replied. He didn't want to let go just yet. He felt like punching himself for speaking without thinking. She was warm. And her skin was smooth and he felt like holding her all night. But he needed to let go. You are a captain for god's sake. "Ah. Are you?" he questioned.

"A little." Her mind was racing with things to day and that's all she could manage. She didn't want him to let go. Not tonight at least.

"Then... A little longer." his breath was in her hair as he seemed to rest his head against her shoulder. His breath was warm and his hold still firm.

Her heart was going to burst! He is getting closer and closer to her! "Tell me about your family. Your mother and father?"

"Id rather not." He spoke against her shoulder,his tone a bit deep. It echoed against her ear, his fingernails brushing her arm almost curiously.

"What shall we talk about?" The he goes again with being a mystery...

"Lets talk of you, Time traveling girl." his head leaned against her shoulder, beautiful mint green eyes looking up at her.

"Me?" She almost stuttered again. "What is it you want to know?" She did not know what he wanted to hear. She told him stories whenever they were going to bed. She had nothing left to tell him really.

He waited for her to speak, his finger brushing over hers as he gently put them on her lap. "I suppose you are tired." he replied just as quiet.

"No. I can talk." She mumbled watching his hands slide down her. It was weird. For him to touch her.

He didn't speak. He felt odd. He felt different. This woman brought out emotions he had never really felt. She made him curious and anxious. His mind drifted to the treasure. To the shell. He needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"I am warm now." He spoke as he pulled away slowly. "Are clothes will be dry soon I hope."

"I...I believe they will. I'll set them closer to the fire." She stood up from her seat next to him moving to their clothes and laid them out around the fire, her long blonde wet hair clinging to her wet back as she moved about.

He felt his breath hitch and he looked to the side immediately. His eyes were resting too long. He was staring and he needed to think clearly. She is simply a tool to get the shell. She is simply a tool. He looked out at the forest as the sky poured. He frowned, he wondered where everyone was.

"Ow!" She yelled holding her hand. "Son or a- that hurt!" She groaned standing up walking to the mouth of the cave and stuck it out into the rain. "Stupid cinder burned me."

He perked up immediately, starting to stand. "You were burned? Why did you stick your hand in the fire?" He questioned with a frown as he stood up, taking a step towards her.

"I didn't. An ash flew out and burned my hand." She let the rain fall on her burn then she pulled it back into the cave to look at it. "It's small. It only surprised me." She frowned looking at the red burn about the size of her nail near her knuckle.

"You sounded as if you were going to kill something." He stated as he walked over to her and inspected it. "It is not large. And it will hurt for quite awhile."

"I can feel it burning now." And it was itchy. Great. "Oh well. I'll stay away from the fire then."

"I suppose a wise idea." he pulled away from her and walked back over to their clothes. They were still quite wet. "They will be dry in the morning." he sighed as he laid beside the fire, mint green eyes looking into it.

She moved back over to where he was and sat back a little ways from the fire sitting down. Legs drawn up to her chest. "We should sleep then."

"Are you cold?" he questioned as he looked over to her.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine." She replied resting her chin on her knees.

He glanced at her and saw her holding herself. Stubborn girl. "You may come lay with me." He told her with a knowing look.

"No." She immediately rejected the idea.

He watched her shrugged. "It is up to you if you wish to freeze." He retorted. Remember the treasure. The treasure. He stared back at the fire and gradually began dozing off.

She didn't of course. But the thought of sleeping next to him was strange. She needed to stay warm though... ugh why?!

Fretting and thinking for a moment she crawled over to him and laid down, her back against his back and she closed her eyes.

Viktor was still half asleep. And he felt the warmth on his back and seemed smirk slightly. So she gave in. He wasn't... Ecstatic or anything. Merely satisfied. His heart picked up pace just slightly but he quickly calmed. Sleep. He seemed scoot a bit closer and it wasn't long before she heard light breathing.

He scooted closer! She curled up into a ball trying to hold back her squeal. Sleep, Amber sleep. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to think of other things instead of Viktor as she fell asleep.

* * *

Sawyer awoke with a start. The birds chirping outside were loud and he started out into the forest looking around. The sun had risen now. He cannot believe he slept.

When he heard a shuffle he gazed down in his lap to find Colette sleeping against his chest. Making him blush, he gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "My lady, it is morning"

She murmured sleepily as he continued to shake her lightly. She slowly looked up sleepily. Hands on his chest as she blinked the sleep from her eyes slowly.

"Sawyer?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eye. Noticing her other hand was pressed against him and she was practically in his lap she quickly opened her eyes wide and pulled away. "A-Apologies." She said quickly as she touched her chest.

"No need" he held his hand at her. "Did you sleep well?" Sawyer asked with a small smile.

"I-I... Did. Sleep well. I did." surprisingly she slept very well. He was incredibly comfortable. She exited the trunk of the tree and pulled the small leaves out of her hair.

He climbed out after her stretching his arms and legs. "We should continue to find Viktor and Miss Amber." He bent down back inside and grabbed the bags from yesterday.

"Where could they possibly be."She scratched her cheek lightly as she gazed around. She felt very lost and wasn't sure where they would start.

"The captain most likely ran when the navy showed up. I believe he found better shelter compared to a tree." He started off in a random direction. "Let's get to searching."

"How do you know which way to go? Do you even have a plan? Are we doing this blindly?" She waved her arms as she followed him quickly.

"We are going to search, like I said." He grinned sheepishly at her continuing his walk.

She paused. He had no idea where he was going! She almost groaned. This was going to be hard on her delicate feet.

* * *

The sun was pouring into the cave now. The fire dying out by dawn. Viktor was in complete comfort as he slept soundly. But it didn't take long for him to slowly stir awake. Feeling his face against something... Warm... And... Hair?

He opened tired eyes slowly and immediately tried not to choke. Amber was wrapped up in his arms. Holding onto his chest. He immediately felt himself getting rather... Excited.

"Woman wake up!"He blushed profusely.

Amber jolted awake by the yell. Her eyes opened as she looked at the well fit chest. Then up to him. Her face erupting in red, quickly letting go and scooting back. "I'm sorry!"

He immediately turned around with flaming cheeks and a stubbornly embarrassed look on his face. "You were latched on like a child." He said as he quickly tried to calm himself.

"I...I don't know how. I.." Amber was at a loss of words. Too embarrassed to think about it. She was sleeping in his arms! They aren't dating! "I'm sorry" She apologized again.

He grumbled, he was lucky she didn't see a thing. He closed his eyes. He got all worked up because she was pressed against him. As if he was some lad again.

He glanced back at her. "Y-You should get dressed."

She nodded heading over to her dress and starting to put it back on. "You should too" She said to him.

"I will." He reached over and grabbed his clothes that sat a little ways from him. He is stood up slow but put his pants on quickly. The blouse slipping over his shoulders as he tied it up.

He let out a small sigh. It would be a long day. He could tell. He turned around to meet Ambers gaze.

Crap! He caught her staring! "I'll be done in a moment!" She turned around and tried to finish quickly.

He blushed again. Why was she staring? What was staring at? He looked down. No no. There was nothing out of the ordinary now. He watched her dress slip on and he quickly turned his head with a blush.

"Can you help me?" She moved to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and she was facing away with him holding her hair up. She needed the back to be laced.

He was blushing still but stubbornly tried to suppress it. He reached up and began to tie it slowly. "I am assuming you do not tie these often." He murmured.

"I am not used to tying a dress up." She mumbled back.

"They do not tie dresses where you are from? They wear what you wore when you first arrived?" he questioned with a raised brow as he finished up tying it.

"Sort of." She felt him stop and she turned around to face him. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded. "I suppose we will head to the ship and see the damage." Viktor said to her as he looked out at the forest. He wondered just how far they had gone.

Amber moved around him and walked outside to gaze about outside. The weather was cooler due to the rain. "I can't remember which direction we came from.'

"That way." He pointed towards the north. "It is a bit muddy but the path looks similar."

She started to walk with him close behind her going towards the forest. The sun was now over the trees and beating down on them. Suddenly Amber's stomach growled making her blush. She forgot she didn't eat yesterday. "Are you hungry?" She asked Viktor glancing back at him.

"I could eat."He touches his stomach lightly. "We will hunt for some animals. I have eaten my fair share of fish." He said with a small playful smirk.

"Same." She chuckled. "I haven't seen a single animal so far not even when we were running. I guess the storm drove them away."

"They should be coming out now. With the storm having passed. We will just have to get closer to the middle of the forest and away from the mountain." he motioned her towards the left.

Amber moved to him and grabbed his sleeve. A blush on her cheeks. "In case I trip."

He rose a brow but quickly looked ahead. Calm down. There is no need to feel... Anxious. He walked with her by his side, looking for any animal coming by.

* * *

Sean was panting heavily. He had escaped the navy not too long ago by tricking them. He had cuts all over his arms from struggling, bruises on his cheeks.

He needed to find the captain otherwise the crew was going to be hanged!

Heading back into the village he tried to ask people if they had seen him but no luck. He wasn't giving up. He'll find them, definitely!

Xxx

"You do not even know where you are going." Colette stopped walking as she crossed her arms, blue eyes looking at him with a small frown.

"I'm not a walking compass." Sawyer twitched as he turned around when he heard her stop. "Heading east is the best option right now."

"And how do you know that way is East. What is going East going to do for us?" She watched him with a suspicious look

"It's the direction away from port of course." He retorted back with a frown. "It's the best way."

"How?" Colette looked at him. "We should go towards the town. They may be hiding there."

"No" he said in a stubborn voice.

"And what is so wrong with my plan?" she had her hands on her hips now.

"It's not good." Seriously this woman...

"You are being terribly vague Sawyer." She sighed as she took a step closer. "You are not hiding something from me are you?" She eyed him closely.

"Why would you assume!" Women. He wanted to throw his hands up in the air.

"Simple. You are being too vague!" She poked his chest.

"All I am saying is your idea is not good. Why would they head back to town when the navy is lurking?" He didn't want to see the navy anyway.

"Because I do not know! But East doesn't make much sense either!" She huffed.

"It makes sense." He wasn't going to budge. "The easiest way to find them is to keep going the way we were."

"What if they are west?" she groaned. "We have been searching for most of the day!"

"I keep telling you-" but he was cut off by a figure appearing behind Colette that made him jump. "My lady-"

"Boo!" The mystery person yelled into Colette's ear making her scream.

She was immediately latched onto Sawyer as she turned with a frightful expression. "Amber!" she yelled.

The blonde smiled wide at her successful scare. "Hello, I am glad you two are unharmed." Viktor was walking up behind her too giving Sawyer a look.

"Miss Amber, Viktor. Where did you come from?" Sawyer didn't even notice the woman coming! She really is a witch!

"From the west." he pointed with his thumb.

Sawyer paled slightly. Then he looked down at Colette who was giving him a hard look. He lost... "you were right, I was wrong." He sighed. Amber looking at them confused.

"I told you to listen to me but what do you do?" She shook her finger at him. "Next time you will listen to me hm?"

Amber chuckled into her hand. "A lovers quarrel? How cute." She teased getting a blush from both of them.

"W-we were only talking!" Sawyer defended.

"It was not a l-lover quarrel! He was ignoring my words and following his own stupid ideas. Now he sees who was right." She crossed her arms with a triumphant smirk.

Sawyer scoffed looking away. Then he looked back at the two. "Glad you are both alright. The crews not though. They had gotten captured."

"Captured." Viktor frowned as he repeated it. "The navy. Of course. We will need to rescue them." Viktor flexed his hand casually.

"The encampment should be nearby. But I am unsure where it is. We escaped before I could tell." Sawyer unlatched Colette from him taking a couple of steps to the right. "Perhaps the townspeople will know. "

"Amber and I will not be able to go in the town. They have already seen our appearances. You two will have to go while we set up a place to stay for the night and plan."

Sawyer blinked. "Since when did you call Miss Amber by her name?"

"I. Ah. It happens, Sawyer." he said quickly as he looked away not wanting to blush.

Colette smirked. "I see." she glanced at Sawyer.

"We should head back." Amber interrupted starting to walk from the small group. "We can't waste time while the crew is being tortured."

"Right." Viktor twirled towards the girl. The paused. "You are going the wrong way. It is south." He pointed.

Amber stopped, then turned around. "I knew that" she huffed at him.

"You didn't." Viktor grinned as he lead the way. Colette and Sawyer behind Amber who huffed, but followed.

* * *

Sean was at his limit. He was running out of trustworthy people to talk to. He was sitting down on the side of the road slumped over. Was the captain and Sawyer captured? The ladies? What had happened to them?

He clenched his fists tight. Where were they?

Suddenly he heard voices. And he moved quickly behind a tree. Looking intently at the four people walking closer. His eyes widening at the sight.

There they were. Walking down the road.

"That is the plan. Amber and I will find all of us a place for the night while you two ask around. We will meet back here." Viktor had stopped walking and pointed to a large sitting rock on the side of the road.

They were just outside the small town now.

Sean felt relief the moment he saw them and stumbled from behind the tree. "Captain!" He hurried his way over to them as they turned to look at him.

"Sean!" Amber smiled watching the boy run to them. When he got closer though they could see him all beat up making them frown, Colette with a little worry.

"What the bloody hell happened? The navy?" Viktor said with a deep frown.

"They are conducting a public execution!" Sean panicked pulling at his shirt in an anxious manner. "We need to hurry!"

"Execution!" Colette said with surprise.

"We need to stop it." Viktor clicked his tongue. "We must find a secluded shelter to discuss the plan. Lets go." Viktor waved them to follow him quickly.

Sean followed after with Amber, Sawyer, and Colette hastily going after them. "They are planning on doing the execution in a village over." Sean frowned slightly.

Viktor looked back at him. "When?" he questioned quickly.

"Sunset" the teen looked at the sky. "I don't know how much longer we have."

"A couple of hours." He mumbled as he hurried ahead.

"And just what is the plan? Call it off as if we own the town?" Colette was hurriedly following behind the group while holding her dress up to her ankles.

"Of course not. I think the best idea is a distraction." Amber suggested.

Sawyer rose a brow. "What are you planning?"

"Simple. We need a distraction. I can do it." She smirked.

"A distraction how?" Viktor paused to look at her. Colette finally catching up after they stopped walking.

"I can put that witch status to use. Confuse them for a little bit while you get the crew." She stated with hands on her hips.

"Then you will be captured." Viktor frowned. "No. You two will stay behind with Sean." He stated. "Sawyer and I will find a way. There are too many Navy men."

"Let me do it" Amber did not back down. "I can easily get them to look at me. I can just speak Japanese and confuse them."

"And when they point guns at you? Draw their swords?" Viktor took a step to her with a small disapproving look.

"By the time they do you should have saved the crew and come back for me." She smiled at him. "I have enough trust that you will save me."

He looked at her with surprise. And then frowned again. He didn't like this. Not a bit. She did not need to involve herself. "You should stay with the Callaghan girl." He rubbed his temples. She was too stubborn.

"No" she huffed. "This will work. I promise."

"I think we should try it." Sawyer agreed. "You, Sean, and I should be able to get to the crew and Miss Colette will lead them safely out of the town."

"Sawyer. You are beginning to sound like she has you whipped." Viktor gave the man a look. He growled lightly. Women. They knew how to work men.

"If you die it is on you. And I will simply carry on." He said a bit coldly.

"Glad you agree." She was not fazed and continued on from the group. "We should go."

"Tch. Lets go." Viktor stormed ahead with a slight attitude. Colette looking at Amber and then Sean. And then Sawyer. Who all looked at each other.

"Can't wait around forever." Amber walked behind Viktor and the others walked behind her heading to the village.

* * *

The closest village to the port was a small town with only a few shacks and stores. The giant platform used from burning witches was transformed into a place to hang pirates.

Horace and the others were tied up as the navy patrolled and was getting everything ready.

He tsked as he stood there. The captain should be finding out soon. Hopefully they will be rescued.

"Help me!" The soldiers and pirates looked in the direction of the foreign words. Horace and Richard's eyes widened when they spotted Amber frantically running at the navy.

"Is she insane?!" Richard choked. But they kept on watching the scene unfold.

"Help me, I don't know where I am." Amber spoke in fluent Japanese making the men around her stare in confusion and they had lack of words in what was going on. "I am lost, can you help me?"

"What language do you speak? Spanish?" The man closest to her tried to calm her down.

"Not Spanish sir. We are unsure what she speaks. She may have been brought over by traders." A man with darker blonde hair walked up in his blue uniform and saber at his side.

The crew watched in amazement. She really was a witch.

The patrol was too distracted by Amber to notice the three sneaking up behind him and Horace almost jumped when someone touched his ropes.

"Don't piss yourself. It's me." Horace glanced over his shoulder and noticed the dark brown hair.

"Sawyer. Glad to see ya." Then he looked over his other shoulder. "Captain, Sean."

"Horace. We are getting you out of here."Viktor said as he quickly untied Richard.

Sawyer released Horace from his hold and then moved over to Elijah and Sean worked on the others plus Daniel. "We are escaping that way." He pointed in the direction behind them.

"The moment I get the last one of you loose, we run. There is no time. I have to get the witch out of her situation as well." Viktor frowned as he untied Daniel quickly. Richard and horace rubbing their wrists.

The men nodded and when the last member was loose the men quickly escaped through an alley between shacks running as quick as they can.

Amber was doing well so far with the distracting. Now she needed to figure out how to get out of this.

"What should we do with her colonel." A man said trying to calm down the girl. The colonel frowned and kept his eye on her.

"We cannot do much. Leave her be." He turned around and when he looked to the pirates they weren't there. His eyes wide. "The scoundrels are gone!"

Amber smiled to herself. Good. Now she can leave. She started to take a step away but her arm was quickly caught making her jump.

"You wench. Are you working with them?" He growled. Amber gulped. This is bad.

"Keep her prisoner!" The colonel demanded and two guys have snatched her up and dragged her away. But she started to fight back. Her foot connected with a knee and her elbow hit up in the jaw of the other shocking both of them. It was enough for her to slip out and run.

"After her!" A few navy men chased after Amber.

This is bad. Really bad. She started to feel the panic in her chest. She had to get away!

The gunshots were heard and she knew they were shooting at her. She tripped over a rock and hit the ground. A man coming up directly behind her, a sword in his hand as he brought it down, her eyes widening.

But everything seemed to go in slow motion when a sword cut down the man's arms,blood covering the girls dress as her breath hitched.

"Stand up Amber." Viktor was in front of her, the man whose arms he cut off writhing in pain on the ground as the smell of blood and flesh filled her nose.

Quickly she scrambled to her feet as more men had made their way to them. "I need you to get to the others." There were twenty men surrounding him now, his sword began to swing and she watched with wide eyes as he began to take them all down one by one.

Sawyer was making his way to them,quickly he managed to get beside Amber. Blood began to drown the grass.

"Amber. We need to go." Sawyer grabbed her hand but she did not respond . Amber could not peel her eyes off of Viktor as he killed the men like child's play. He really is a pirate... a killer. And the thought only now made her realize how dangerous he is.

"Amber!" The brunette tsked. He jerked her and took her off away from Viktor. Another man screamed loud.

"Don't get yourself killed Viktor!" She yelled. Then hurried off with Sawyer.

The screams of men echoed as villagers cried from fear. Sawyer had yanked the girl away and she turned her head towards where Viktor was. And then she saw Colette.

A man dressed in a navy uniform had her arm. And he had ginger hair and green eyes as he spoke to her. She seemed to be in surprise. And the man quickly pulled her away through the trees.

"Colette!" She stopped and almost lurched Sawyer.

He whipped his head around and his eyes widened. "You head back to the ship!" He instantly let go and left her to go to Colette.

His heart pounded in his ears as he hurried to the man taking Colette. His sword drawn as he skidded in front of them, his sword pointing at the male. "Release her or I will kill you." He glared growling.

"You won't touch her pirate!" The man spat as he shoved Colette behind him. "You have had her for long enough!" he pulled out his own sword.

"Sawyer! Stop!" Colette had pushed herself passed the man who had tried to protect her.

"Come here." He held out his hand towards her. "I'm not letting you go"

"I..."She looked back to the man who glared at Sawyer.

"She is my sister. She is of the Callaghan house and she will return home!" He yelled at him. Colette was torn. She had missed her brother. She wanted to go home. But the way Sawyer looked at her...

"I am not giving her up. Colette, come back with me" Sawyer stood strong as his gaze lingered on her.

"Sawyer." she couldn't move. She didnt which way to go. A pirate who wanted to use her... Or her family. She shut her eyes and took a step back. Alan, her brother, moved forward with his sword.

"She isn't going back with you. I'll kill you here pirate." He swung his sword at the man quickly.

Swords clashed. The anger rose in Sawyer, his eyes deadly now. "Try, you queen's dog." His voice was low and threatening. "I'll slit your throat."

They fought effortlessly, Colette feeling on the brink of tears. They couldn't kill each other! "Sawyer stop! Alan!" She cried.

Alan was shoved back and Sawyer swung his sword while Colette quickly threw herself in front of it. The tip of it barely touching her throat as Sawyers eyes widened.

"I told you to stop!"She said with a challenge in her eyes.

He faltered and dropped his sword in shock. "L-lady Colette! You could have gotten killed! "

"So could Alan!" She glared at him. "He is my brother and I will not allow you to kill him!" She shouted. Alan looking at her with wide eyes. This was his sister? Standing up to a pirate!

Sawyer gritted his teeth and in momentary defeat, he bent down and grabbed his sword, slipping it into his sheath. Then he stepped back. "Only for you."

She stared at him. And looked down. "Thank you." she murmured.

"Colette. We must return. Mother will want to see you." Alan touched her arm as he kept an eye on Sawyer. She looked at Alan now and then Sawyer.

And Sawyer could see that Alan was persuading her to follow him. He knew if he didn’t do anything she would leave.

Sawyer knew he had to take Colette with him.

They both turned around to leave and in a flash Alan was meeting the ground unconscious and Colette turned. Sawyer had used the butt of his sword to knock him out. "I'm not letting you go."

"Sawyer!" her eyes widened with a bit of fear and took a step back, her eyes going to Alan who was motionless on the ground. "Please. Stop this." She took a staggering step backwards.

He gave her a broken smile, one that made her heart quiver. "I'm sorry. After we find the treasure, I'll let you go." He raised up his sword again. "I am a pirate, Colette. I cannot disobey my captain."

"Sawyer." Her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't want to leave him. But they could never be together. They could never have something intimate. He was more worried about treasure. About obeying Viktor.

She looked to her unconscious brother and then Sawyer. "I thought you were much different. But you are a pirate. A savage pirate." a tear fell and she grabbed her brothers sword, swinging it at him as he dodged. Taking this chance to run away from him.

He cursed loud and took chase, putting away his sword again while following her. He had caught up quick wrapping the girl up in his arms spinning her around. "I cannot let you go."

"You will unhand me!" She began beating at his chest. The words he spoke sounded more like he wished to keep her for himself rather than Viktor. But she knew... She knew it wasn't true. "I do not want to listen to you speak such words!" she cried.

"Colette..." he bent down and cupped her cheek before dipping into a small sweet kiss on her lips.

Colette's cerulean blue eyes had widened. The warmth on her lips had taken her completely by surprise. And her breath hitched, her heart pounded in her ears. And the moment Sawyer pulled back, barely two centimeters, she stared into his eyes.

She stuttered over her words as they stared at each other. "W... Why wou-would you do such a thing!" She squeaked. The warmth of his hand on her waist.

"I'm showing you the reason." He said. "Come with me, please my lady" Sawyer gently spoke to her with a small smile.

He made her heart race and she didn't know what she should do. She glanced over and saw her brother slowly awakening and she gripped his shirt. Tears welling up in her eyes. She shoved her face against his chest as she began to cry. She was choosing a pirate over her family..

Sawyer gently picked her up in his arms and before Alan could notice him carrying her off.

They needed to get back to the ship now.

* * *

The crew had made it back to the ship hurrying with preparations for leaving the docks. Amber watched over the railing to watch for Viktor.

Colette had been taken to her room by Sawyer earlier. She was upset and they both refused to talk.

She kept her eyes on the village watching some villagers panic all of a sudden. Then she spotted a flash of red. Viktor!

"He's coming!" She yelled.

"Prepare to depart!" Viktor yelled to the men as he came running from a distance. About twenty to thirty navy men followed behind quickly. "Hurry!" He yelled as he ran. His entire coat covered in blood as his usual ponytail was loose.

"All hands on deck!" Horace yelled and the crew pulled up the anchor and the ramp was being pulled up. Amber stood at the entry way with wide eyes.

She held out her hand. "Jump!" She yelled.

Viktor ran, and he ran fast. But the navy was shooting and it hit his shoulder. Making him flinch in his running, but he didnt stop.

Green eyes stayed on Ambers and he didn't look away. He ran, and quickly jumped, grabbing her hand as his foot touched the railing and he landed on the deck. The ship already offshore.

He panted as he touched his bleeding shoulder. "Bloody hell." he panted.

"Hold on, I'll call Daniel" Sean ran to the cabin. Amber stayed at his side checking out the wound.

"It looks deep." She frowned. Then gazed up at him. "If only I had gotten away, you wouldn't have had to fight. Or injured. I'm sorry."

He gave her a small grin. "It's fine girl. I enjoyed it." he winced.

She touched his unharmed shoulder as Daniel walked up with a frown. "Come on Viktor. I need to remove the bullet." He said.

"Must you? I could keep it as a souvenir." He grinned playfully but slowly stood up. The blood beginning to pour a bit quickly.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Stop playing." he looked at Amber now. "You can come too."

She nodded. "I will."

"I have never been shot so deep. This is going to hurt isn't it?" he looked at daniel

Daniel smirked. Almost devious like. "I'm going to have fun."

Viktor paled. "Daniel. I will need you to get that look out of your eyes." He seemed to slow his walking.

"Do not worry. I have invited your interest along to help you cope with the pain." He said bluntly and Amber looked at him strangely.

Viktor blushed a tint of pink. "She is not an interest Daniel!" he twitched.

"Denial." They made it into the doctor's office and he pulled out a couple of tools from his drawer. "This will hurt. Both of you need to sit down."

Amber pulled up a chair in front of an empty one and waited for Viktor to sit down, dark eyes on him.

"Bloody hell. Can't we just leave it in?" He continued to stand as he looked at Daniel.

"I prefer it out since the wound will heal quicker. Is the mighty captain afraid?" He teased lightly.

"I am not afraid. Simply wary. You are mad when it comes to digging in the flesh." he shuddered.

He shrugged. "Sit down. You have support if you need it." Daniel cleaned his tools with a rag and Amber sat there watching.

"Don't worry. I'm here." She smiled at Viktor. "Like you were for me."

He had a slight blush as he stubbornly looked away. "I am a man. I will be fi- BLOODY HELL DANIEL!" He felt absolute pain as the man poured alcohol on his wound. Viktor gripped the chair handle so hard it snapped. He glared deadly at the doctor.

"Sorry. Should have warned ya." Daniel smirked pulling out a couple of long tools. "Time to get it out. If the pain is not bearable you can pass out."

Amber reached across and held Viktor's hand in hers. "I'm here."

"This is going to be quite terrible." Viktor sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Let us hurry this."He said as he let out a calm breath.

When Daniel started Viktor immediately yanked his hand from ambers and gripped the broken wood. Letting out a loud pained groan that he tried to muffle.

He saw ambers expression and he knew she didn't quite like that he pulled away. But he didn't want to hurt her. He clenched his teeth together as Daniel dug inside his arm.

"Bloody fucking hell!" He shouted as the wood in his grip crumbled to pieces. The pain was too much! He felt like cutting his entire arm off!

"Almost got it." The doctor concentrated on the hole digging in it until he finally got a hold of the bullet, pulling it out gently and placing it on the table. "Thank you for ruining my chair." He said almost sarcastically as he grabbed a needle and thread from beside Amber. "After I close this up I will give you some medicine and rest."

Viktor twitched. He was worried about his chair?! His arm was in absolute pain! He felt light headed now.

The wood had cut up his hand and he slowly opened it to look at it. A little bloody and a couple of splinters.

He tried to concentrate on anything but the pain. He had never felt such an intense sensation.

He wanted to pull the splinters out and clean the wound but he couldn't move his other arm. He looked at Amber who was watching him. Green eyes locking with her dark ones.

He caught her staring! She looked away and glimpsed at his hand. She needed to clean it. Amber got up and plucked one of Daniel's rags off the table and dipped it into some water.

Returning to her seat she grabbed Viktor's hand and cleaned it, plucking the splinters out while doing so.

He lightly blushed and looked away stubbornly once more. "Thanks." he murmured, wincing as Daniel continued.

Amber had cleaned the blood off and the splinters were gone. She grabbed a fresh rag tying it around his hand securing it with a knot. "All done."

"Here as well." Daniel cut the thread and tied it at the end. "You are free to go after I give you your medicine."

"Will this medicine make me wretch?" Viktor gave him a look.

Daniel did not answer. He handed a cup of liquid to Amber and left the office. Amber snickered. "I take that as a yes."

"I hate that man at times." He twitched. He sighed as he slowly stood up, glancing at the broken chair. He shrugged. "I need my bed." he started to walk slowly.

She stood up and walked beside him holding his arm gently. "It's been a long day." She sighed.

"I suppose it has." he stated in return, glancing at her as she walked beside him.

The two became silent after that; they walked into their room and she sat him down in the bed, placing the cup in his hands. "I am going to take a nap as well."

He nodded slowly. "Will you be sleeping with the Callaghan girl?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "I'll be staying in here."

"That is fine." he mumbled as he started to drink the liquid in the cup. Making a disgusted face and wrinkling his nose he slowly tried to set aside while Amber wasn't looking.

"You drank that quick hm?" She gave him a knowing look. Raising a brow. "Drink it all."

"I did." He pouted slightly as he scooted closer to the wall.

She reached for the cup and the weight was a little lighter. Looking inside saw half of it left. "It can't be that bad."

"It tastes like a decaying rat." He stated with a wrinkled nose.

"You've taken a break. Now drink the rest." She got on the bed next to him and held the glass to him.

"I will not. It is disgusting." he almost whined as he tried pushing it away. But his arm was throbbing and he could only use one. And it was his non dominant arm.

He is acting like a child! She scooted closer to where she sat in front of him in her knees. "Take it in one gulp."

"No!" He shut his mouth and turned his head with a stubborn pout.

Twitch. "Don't make me force you to drink it." She threatened.

He growled lightly. She won't give up! He turned to her and grabbed the cup with a glare. He mostly glared at the cup. Why did it have to be disgusting? Because Daniel is a mad man.

He puffed his cheeks out and looked at her. "I will drink it."he told her.

She nodded. Then continued to stare. "I'm making sure."

He sighed. Stubborn girl. Quickly he downed it. Tossing the cup and shaking his head vigorously from the disgusting taste.

"Good job" Amber smiled. Patting his hair slightly ruffling it. "I'm off to sleep. Get some rest." She moved to the edge of the bed and got off, heading up her set up on the floor.

He watched her for a long moment, and then looked back down at his bandaged hand. He wondered what this feeling was... This feeling he had towards this time traveling girl...

* * *

It was the middle of December now, two weeks after the navy and Colette still did not leave her room. She had rejected Amber as well and the blonde did not know what to do. She sat out on the deck watching the water thinking.

Thinking about Colette, her family, school, Viktor... hey priorities are getting mixed up and she did not know how to stop her feelings. For some odd reason she felt like she needed to be near the lady. Her chest hurt and she did not know why...

"Oi. I haven't seen the Callaghan girl about. Have you been hiding her away?" Viktor walked up casually, his eyes moving towards the crew working and then Amber.

She did not look his way. All she did was stare out. "I haven't talked to her."

"Oh? I suppose I should ask Sawyer then." He scratched his chin.

She shrugged. "I am not getting in between it."

He rose a brow. "You are quite... Distant today." He noted.

"I need to clear my head first before worrying about others." She mumbled. Her eyes halfway closed listening to the waves hit the boat.

"Clear your head?" he wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking of her home? The shell? He wondered... "What does that mean?"he questioned.

"I..." she stopped herself. Holding her stomach she sighed. "I am homesick is all." That wasn't the reason but it was believable.

He rose a brow. "It seems reasonable. But your eyes tell me otherwise." the way he spoke that sentence gave her a small chill down her back before looking up at mint green eyes.

She quickly looked away. "It's my problem." She stated.

"You are on my ship." He seemed to take a rather authoritative stance.

"Why do you care?" She kept her focus away from him.

He clicked his tongue. "I do not need a reason. You have worries. Would it not be nice to tell someone of them?"

She jolted. It would take the weight off... but she couldn't do it. She shook her head in protest. "I'm fine."

"If that is what you wish." He seemed to mumbled as he watched the waves. It was always calming, the ocean.

She was being stubborn again. Viktor looked out at the ocean and he wondered what it was weighing on her shoulders. Did he care? The question circled his head.

They gazed at the ocean thinking to themselves when suddenly they heard a thump behind them making Amber jump.

"Don't drop the damn barrel!" Horace yelled bringing her back from her thoughts. For a moment she was remembering home and if Viktor and her friends came back with her. And it made her heart ache. It can never happen.

She is conflicted. She wants to go home... but the feeling when she sees Viktor is holding her back. She knew for a while she had a crush on him but she is afraid it developed into something more.

"Sean. You know that barrel is twice your weight." Viktor spoke as he started to walk over to the group,leaving Amber to watch him go.

"Something bothering ya?" She glanced to her left and almost froze. Richard was talking to her?

"Nothing really." She shrugged trying to play it off.

He hummed. "You don't have to tell me. But be wise to tell the captain." He stood next to her, closer then he has been since months ago. "And I am sure whatever is eating away at you, you will figure it out."

Amber gazed up with wide eyes. "Are you comforting me?"

"Nonsense." He rejected. "I am telling the truth." He cleared his throat. "The real reason I came here is to say thank you. For saving our asses at port. If it wasn't for your gibberish we would not be alive right now."

Amber stared, then got up from her sitting position. "It was nothing."

"Take the damn thanks woman." Twitch. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine. You're welcome." Her hands were on her hips. "I...am sorry about, you know." She looked at his wrapped up nub.

"My hand? No, I have had time to think and I was wrong. I'm sorry." He bowed his head and all she could do was smile at him.

"Thank you."

"Oi. Richard. I need you to help Elijah in the kitchen." Viktor called. "Horace. Move these for the lad. He bit off more than he could chew." Viktor waved them about and the crew got back to work.

He glanced over to Amber who was watching him in return. And she quickly looked away. Making him almost blush. Her stare had been lingering and he wondered if what she was thinking about was him...

Why was he suddenly feeling hopeful? He couldn't possibly have affections? Him? Viktor Alexson? Absurd!

Silence... He wondered if it wasn't so absurd...

* * *

It had been one more week. And Colette was still being rather anti social. So Amber was outside of her door. Knocking lightly.

She waited a moment before walking in. At this point it had been a month since they left the port where the navy attacked.

When she walked in she saw Colette sitting on her bed, sewing a tear in one of her dresses. The girl seemed a bit thinner. Her waist still just as tiny and and her curly hair was a bit of a mess. She looked at Amber.

"Amber. What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Checking on you." She frowned looking at her. "I haven't seen you in so long I was afraid I would find a corpse."

"I am alive." Colette responded as she continued to sew now.

"What has been bothering you?" Walking to her and sitting down on a chair across from her.

She was silent for a long moment, stopping her sewing and beginning to fiddle with the needle and thread. "I found my brother." She murmured. "And Sawyer found us. He would not let me go with him."

Amber showed her interest by leaning forward. "So he took you? What happened to your brother?"

"He knocked him out. And chased me after I ran." She set the dress to the side. "I let him take me away." She fiddled with her fingers. "It frustrates me."

"You didn't let him. He took you from your family." She frowned. "But when you find the treasure you'll be free."

"Yes. I suppose." She down casted. "I do miss my family. I am sure my brother is exceptionally worried." she sighed.

"...mine too." For some odd reason this answered her worrying. Family before boys? Yes, most definitely. "We will see our family's again someday."

"Perhaps. I feel as though my life will end soon. Perhaps it is my own worries. But in my stomach, I feel as though I will never see them again."She clenched her dress.

Amber's eyes widened. The girl was worrying about death? "You will. Do not lose faith." She held her hands and squeezed them gently.

She looked at Amber and smiled small. "I am furious with Sawyer. I wish to smack him."

"Then go. Smack him hard in the face with all your might. It'll make you feel better." Amber fist bumped the air. "Show him what you got!"

"I will!" she stood up. "How dare he thinks he can just take me away and manhandle me like a sack of potatoes!" she stood up and marched out of the room, Amber quickly following, but from a distance.

"You bloody pirate! Come out here!" she yelled as she stood on the deck. The men looking at her with surprised expressions.

Sawyer slowly looked over from his spot by the barrels. "Yes you! I have a bone to pick with you!" She stomped her foot lightly.

Sawyer slowly but surely made his way to her as the crew watched intently. Amber hurrying over to Viktor who watched too. "Yes my lady?"

"You are a savage man who only cares for himself! I am not your object you can just throw around!" She raised her hand and slapped his cheek, the crew literally gasping and stepping back in shock and slight fear. Watching as the man slowly turned his head back, wiping his mouth.

"Oh? Is that so?" His eyes shifted and they were a little darker now. Amber could feel the tension and she almost squeaked. Perhaps this was a bad idea!

He rubbed his cheek and a sadistic grin spread across his lips. "I can start treating you like an object if that's what you want."

She looked at him, eyes widening slightly. But she stood her ground. "I won't allow it any longer! I am not afraid of you!" She stomped her foot as she looked up at him defiantly. Why was he looking at her like that?! Had she made a mistake!? It was too late to back down now!

"You aren't..." he hummed. "You have grown very courageous." In a split second he grabbed her hand. "How about we continue this behind closed doors?" He gave her a feral look and next thing she knew she was going back into the cabins with wide eyes.

"Unhand me! Amber! Do not just allow him to snatch me away!" she tried to pull from him but his grip on her wrist was strong and she glared at him as he pulled her through the cabin doors.

"H-he's going to kill her!" Amber cried loud.

"I can't stop Sawyer when he has that look in his eyes. She slapped him. She will have to deal with the outcome." Viktor told her as the crew shivered.

Amber could not help but feel sorry for the girl. All she could do is pray Sawyer does not hurt her.

* * *

Sawyer had led her to his room and brought her inside. Locking the door he turned to her letting go of her wrist. "I haven't seen you for a month and you slap me? How generous." He said in a cold tone.

"You angered me! I have not seen my family in /months/ and you drag me away!" She spat.

"Your agreement is to stay on this boat until you find the treasure. After, you can do whatever the hell you want. Leave and go to your family. Leave this ship. Leave me behind!" He yelled clenching his fists at his sides.

She looked at him in surprise. "Leave... You behind?" Cerulean blue peered at him with confusion and still slightly upset of course. "You are worried you won't have a woman to manhandle is that it?" She crossed her arms

"Of course not! I do not want you to leave is all." Because he has feelings but he will not admit it.

She gazed at him. Taking a step back. Was he expressing feelings? "Do... Do you have affections for me?" she stuttered with wide surprised blue eyes.

"No-nonsense!" He retorted. Eyes shifting to the bed. "Not at all."

"You are lying."she took a small step forward as she gazed at him determinedly.

"I am not." He mimics by taking a step back.

"You are because you are not looking at me and you are avoiding me now!" she grabbed his chin. "You owe me the truth!"

"The truth?" he shut his mouth after that. He cannot profess his feelings!

"Fine. Hide it all you want. But what you did in that town was selfish." She poked his chest with her fingernail. He stole her away from her family. She could have seen them. All of them... And then she paused. And she stared into Sawyer's eyes. And she remembered the kiss they shared. And she remembered giving in to him. She remembered... Choosing him. She chose to go with him instead of staying. Why? Was it to save her brother?

She looked at the man in front of her and slowly began to feel guilt. She had slapped him. Over her anger at him. But it wasn't towards him.

It was towards herself. And the emotions she had for him. She knew she had affections for the man. She only wished he wasn't a pirate.

"I...." She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Perhaps we are both selfish." She seemed to whimper almost as a tear fell down her cheek. The Callaghan girl quickly wiping her face, beautiful cerulean blue eyes looking at sawyer with a glossy look.

Sawyer gazed at her beautiful face and the urge to lean in and kiss her was rising in his throat. His hands held her tiny waist, bending down and capturing her lips in another surprise kiss. This one was sweeter than the last and he craved for it. To hold her close and kiss the day away.

The warmth of his lips on here made her almost gasp in surprise. But she allowed it this time. She let him kiss her and she felt no shame.

"Sawyer..." she murmured against his lips.

"I am selfish" he pulled back only a small bit as he showed a warm smile at her. "I want you all to myself."

Colette looked up at him with surprise. All to himself? She wondered what that meant. Marriage? Sex? To be on this ship for years? She didn't know. But she sort of wanted him to herself as well. She wanted to lean close. She wanted to forget her worries and relish in his touch.

There was a sudden knock on the door making them pull back from each other. "Colette, are you alive?" It was Amber sounding worried for her friend.

"She is" Sawyer answered.

"I didn't ask you." She retorted back making him sigh.

Colette pulled from Sawyer slowly, "I am." She spoke and she knew Sawyer watched her as she went to open the door. Amber standing there as Colette tried to wipe her eyes of any excess tears. She noticed the crew piled behind her with curious looks. She sweatdropped.

"You look unscathed." Amber hummed. Looking at her arms and neck. No marks.

"I have never harmed a lady." Sawyer piped in but Amber gave him a glare.

"Zip it." She pointed at him and he threw his hands up.

"Amber." Colette seemed to smile. "I am fine. Sawyer and I were... Talking." She scratched her light pink cheek. She could still feel the tingle on her lips.

"I want details." Amber grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away as the crew parted for them. Sawyer watching and he sighed.

"We should head back to deck before the captain yells at us." He stepped out of the room and with the other guys they left. All still curious on what occurred.

* * *

"I have already told you we only spoke." Colette said as Amber had her cornered in her room. She had her hands on her hips and a look that said she didn't believe her.

"You can tell me." Amber stared hard at her. "You and Sawyer were too comfortable with each other."

"T-Too comfortable?" She seemed to glance away. "W-We argued a bit." she fidgeted. "And then..." Amber seemed to lean in with the suspense. Eyes never leaving Colette. "He.. Erm. He kissed me." She scratched her cheek.

"WHAT!" She screamed in joy. "Oh I am so proud!" She gushed at the girl with a large grin.

"Just what are you smiling for! It was a simple kiss! He has done it twice now! What do I do with him!" Her face erupted into red as she turned away from Amber embarrassed.

"You love him of course" she wiggled her finger at her.

"L-Love! That pirate!? I can not!" she covered her face.

"You can. You are acting like you don't have feelings for him. But I have seen you both, the tension is ridiculous." She crossed her arms.

"Tension?" she peered from between her fingers. "Is that some future term for love in your time?"She said muffled through her hands.

"It is a term used when two people like each other but they won't admit it." Amber nodded.

Slowly the girl dropped her hands. "But he is a pirate." she murmured. "And he makes me angry sometimes." She frowned small as she looked down.

"He may be." Amber grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It shouldn't stop you."

"My father would never allow it. My brother... None of my family. They would have him killed." She looked at Amber. "I do feel... Something for him. But... I am not sure it is allowed. A lady and a pirate.." it sounded so foreign on her lips.

"It is difficult." She mumbled looking at Colette. It would be hard. Standards were different and strict during this time period.

"My feelings are conflicted. My heart yearns for him." She touched her dress above her heart.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Amber suggested.

"Perhaps... If you speak to that captain about your own feelings." She noted as she looked away innocently.

"Don't turn this on me." Twitch.

"My apologies." she said innocently as she sat down with a small sigh. "How will I approach him again?" her cheeks were a light pink.

"Wait a couple of days to think about it and then perhaps after a meal talk to him." Amber really didn't know, she was only trying to help.

"Do these things happen often in your time? You seem knowledgeable in the oddest of things." Colette noted.

"It happens a lot." She shrugged.

"I will talk to him when I am ready." She fidgeted.

"You have to at least talk to him. I will ask you everyday." She grinned victorious.

"I will avoid you." She grabbed the small pillow and smacked the girl lightly, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh?" Amber snatched a pillow to and threw it at the girl's face smacking her. "Don't underestimate me."

She gasped, hair a bit ruffled as she looked at her with shock. "You smacked me!" she hit her again,quickly running away from the bed and closer to the door.

"No you don't!" Amber jumped at the pillow and launched it at Colette hitting her in the back of the head. "I am the queen of pillow fights"

Colette puffed her cheeks out, grabbing the fallen pillow. "Hyaaaaa!!!"she ran full force at Amber and knocked her over while repeatedly hitting her with the pillow gently.

"You'll never get me!" Grabbing another stray pillow she knocked it over Colette's shoulder and crawling out from under her while she was distracted.

"You cheat!"Colette cried as the two began to knock at each other with pillows. While doing so the two were unaware of the door opening. And Sawyer and Viktor standing there with a questionable glance.

"Should we break it up? I quite like it." Viktor noted quietly to Sawyer.

"They will realize soon enough." He smirked as the two men watched the girls fight. Amber threw one after another until she ran out of ammo. Only to be bombarded with tons of pillows from the lady.

"My weapons!" She cried when the barrage hit her.

"I am the winner!" Colette cheered as she jumped. Her hair a mess and her dress disheveled. She was panting but laughing lightly.

Amber collapsed onto the floor in utter defeat. Hair frizzy and dress wrinkly. "This time you are lucky." She smiled small. "Do you feel better now? You are laughing."

"I do." she giggled softly as she started to brush her hair out. She smiled as she looked to the side and met the two men’s gaze. She squeaked.

"Hello ladies." Viktor smirked.

"How long have you been there?" Amber blinked showing minimum surprise on her face.

"Not long." Sawyer smiled small. Feeling a little jealous. The witch made Colette happy. Which he couldn't even do.

"I was enjoying the sight." Viktor commented making the two twitch. And Sawyer sweatdrop.

"It's over now." Amber stood up and fixed her dress. "The fighting made me hungry." She smiled small.

"There is food in the kitchen. Elijah is making dinner now. It will be ready soon." Viktor replied.

"I'm guessing fish is on the menu again" She made a light joke making her way to where the boys stood. "I'll go change then"

"Ill follow."Viktor volunteered as he moved out of the way of the door and waited for her to walk.

She moves out of the room and Viktor followed her leaving Sawyer and Colette alone again.

"I see you had a good time." He stepped in towards her.

"It... Was enjoyable." She tried to smooth her wild hair down.

"She is a good friend." He sighed. "I'm almost sad about it. She made you laugh."

"She is quite... Funny." Colette peered at him. "You can be as well. Sometimes." She seemed to smile small as she looked away.

"Eh? I am funny all the time." He huffed with crossed arms. His eyes landing on her light pink cheeks and smooth jaw line. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Maybe." She smiled small and let her hands drop and folded them behind her back as she lightly tapped the tip of her shoe. "Do you not have somewhere to be? I interrupted you earlier didn't I?"

"It's done." He moved closer to her with his hand out reached to her cheek, stroking it gently. "I came to see how you are faring my lady."

Her cheeks began to warm and she felt herself growing nervous as his hand brushed her skin. "I-I am faring quite well." Colette looked down from his gaze.

"Excellent. Would you like to change before dinner?" He pulled his hand away slowly leaving a drifting heat.

"No. Its fine." She said softly, glancing up at him. She didn't know what to say. How to word this. "Sawyer. Could you.. Tell me, what you feel?" her cheeks were flaming from embarrassment.

"Feel?" He did not understand what she was asking until he noticed the blooming red cheeks and nervous hands. That feel. His feelings for her? "I" he already stopped himself and changed his answer into a question. "What if you don't like the answer."

"I want your honesty." Colette said softly as her bright cerulean eyes looked at him through lusciously long black lashes.

He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "I love you" there. He said it. He didn't want to see her expression of disgust. "I have for a while now. Since the island."

Colette couldn't move. All she could do was stare. She could feel a lump in her throat and loud pounding in her ears.

Love? He loved her? He said love.

It repeated in her mind and her chest felt on fire. The words he spoke made her body feel warm and she could see he wasn't looking at her.

She took a step forward, and paused. But slowly her hand touched a lock of his hair that had fallen in front of his face and she brushed it back. Her knuckles brushing his soft skin against his cheek.

"Since the island?" She seemed to murmur. She wondered why. But she also wondered why herself. Because she felt something for the man as well. Was it love? What does she do? What does she say?

"Open your eyes, Sawyer." She said softly and slowly she could see his chocolate gaze meet hers. Her arms went around his shoulders and she pushed herself against him, hugging him gently with her face lightly against his shoulder.

His body went rigid at her touch. The feeling of her against him and he is positive she can hear his raging heart beat against her ear. "Colette..." arms wrapped around her as he held her close.

"I am not sure if it is love." She murmured as she raised her head to look up at him. "However... I.. Crave your warmth. Your touch. I enjoy the way you look at me at times. I dream of your eyes and at times I wish for more than what we have." Her voice was melodic in his ears as she spoke so softly.

"I too." Hands touched her warm cheeks, fingertips patting against them gently. "I want you to be near me. I want to hold you and give you everything.

Her cheeks were blooming and she could feel her heart beating against her chest fast. One of her hands against his chest she could feel they were in sync. She leaned herself against his touch and seemed to let out a shaky sigh.

"What will we do?"She murmured.

"For now, we do not think of the future. We hold each other and love until then." He replied, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Do not think of the future. He spoke. She could do that. Not worry about when she would have to leave. Where they would end up. She would simply relish in this moment with him.

Her only response was hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go.

They stood in each others embrace for what felt like hours. Him holding her. He wanted to hold her longer but the sounds outside made him pull away. "It's time for dinner, shall I escort you?"

"If you wish." She seemed to blush lightly as she glanced to the side and smoothed out her dress.

Reluctant he let her go and moved to the door hand extended to her. "I will take you. My lady."

"Thank you." She blushed as she took his hand lightly. The two walking out.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I can type on a computer and send a message immediately to someone from across the world in less than a second. Why do you keep doubting me?" It was almost midnight and the only oil lamp on in the whole ship was Viktor's. He and Amber started talking and ended up on her talking about computers and social media which Viktor rejected.

Amber laid on the floor with her blanket over her and her pillow tucked underneath her chin watching the captain lay on his side with a confused and an expression of utter disbelief.

"I can not believe you. If I am in New Zealand, and you in London. You could speak with me? It is impossible." He waved his hand as he laid on his side and watched her.

"I am telling the truth. I can't make it up." she puffed out her cheeks. "And you know what? We sent three humans to the moon"

He choked. "The moon? The large thing that lights up the sky at night?" He pointed. "That is impossible!"

"Not at all. It happens in 1969." She smiled. "It's amazing how much can happen in hundreds of years."

"That is.... Unbelievable." He seemed in surprise. A person like one of them.... On the moon. That was amazing. "There is nothing too amazing happening in this time." he shrugged. "Mostly killing and plagues." He scratched his chin.

"There is something though." She gave him a look and she smiled wider. "Pirates would be so cool during our time. But alas, there are very few left."

"Very boring world you live in then." He smirked. "Being a pirate keeps me alive. Sailing the sea gives me life." He leaned onto his back with a small smirk.

"True. A lot of people still sail out on the water too. Hold on," she got up from her pallet and moved to his bed, sitting on it and scooting to the window. "Come here."

He glanced at her with a raised brow. But slowly he sat up in his baggy pants and white blouse. He walked over to where she sat and sat down himself. "Well?" He questioned.

"Imagine this." she pointed out to the window. "A vast as the sea is, there are tons of tiny boats with families fishing, swimming, going under water for long periods of times with breathing tanks. Also in the distance are large ships, bigger than this one with one thousand and more people on it sailing from country to country."

He looked out at the sea. And he could imagine it. But he was sure he couldn't see what she could. "Breathing tanks?" that was one thing that had caught his interest. "What is that?"

"Breathing tanks are filled with oxygen. You wear a see through mask around your eyes, a breather in your mouth, and you can swim in the ocean for long periods of time." Amber smiled. "It's called scuba diving. I've done it a couple of times with my brother and his friends."

"Scuba diving?" The words she spoke were almost foreign but he tried to comprehend. "So you could stay under the water? and swim? As long as you wanted?" how magical that sounded.. He could swim with fish and be in the sea. It sounded beautiful.

Amber nodded. "Sounds great right? It definitely is."

"You are making me a bit jealous. You know I will stay in this time when you go back." he commented as he looked out at the sea once more.

"Depending if we ever find the shell, I may never go back." she stated out into the dark night sky listening to the gentle waves.

"Is that what you wish?" He questioned softly.

"To go back? Yes" she frowned a little with furrowed eyebrows. "I have been gone for so long. My family, I miss them."

"I see." he seemed to go silent now. He wondered why it displeased him. He knew she would leave. He wasn't even sure he still wanted that shell. He... Wondered what this feeling was..

"Compared to my first encounter with you, I...like being here. Though I know I do not belong in this era." She glanced over to him,

"You like it?"he looked at her with a raised brow. "You went from having quite a lot to having nothing."

"I did. But it's nice to not worry about my cellphone and constant messages and bantering on the web. Kind of like a technology vacation. I believe everybody needs one every once in a while." Amber smiled small. "I have no complaints about it."

He hummed. He had never experienced such a thing. It was interesting but he felt lost when she spoke sometimes. "Your life is interesting."

"Only because it is different." Her smile had grown bigger, her eyes never leaving his mint green ones. "I believe yours is more interesting."

His heart seemed to pick up pace as he kept his eyes on her. "How so?"he questioned curiously.

"You are a famous pirate. Of course your life is a lot more amazing then mine. I am only a nobody and I will die one." Amber said it so casually it even made her surprised.

He looked at her with surprise. And he touched her cheek as his eyes searched hers. She could feel him looking into her eyes and she almost though he was searching her soul. "You are Amber. You are not a no one." He told her firmly. Eyes never leaving hers and he had never wanted someone to believe something so much more than he did now.

"Viktor..." Her eyes widened and her heart picked up in pace, her gaze never wanting to leave his again. "...Thank you." she could not think of another thing to say. It's all she could muster from her jumbled mind.

"You should never look at yourself in that way. You are a magical woman." He seemed to murmur as he let her cheek go gently.

"Magical huh? Not really." she let out a small laugh.

"Not to you maybe." He mumbled and he looked out at the sea once more, feeling a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh?" her cheeks turned a light pink too. "I-if you say so." Her heart won't calm itself!

She sounded nervous and it made him nervous as well. He had to calm himself. His cheeks were too warm! He looked at the sea and slowly closed his eyes. "It is quite late." he mentioned but he wasn't sleepy. He wanted to stay beside her.

"It is." she mumbled softly, getting up from the bed slowly. "Sleep well." Amber headed back to her bed.

"Ah. You!... Er... You do not have to go if.." he paused and kept his gaze away. "I am not tired. So I will be awake for sometime."he stated.

Amber stopped midway and turned back around to look at him. He had to go and say things so casually! "Are you saying you want me to stay up with you?"\

"I am not saying I want you to!"He blushed now. "It is your decision." He wanted to cross his arms,but that would make him look childish he felt.

Without further thinking she headed back to the bed and sat down next to him with her legs drawn under her. "We can talk more until you are tired."

Would he ever grow tired of talking to her? He wondered. "If that is what you wish." He seemed to puff his cheeks a bit childishly. "We are nearing closer to the area you and the Callaghan girl spoke of. I will need directions when we arrive. It will be another week however."

"Of course." she nodded. Leaning against the wall holding her arm and staring ahead. "You will set Colette free after the treasure is found?"

"It was the original idea. Sawyer does not seem keen on the idea any longer. He has grown a liking to the woman. Which is a very rare occurrence."

"I believe the decision is up to her. Whatever she may choose." Amber closed her eyes and sighed again. "I have only spoken about me and you barely open up about your past. Do you not want me to know?"

"There is not much to myself. I am a simple pirate on the search for treasure." He shrugged.

There he goes again. Avoiding the matter. "Fine, I won't talk about me until you talk."

He looked at her with a raised brow and frowned small. "What is there to know?" He seemed to frown deep.

"I want to know about your life before you became a pirate." Amber opened her eyes and glanced over to him.

"Why?" he responded rather quick. Why did she want to know? What was the point?

"Because I want to know more about you. Not from a book." she smiled in response to him.

He hummed small. "What do the books tell you? or rather... What do you know already?"

"I only know about you as a pirate. Not your childhood." She is so eager to know!

Viktor tapped his fingers on his knee and looked out at the sea once more. "Well. As a boy. I enjoyed swimming. Going to town. Cooking with my mother. We lived quite far from town, beside the sea actually. We had a dog as well. And a cat. My mother loved to feed the birds and ducks. She was very giving." He seemed to smile small.

"Did you have friends?" she moved a little closer to him and got more comfortable as she eyed him.

"Not really. I suppose I played with town kids when my mother and I went. But we were never very close. I did not get close to many people. I believe the only friend I ever really had was Sawyer." he scratched his chin. "We did live rather far from town as well. So it would have been hard anyway."

"You don't have phones to keep in touch." she smiled. "What is your favorite memory growing up?"

She was intensely curious he noticed. It was weird for him. To have someone so curious. "My favorite memory will always be when my mother and I would go fishing for dinner. It wasn't often. She didn't really enjoy fish but I loved it." He seemed to smile as he scratched his head. "So every now and then she would go fishing with me so I could have it for a meal."

She could imagine young Viktor playing in the stream with his mother trying to find a fish to catch and it made her smiled small. "She loved you very much."

"I suppose she did hm?" he seemed to fidget now, losing himself in thought.

"Even the smallest actions she did for you shows she loved you." Amber placed her hand on his and squeezed it. "No matter what you do, I am sure she is proud."

He was surprised when her hand touched his and he looked at her with a surprise. But he didn't pull away. "I am not sure. If she were to see the way I killed men, I am sure she would be disappointed." He frowned small. But he didn't wish to think of it.

"You were defending the people you care for. I think that is enough reason for her to look past the killings." Holding his hand giving it one last squeeze before retracting her hand.

"Perhaps. Do you feel better now that I have answered some questions?" He looked at her with a small smirk

"I am satisfied for now." she crossed her arms smirking back. "You will have to talk more later."

"What more is there to talk about?" he seemed to pout.

"I will think of questions for later." she nodded at him.

"I am fearful." he seemed to chuckle as he leaned back on his bed comfortably, his eyes glancing over to her.

"You should be. I will think long and hard on what I want to know. Until I am content, no more questions about me." she waved her finger at him.

He looked at her surprised. "That is incredibly unfair." he pouted

"Who has been asking questions for months hm?" she smirked in victory.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her beside him, pulling her into a headlock. "You never told me this would happen. I was very curious about your life." he ruffled her hair and even though she wiggled to get away he kept her close. Almost selfishly since he liked the warmth she gave off beside him.

"Let me goooo! Viktor." she whined loud trying to get free but to no avail, she was stuck in his arms, back against his chest. Not that she really minded but still!

"I am much stronger." he grinned.

"Noooo" cries. Amber stopped her protest and laid against him with a pout. "You are mean."

"I am." he agreed with a small smirk. The feel of her wrapped up in his arms made him feel utterly content.

"You admit it." she mumbled resting her head against his chest and tried not to blush. This was the closest they have ever been.

"Atleast I do not lie about it." he noted sleepily.

"Are you tired now?" she asked quietly looking up at him.

He nodded slowly, his eyes already half lidded. "Do you wish to leave?" he mumbled quietly, slowly loosening his hold as his eyes drifted closed

"If you wish to sleep then I will." but she did not make an effort to move at the moment until she noticed his loose grip on her, then she slid across the bed and sat on the edge. "I will head to bed too.”

His hand had touched hers and he wanted to tell her to stay. He wondered if it was his sleepy state of mind. But all he did was touch her hand. If she wished to leave she would wouldn't she? He began to doze off, black hair splayed across the pillow as he slept contently.

The girl blushed deep red now and slowly moved her hand from his and stood up. Her feet moving to her blanket and she laid down quickly. This development is kind of scary and yet she is fine with it.

* * *

An explosion sounded in the water and the waves were crashing against the ship. Amber had came stumbling out of her room and onto the deck as the crew yelled. "Amber! Get back in the cabin!"Viktor shouted as the men were scrambling to the canons.

There was another ship a mile a way. It was a bit larger than theirs and it had a dragon on the front flag. Wrapped in golden flames. Another pirate ship. And they were coming full force towards them.

Colette had come out as well, beside Amber with wide eyes. "What is going on!"she seemed to yell, turning to Amber for answers.

"We are being attacked! Come back in." She grabbed her arm and tugged the girl back into the cabins. "We can't help. This is not our forte." She said listening to the yelling outside.

"We can't just wait here to die! Where is Sawyer?" Colette seemed a bit frantic as she pulled her arm away and swung the door open to see the rain began to pour. The ship was growing closer and there was a loud explosion that rocked them, the two girls hitting the deck as their dresses soaked.

The men around them yelled and Colette whipped her head up to see Sawyer and Horace yanking a rope and changing the direction of the ship. She felt nothing but fear as fire was beginning to rise from one side of the boat.

"Hold her steady!" Sawyer gripped the rope tight with Horace, teeth gritted and focused eyes. "Don't let go!"

Amber had hit her head hard against the deck making her vision slightly unfocused. Her side throbbing in pain as she tried to sit up but to collapse back onto it as the ship shook from another cannon fire. "We can't stay here Colette! You'll be killed!"

"We can't just leave them!" Colette cried. The rain began to pick up and the only sound they heard was the sound of rain pouring onto the deck and cannons firing.

"We have to surrender Viktor!"Horace yelled and Viktor clicked his tongue. The ship was already damaged!

"We have to help!" Colette started for Sawyer who was yanking the rope with Sean now. Another fire hit and it hit the side she began to run to, sending her sliding to the wall of the other side. The entire crew began to pause. It was too damaged now. If they continued to leave they would only sink.

Sawyer let go of the rope and frowned. It's no use now. He looked over to Colette and moved to her side fast, helping her up. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

Amber stumbled to her feet almost losing her balance. The ship was closer now and she could see the other crew. They were all built and scraggly looking it almost made her shiver.

"Bloody hell." Viktor growled as Sawyer helped Colette to her feet. The ship was directly across from them, a large plank hitting the railing as a couple men hopped on top. Walking over to their ship as Viktor stood in front of everyone.

"Where the bloody hell is your captain!" He growled. The two men jumped onto Viktors deck and then woman in black and dark purple had come into view. She was golden skinned with black long braided hair and molten gold eyes. Viktor visibly flinched.

"Lucille." His eyes narrowed.

"Viktor."She seemed to smirk as walked casually over. Glancing she saw saw the crew. "Sawyer." she jumped onto the deck in front of Viktor. "Isn't this a pleasant reunion?" She seemed to tap the hilt of her sword at her side.

"You attacked my ship." Viktor growled at her and she shrugged.

"You are on a navy boat. I suppose you stole it. But I needed some supplies. And a little gold." she began to walk around as she gazed around the broken ship. "How low you seem to have fallen." she seemed to grin as Viktor clenched his fists.

"Lucille. It is nice to see you again. About a year has passed no?" Sawyer greeted the woman with a wave.

Amber knew the name. Lucille. It was on the tip of her tongue. She knew it because of class. Crap...

"Of all ships it has to be ours. You know, I am sure there are plenty of navy ships in another direction." The right hand said in an almost teasing tone.

Colette was looking utterly confused as Lucille seemed to smirk.

"Well. That is true. But don't you think it is interesting that I happened upon this ship of all ships? I think it is a sign." She smirked as she glanced at Viktor who twitched.

"You can get off of my ship." He spat.

"Watch it Viktor. Im the one who has taken control of your ship." She glared at him dangerously.

"Now now. Lucille, my friend, we cannot give you gold. We have none ourselves." Sawyer stepped away from Colette and joined them. "The only price available is our rum and we are running low."

Amber finally remembered! She's a rival of Viktor's. A very strong and brave woman who butted heads constantly with the pirate captain.

She sidled up next to Colette, both watching intently.

"Rum? Well. I have plenty myself. I'll take some ropes. And food. Kitchenware." She smirked. "It's no offense to you of course Sawyer." She stopped beside Viktor. "But your captain I'm not too fond off."

"Piss off Lucille. You won't touch a thing of ours." He growled.

"I'll do as I please Viktor." She spat in return.

"Are you still hurt from my words? Is that it? A bit of spite on your end?"

She grabbed the hilt of her sword and glared dangerously at him. "I'll have your head you bloody bastard." she raised her voice as Sawyer was feeling himself lose their patience. The air was growing tense.

"Viktor. We do not need a fight right now. " Sawyer tried to calm down the situation before it got out of hand. He touched the man's shoulder and leaned into his ear whispering. "You do not want Miss Amber to see you kill a woman, yes? "

Viktor paused with a frown, and glanced at Amber who was watching him. He looked back at Lucille who had seen his eyes flicker.

"I see two women. Im assuming from the look in your eyes one of them has rather... Captured your interest?" She seemed to have a tad of resentment in her tone as she looked over to the two. Her hand still on her sword.

"Don't bloody look at her." Viktor spat as he took a step.

"I will do as I please on the ship I have taken over!" She raised her voice as she started for the two girls.

Amber took a step back and held onto Colette's arm pulling her back as well. They cannot underestimate her.

"Lucille." Sawyer frowned trying to stop her.

"Which one is it hm? The blonde? Or the irish girl? Such light colors. " Lucille had a dark frown as she continued to walk and stopped. Viktor had yanked his sword out.

"You will not touch her. You will leave my bloody ship!" He shouted. Lucille had whipped her head to glare at him dangerously.

"Men." She snapped her fingers. "I want those two on my ship." She said in a demand with a cold tone.

Immediately ten more men came from the ship and Viktor had started for Lucille. Who whipped around and their swords clashed.

"You will not touch her! Sawyer!" He shouted and they fought quickly. And effortlessly.

"Unhand me!" Colette shouted as the men began yanking at Amber and Colette. The Irish girl retaliated, kicking her

Sawyer pulled out his sword starting for Colette only to be cut off by five men. Viktor's crew was fighting the others; Viktor was fighting Lucille in equal combat.

Amber swung her arm out and smacked a pirate in the ear making him let go. She then kicked him hard in the knee then swung her arm around hitting the other assailant in the throat. "Ouch" she shook her hand feeling it burn. She looked to the fight between the captain's and did not realize a third man behind her with a piece of wood. The next thing she felt was pain shoot through her head and she collapsed onto the deck, a little bit of blood spilling from her head.

"Amber!" Colette shouted as a man had picked her up and started off. "Let her go!" Colette yelled, kicking man and yanking herself from another. She started to run for the man who had Amber but she was grabbed and swung against the ships wall.

Amber was already on the plank towards the other ship. Colette slowly stood up, a man swinging at her hit her in the stomach, she grabbed the railing and bent over to spit. Whipping around as he grabbed at her, she tried to shove him back, but she slipped. Her eyes widened as she felt herself lose balance, air was beneath her. and the rain was beginning to pour as a splash sounded when she hit the water.

"Colette!" Sawyer felt his heart stop when he saw her fall over the edge. He dropped his sword and before it hit the deck he was at the railing looking over. "Colette! Answer me!"

There was nothing but the sound of waves hitting the ship, the water droplets from the sky beginning to pick up and tap against the deck. Viktor and Lucille clashed with swords as the men were beginning to attack Viktor, the captain swung around, knocking them down as another sliced at his shoulder,making him drop to the deck floor.

"Halt!" Sawyer's voice boomed loud making the men stop, even the other crew paused. The brunette pushed away from the railing and turned to Lucille giving her an icy glare. "I will kill you" he swiped his sword off the deck.

Her eyes widened as everyone paused. "I did not mean for him to be that injured, Sawyer. You know we have our differences." why was he so angry? She took a step back.

"No. Not him. The girl. The one who went overboard!" He growled. "Search for her immediately!"

"The girl?" she looked to her men and one spoke to her quickly.

"The Irish girl. She fell off the railing." He told her and she looked at Sawyer.

"What are you so concerned over a girl for? You never care for anyone but this wretched captain!" She said with an anxious feeling in her stomach. He did not look happy. Not a bit.

"Did I stutter over my words Sinclair" Sawyer raised his sword up. "If she is dead it is your head on a pike!"

"Oliver. Find the girl." Lucille did not look away from Sawyer, a man pulled away and began for the water.

"Lucille. The waters are too harsh. I am not sure-"

"Find the girl." She repeated and he walked away. Lucille stared at Sawyer. "She is being found. Now put your sword away."

Sawyer glared hard. But he obeyed and put up his sword sliding it back in his sheath. "We were once comrades, now friends. I do not want to take your life. But what happened is inexcusable."

She was silent for a moment. Staring at Sawyer. "I can tell you love her." Lucille frowned small. "I will help find her. For you. But only for you." She seemed to glared down at viktor who was slowly standing while holding his shoulder with a glare.

"Please find her" he said trying to calm down now. They'll find her. They will.

"Where is Amber?"Viktor stood and looked around. "Where is she Lucille?" He glared at her now.

"She is on my ship." She spat. "And you will not find her." Lucille began to stomp off and Viktor growled grabbing for her but Sawyer stopped him.

"If you kill her, she will not find Colette" Sawyer pulled him back as the crew began to leave. "Miss Amber will be unharmed."

"Lucille is doing this in a jealous fit. We do not know what she will do." Viktor sounded slightly panicked. "I want Amber on this ship.."He sounded almost anxious.

"She will be returned soon." Sawyer frowned. His stomach hurt. Colette was gone too. Why did this happen?

Viktor clicked his tongue. They had taken the plank away. And left two men on the ship to keep watch. He frowned. He worried for Amber... He had to get her back. Somehow. Lucille would not keep her from him. "What happened to Colette?" He questioned quietly.

"She fell off the ship attempting to get away from being captured. I believe she may have been swept away by the currents." He frowned clenching his fists.

Viktor clicked his tongue. He did not like to say it... But when people were lost in the ocean... They did not return. "We will find the Callaghan girl. And she will return to yapping at you." Viktor put his hand on the man's shoulder.

Sawyer sighed. Nodding they watched the ship next to them. Lucille was staring at him.

Viktor frowned small. "I do not like this. We have to get this ship to a shore. It will sink if we let it sit overnight." He frowned. "The closest island is south. That is also the direction the current was going. Perhaps we will find the Callaghan girl that way " He added as he watched Sawyer.

"Aye. All I can do now is pray for her safety." Sawyer moved away and instructed the crew to get ready for departure.

"Yes." he murmured quietly. That's all they could do. With both of them. He didn't like that Lucille had Amber. But he knew Lucille would not personally harm her. And he knew Sawyer wished for Colette's return.

They could only wait.

* * *

The first feeling Amber felt when she woke up was the intense pain in her head, the second was the feeling of burning when she opened her eyes to a bright light. It was a candle flickering next to her. Her mind was jumbled. She could not think about what happened. Did something hit her? Where is she?

Amber sat up only to fall back down. Her hands were tied together to the bed she was laying on. Which made her frown

"Finally awake hm? We will be arriving to shore shortly." Lucille stood by the door and took a step closer, gazing at the wall that had a few decorations.

Amber looked up and stared at the captain. A minute went by before it clicked to where she was at. She must have been kidnapped by Lucille. "I was knocked in the head pretty hard."

"I had someone patch up your head. They were not suppose to use brute force. But I suppose you were resisting. " she retorted as she gazed around, slowly, molten gold orbs landed on Amber.

"Why would I not when I was being attacked. Of course I was going to fight back." Her almond shaped eyes locked with hers.

"Tch. Well. You were outnumbered for one." She noted, her eyes staying on Ambers intently. She could see the girl was different. Her eyes were slanted. Her hair was golden. Her skin was pale. This girl was opposite of herself in looks. What did Viktor see..?

Amber could not argue back. Her eyes glancing away to the window on the other side of the room. "How long was I out? "

"It will be dawn soon. Does that give you an estimate?" She questioned.

"Yes" a day. Which means they were long gone from Viktor. Her frown deepened now. "Too long."

"How curious. Do you wish to return? To him?" She seemed to clench her jaw slightly.

Amber looked at her. She meant Viktor, of course. "I wish to return to the crew and ship."

"What do you do? Cook? Clean?" She seemed to have a bit of a cold tone as she questioned. Was Viktor having something with some sort of maid girl?

"Nothing. I'm along for the ride." Then she shrugged. "I'm a captive."

"A captive?" Viktor did not capture people for no reason. She must be helping him with a treasure? "For?"

"I was accused of being a witch, he thought it would get him money and he captured me. But I am not one." She added to her answer. "Now we are looking for a treasure off the coast of Ireland."

"If you are not a witch then why does he keep you?" She questioned with crossed arms.

"He is helping me find a way home." She glanced up at the woman. "I am far from home."

"Viktor? Helping you?" she scoffed. And then frowned. He was helping her. "Where do you come from? You look nothing european." She frowned.

"I'm from London" Amber replied.

"Did I not just say you look nothing European?" Lucille said coldly with a frown as her arms crossed with a glare. "You are lying. And i do not like liars."

"It is the truth. I am from London." Not this time period though. "My mother is not European, she is Asian."

Asian? What is that? She furrowed her brows. "I do not know what you speak. And I do not care any longer. What is the relationship between you and Viktor?" she questioned rudely.

Amber was slightly taken aback. Relationship? They didn't have one. Friends she would say. With really thick tension between them. Or her. She did like him and he has become nicer to her... "Our relationship is friends."

Friends. She scoffed. "Have the two of you bedded?" She questioned, Molten gold eyes were unwavering and staring the girl down.

"No" she immediately spoke. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because Viktor seems to have an interest in you!" She rose her voice as she stomped her foot and yanked her dagger out from anger. "You are just some weak girl!" She clenched the dagger in her hand.

"What do I have-" then she cut herself off. She knew what this was. And she was surprised someone would feel this way towards her. "Are you jealous?"

"Shut your mouth!" She waved the weapon at the girl. "I am not jealous!" She growled as she turned to look away with a glare. "Viktor has stooped low." She grumbled.

"I said we are friends. Nothing more. He is trying to help me find my way home. That is all." Amber frowned. There is more to this story. Sawyer said they were friends? So maybe they were a part of the same crew. Did Viktor and her have a lover's relationship? It made her curious. Also, she felt her heart clench at the thought.

"He does not just help people girl. He kills. He steals. He takes what he wants. If Viktor does one thing. It is never for someone else's benefit." Lucille replied

Benefit for himself? Is...he using her for the magical shell? It slightly makes sense and she did not feel too well now. "I know he kills and steals. Nothing else is going to happen between us."

Lucille wasn't sure she believed her. She could see Viktor had this girl somewhere in his heart and it made her feel almost vulnerable. She could do nothing about it.

"You may believe that. But I can see other wise." Lucille huffed as she turned away,putting her dagger back under her coat.

Amber frowned staring at the window trying to look out. "Where are we?" She changed the subject.

"We are closing in to shore. It's South of your previous position. We are on the look for the Irish girl." Lucille brushed her hair with her fingers as she glanced out of the small window.

"Eh? What happened to her?" Amber stared at the woman now.

"She fell off of the boat and the current took her. It is most likely she drowned. But Sawyer is pushing to find her." she frowned small.

Colette drowned? Amber felt overwhelmed with the news. She can't be dead. She's stronger than that. "She'll pull through. I am sure of it."

"You two are both very confident in the girl."Lucille seemed to huff. "We are not finished girl." her hand went to the door.

"Finished? With what?" For some reason she did not like her attitude towards her.

"With talking." She spat as she sent a dark glare.

The blonde flinched. Totally on her bad side for some reason. Probably Viktor's fault. "Fine. We'll talk later."

Lucille had walked out of the door and closed it with a snap. She didn't like this girl. She didn't like her a bit. This weak blonde haired girl... What did Viktor see!?

* * *

Dawn was approaching now and the raggedy ship was almost to the beach where they would get off and abandon the ship. Sawyer overlooked the sea looking down. Hoping for a second to catch a glimpse of curly red hair, striking blue eyes. To show Colette is still alive.

He is sure she was not dead. She is strong. Very stubborn and won't let the succumb her in death. Never.

She's alive. He is absolutely sure. He will have her in his arms again. Holding her, kissing her senseless and never let her go.

He and the crew will find her. No matter what.

* * *

Colette coughed loudly, vomiting as she felt sand under her hands. Her entire body soaked as the morning sun was brimming over the horizon. She shook, and wiped her mouth as she looked up, falling onto her back she could feel her heavy eyes.

She had never gone through so much. She had to keep afloat as the current tore her in different ways. Grabbing everything that had passed her she had finally grabbed a sturdy enough board piece and held on for life.

The feeling of the sand beneath her was like life had been returned. She panted and curled up. She was exhausted. And still frightened. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know where Sawyer was. Tears burned her eyes. She wanted to find him again... Where was he? Was he thinking of her?

All her thoughts consisted of the right hand. And Amber even passed her thoughts. Were they okay? Would she find them? She held herself close,the sun pouring over with a slight breeze. Her final thoughts before the black had taken over was of the man she shared a kiss with.

* * *

"Of all places to dock, it has to be a bloody island." Walking on the beach were two men in navy uniforms patrolling the area bored. The tall men both had blonde hair and blue grey eyes looking very similar to Daniel. But two were twins: John and Joseph Lillington.

"Older brother needs to reevaluate the maps. Alexson still has the Callaghan miss." Joseph spoke and the twins looked back to the front only to spot a body. "A dead woman?"

They hurried over to the girl lying in the sand only to have their eyes widen. "We better take her back to the captain." John picked up the weightless girl and the two hurried back to their ship. Carrying Colette carefully.

Xxx

Colette could still feel the breeze and slightly shook. She felt like she was floating again. Her eyes shot open. Was she back in the water?! She met blue grey eyes. And blinked.

Who... Was this man?! "How dare you! Unhand me heathen!!" She began to smack at him.

"Lady Callaghan!" John yelled trying to calm her down. His brother laughing at him from beside him.

"You are safe now, Lady Callaghan. We are taking you back home safe and sound."

"How do you know me hm!" she kicked his leg,dangerously close to his groin. She dropped and hit the sand. Huffing and puffing she stood up, fixing her already torn dress, she gave him a glare

Joseph stepped up carefully, wary. "We are part of your brothers battalion. Our mission is to return you home."

"Return me home?" She looked at the two of them. She did not want to return yet. She wanted to see Sawyer. She had to get back to him. "I cannot allow that right now." She put her hand on her hip.

Joseph and John blinked. The older twin, Joseph, spoke first. "We are rescuing you. What are you saying?"

"I have other business to attend to."She said quickly as she took a step back.

"What is there? Have you been brainwashed by the Alexson pirate?" John took a step. "Perhaps if we introduce ourselves you will trust us more. I'm John Lillington and this is Joseph Lillington." He said trying to make her trust him.

Lillingtons? They were related to Amber? But they wouldn't know. She frowned small. "Lillington?" she questioned him.

"Yes. Now that we are formally introduced, we need to escort you back to your brother." Joseph said.

"I told you no." She took a step back and immediately grabbed a stick. Almost sweat dropping at herself. They had swords... And she grabbed a stick.

"Miss. If force is necessary we will use it." John placed his hand on his sword sliding it out a little. "Why are you resisting?"

"Because I must find someone." She stomped her foot. "He is very dear to me. And if I go home I will never see him again!" She threw the stick at one of their heads, knocking him back a step.

"Ow!" Joseph rubbed his forehead. John almost snorted but kept it to himself. Looking at Colette.

"Have you fallen in love for your captive?" He asked seriously. "Lady Callaghan, it is looked down upon on a lady of your standard."

She stood there, in her torn dress and curls that started to crinkle. She felt... Hurt in her chest. She knew it was. She knew it was frowned upon. Almost punishable by death with some houses. But she... Loved him.

She loved Sawyer. And she wanted so badly to see him again. Her heart ached to see his eyes. That cute smile. His silly remarks.

"Colette?" she turned to find her brother standing there with surprise. "It is you." He seemed to smile and Colette was so surprised as he walked over to them quickly.

"You two found her?" He questioned almost happily.

"Yes sir" they saluted to him standing straight. "She was washed up on shore."

"You washed up on shore?"He took in the appearance of her attire and clicked his tongue. "I will have you a new dress and a bath ran where we are stationed. When you are rested I must hear how you managed to get away." He took her by the hand and led her towards camp. She glanced back at the twins and gave them a daring glare that said if they spoke she would destroy them. Alan tugging her away.

John and Joseph looked at one another and then followed suit, heading back to base camp, not noticing or hearing a ship reach the beach and anchor down.

* * *

Viktor felt at a loss. He had never felt so... What was the word? Vulnerable? And all because Lucille had Amber on her ship. He didn't know what was happening.

Was she being fed? Has she been harmed? Had they spoken? Did Amber know anything between him and Lucille?

He clenched his fists and glared at the ship that was a mile from them. He wouldn't let Lucille keep her. He would allow her to keep her for the time being. Until they found Colette. He would find Colette with Sawyer...

But his mind was still stuck on Amber. He was thinking of her constantly. She filled his thoughts and he wanted so badly to touch her hair. To hear her stories. He frowned small.

Was he...? In love? He choked. That was impossible! He couldn't be in love! Not with her! He leaned on the railing, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the ocean.

Love... What was love? He had never felt something supposedly so powerful.

But he felt anxious at the thought of love and Amber.

And now the question replayed in his head. Did he love Amber Lillington?

And something far back in his mind whispered to him. And with the breeze in his hair, he decided he would have her back. With him. Beside him.

Because everything told him to hold her close.

* * *

Lucille's ship was docked now and the captain had ordered her men to search for Colette. She had stayed behind on the shore and Amber stood behind her, hands still tied with rope. They will stay a couple of nights to find the Irish girl. After that they will leave again. She was tired of the glares already from Lucille. She didn't do a thing to her.

"Girl. Looking like a child who has been punished will get you nowhere closer to where you wish to be." Lucille told her a bit cold.

"Excuse me?" Amber gave her a glare back. "Your remark was not needed."

"Perhaps it was not needed but it was given." She spat.

Amber huffed looking back to the ocean. Spotting Viktor's ship. Her stomach turned and her heart started to speed up. He was so close yet so far. "What is the point of keeping me hostage?"

"Because it is what I wish."Lucille had her arms crossed and she stared at the ocean with a glare. She wasn't sure anymore. She just wanted to see what Viktor saw. She wanted to know how this girl got him so interested.

"Has he ever spoke of me?" She questioned.

"He has not." Amber was distracted by the ship in the distance to give full answers to Lucille.

That made her heart clench. Nothing? He spoke nothing of her? She clenched her fists. After everything, he acted as if she didn't exist! "What the bloody hell does he talk about then?"She whipped her head to look at Amber.

"We talk about ourselves. Our lives." She said smiling. "Our interest. All sorts of topics."

She. Looked at Amber and she felt her heart hurt. They talked of themselves. Lucille felt... Jealousy? Viktor and her... They didn't speak much of themselves. They only bantered and shared a bed. There was nothing really more. But she thought it was so much.

She turned back to the railing, golden eyes looking down at the ocean. Fingers tapping at the railing. She wondered if they had really ever had anything that matched the term... Close.

"You were once a crew member of Viktor's ship. Why did you break off?" Amber asked quietly, glancing at the woman next to her.

"We fought." she retorted. "We began to fight a bit more often after awhile. He said some mean words that were not unlike Viktor, and I left." She mumbled. She had left him. Perhaps she deserved this.

"I had forgotten how much of a bastard he can be." Amber sighed shaking her head.

"Forgotten?" She looked at her with a frown. How could she forget? Unless he wasn't so... Crude to her. She wondered how Viktor spoke to her. Treated her behind closed doors. And it made her stomach churn at the thought.

"He's not mean to me anymore. He used to slap me around, but I retaliate against him often." Amber leaned on the railing and watched the ship come closer to Lucille's. She could almost make out the crew on the deck.

"It won't last." she said coldly before pushing herself off of the railing. "Back to the cabins." She pushed the girl, and just as she pushed her, Amber could see Viktor. Not very well. But she knew it was him. He stood on the deck, speaking with Sawyer. Eyes drifting to their ship every now and then.

"Wait a moment." Lucille did not heed her plea. Instead she pushed her towards the cabins placing her out of view of the other captain.

The blonde huffed and without resistance she walked in to the cabin. "Are you going to go talk to Viktor?" She asked.

"I may. If I do it will be no concern of you." Lucille gave her a glare. "He and I have much to discuss.

"Alright alright." Amber moved into the cabins and the door slammed behind her. What a rude woman!

* * *

"Sawyer. You are being rash. You need to calm yourself." Viktor spoke as the two walked off of the creaking ship and onto the island.

"I will not calm down until Colette is in my arms." Sawyer straightened up his shirt giving a look to Viktor. "Speak for yourself, you have been moody since Lucille took Amber."

"Lucille has lost her mind. But I at least know where Amber is I suppose." He mumbled as he scratched his chin. "The Callaghan girl is too stubborn to die. Just know that." He looked back over to Lucille's ship that was being guarded by her crew.

"I'll find her" Sawyer mumbled. He then glanced at the boat and Lucille was walking towards them. "Your favorite person has arrived"

Viktor frowned, and the two stopped walking as Lucille walked up. "Viktor. Sawyer." Lucille noted as she looked at the two.

"Lucille." Viktor seemed to reply a bit cold. Making the woman twitch.

"Lucille. It feels so long since we talked." He smiled at her.

"At least you are pleased to see me Sawyer." Lucille gave him a smile but her frown quickly reappeared when she saw Viktor.

"We need to talk." She said with crossed arms.

"Is it about you giving me Amber now? If not there is nothing we need to speak of." He retorted quick.

She growled. "You do not have to be a bastard everyday!"

"I do not have to but it is something I am quite good at. I am going to find Colette. And when we do i will have Amber back on my ship and you far away from me." He walked passed her and Lucille felt her heart ache and her fists clench as she began to feel overwhelmed.

"He is always so difficult!"Lucille growled lightly as she looked at Sawyer. "What is between those two?" She looked at him with an almost hopeless expression.

"Those two? Ah," he didn't really know either. He wasn't sure if they have confessed their feelings for one another. Viktor becomes quiet when he brings it up. "I believe Viktor has affections for her. But he is not sure about Miss Amber's feelings for him."

Affections. So there was something really there. She rubbed her arm and sighed. Looking away, she wanted to go back to the time they were together. "Am I only the forgotten past?" She seemed murmur.

"Lucille. You are not forgotten." Sawyer stepped up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "If he truly hated you, he would not have spoken to you."

"I suppose. I still... I do not understand how he can seem so entranced by such a girl." She frowned as she fiddled with the sleeve of her coat.

"She is intriguing. She is not from this time period." He said it casually.

Lucille looked at him with a disbelieving look. "Time period? What are you speaking of?" She questioned with furrowed brows.

"She time travelled from the future" he smirked. "When we first found her she was accused of being a witch, wore odd clothing, and spoke of things that haven't been thought of yet."

"She... Is from the future?" Lucille had to let it sink in. Sawyer wasn't a liar. But she couldn't wrap her head around it. "I don't think I can believe you. How is it possible? Along with the Irish girl?"

"Colette is not from the future. She is a Callaghan." He said smiling small. "But Amber is from the year 2016. You can tell by some of the words she speaks. She's trying to find a way back."

"If she is so in love with Viktor then why return?" she crossed her arms. "Why would she not stay here?"

"She said if she stayed, time flow will change. For example, her existence will disappear." He shrugged. "Or that's how she put it."

"Of course Viktor doesn't know. The longer she stays here the quicker she'll dissipate."

Lucille seemed to frown. And looked at her ship for a moment. A time traveling girl? It was unheard of. How was it possible? A witch indeed she had to be. "It is almost bittersweet. This entire situation." she seemed to mumble as she rubbed her arm.

"Tis is" Sawyer let go of her shoulder and moved around her. "Enough of that for now. Come help me with my search."

"Yes. Of course." she murmured.

* * *

It was night fall. Amber tossed in her sleep on the floor of the holding cell. Sheen sweat across her forehead, eyebrows furrowed.

The nightmare was growing more violent. Colette was dead face down in the sand and Sawyer was sobbing over her. Viktor was bowing his head holding his friend in a comforting manner. It looped and looped until Amber jolted awake.

Breathing heavy, she stumbled to her feet and headed for the door. Throwing it open she ran. Ran as fast as she could without stopping. Heading out of the cabins and running down the ramp.

She needed to find Colette. Her heart beat fast in chest and her stomach churned. This is a bad feeling. She needed to find her!

* * *

Viktor was tired of waiting. He had a sort of bad feeling and had to go to Lucille's ship. He had to see Amber. It had been far too long.

He walked passed a guard who tried to stop him and he easily beat him down and stormed into the woman's cabin. She had her hair down as it was about midday.

"Viktor?"She seemed utterly surprised. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"I am here to see Amber." He said with a frown. "I am done waiting."

She frowned and turned her head as if thinking of something to say.

"I do not understand!"He raised his voice. "What are you doing this for? Keeping her from me! It won't change anything Lucille! I don't under-"

"I don't understand what you see in her!" she shouted. "What of me? What of us? Was I nothing? You speak nothing of me. As if what we had never happened! There was a time back then you would caress my cheek and treat me as if there was no other girl in this world you wanted!" She shouted loud. The door already closed as he looked at her with surprise.

"Lucille." He watched as tears formed in her eyes.

"I loved you! I loved you with everything I had. The longer we spent together the more we began to argue. But I simply thought we could get passed it. You said such hateful things." She began to sob. "And then i left. I left for just a day to clear my head and you were gone. As if everything we had was nothing."

Tears streamed down her face as molten gold orbs were glossed over and shining ever so brightly.

Viktor was at a loss of words. He knew he had left. In a fit of rage he had left her in that town and everyday he regretted it. But he didnt love her. He never could.

"Lucille. I... I am so sorry." He spoke softly now as she choked back a sob. "I went back. And when I went back you were gone. I knew you left. And I am so. So sorry." He took a step to her.

"What happened was my fault. And I will admit it. I treated you wrongfully. And I should have told you my feelings." He touched her shoulder and she pulled back a bit with a sob.

Quickly she quieted and looked up at him. "Yo-Your feelings?" she looked up at him.

"I did not love you, Lucille. I never really loved you. I liked you. And what we had was passionate. And I did enjoy it in the beginning. But it was never love to me. And I hope that you can forgive me." He spoke softly.

She wiped at her face as the tears continue to spill. "You never loved me." she seemed to repeat softly.

"I do, however, love Amber. And I wish to see her. I wish to see her very much. It aches my heart that I can not see her. And I know now what you feel. The way I look at her... It is the way you looked at me. And I am so sorry, lucille."

She was quiet for sometime. Staring at her tear stained hands as she gave out a shaky breath.

"I.... I do not hate you." She said softly. "And I do not hate the girl." She added. "I was jealous. And i... Also... Apologize." she murmured. She stood up. And looked him in the eyes.

"I will take you to her." her words said she was okay. But her eyes were the eyes of a broken hearted woman and Viktor knew she was being as strong as she could.

He followed her out of the door and down the hall. Opening the door she led him in.

But what they saw was nothing.

"Where? Where is she?" Lucille suddenly began to tear off the sheets. "Where has she gone!" viktor looked to the broken window and frowned.

"She has escaped. But... Where?" He turned back to the door. "We need to grab Sawyer and find her." He was out of the door immediately. Lucille looked at the broken window and the shattered glass on top of the bed.

He loved her. She herself held no place in his heart. She knew that.

But it was so hard to get over. But she would. She would find this girl and the Irish one and begin a new life. Away from the pirate man.

She would. Because she had to.

* * *

Amber had run out of breath. Hands on her knees trying to catch it. She was in the middle of the woods now with not a clue of where she is. No sense of direction or anything. She only ran until she couldn't run any longer.

Where is she? Is she closer to Colette? She needed to find her before...before she died.

Amber panted, catching her breath. The dream seemed to replay in her head and she felt overwhelmed with emotions. She took another step forward before being enveloped by a white light.

It felt as if she had gone blind. Or fainted. Everything was so white and she wanted to grab something but it was as if she was no longer in the forest.

White began to fade to green and she saw the forest but it was so much more beautiful with small sparkles of purple and a melodious breeze in her hair that seemed to sing lightly.

She looked up as her body felt so light. She felt as if she weighed no more than a feather. The sky was covered by the beautiful green tree tops and little colorful mushrooms grew around the ground of bushes with large flowers that she had never seen in her life.

She turned her head to meet a woman. She wore all white with beautiful lavender eyes and long wavy light brown hair that touched her waist. She was looking right at Amber with her hands folded in front of her as she stood.

"Hello Amber." her voice was like an angel to her ears as she smiled small.

The girl rubbed her eyes thinking this was another dream. But the woman was there, standing at her with a beautiful pure smile and calling her by her name. "Who are you?" It sounded so cliché coming from her mouth. But it made her curious.

"You may call me Arael." she smiled. "It is nice to see you in person, Amber Lillington. Have you enjoyed your time in the past?" she took a couple of steps and it looked so much like she was floating in the air.

Her eyes widened at her. "I-I have. How...are you the one who brought me here?" It had to be. There was no other explanation.

"I am." she seemed to echo softly. "Do you know why?" she seemed to smile. "I suppose you would not know, would you?" She extended her hand and there was a small clear orb that hovered above her palm. Amber could see in it as if it was a television. It was her dream, replaying before her eyes.

"You had this dream, yes?" the woman watched Amber.

Amber watched the orb and almost stuttered out her reply but she composed herself. "How is this possible?"

"Because my god makes it possible. There are many things unknown to you. And I can not give you all of the answers." The womans lavender eyes landed on the orb that replayed Colette's death.

"This orb shows the history that is true in your time." She spoke softly. "Today is the day that Colette Callaghan loses her life." She seemed to frown small as she closed her hand. The orb diminishing into a small puff of air and vanishing.

So what she had was a true event. A premonition? But why is she having them. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to save her, Amber. I have chosen you." She smiled. "You are the one I believe in." Arael let her hands fall behind her.

"Me? I don't understand. Why was I brought back to the past to save Colette? Wouldn't it change history? I thought that was a big catastrophic chain of events." Amber only had more questions to ask. She could not comprehend what Arael was saying to her. "Why me?"

"Somehow. There is something about you that prevents time to change. It is as if you are invisible in the past." Arael seemed to smile. "It is peculiar. But your line of history in itself is quite extraordinary. You're soul seemed to call out to me." She showed another small orb. It was a light purple hue. And Amber saw herself. Her family. It was her memories playing back to her as if she is watching it on replay.

Amber took a step forward. Amazement stretching across her face as she watched her whole life play out in front of her. "I still do not understand." She then looked up to Arael. "I was chosen to save Colette's life. But what if her and I never became friends? Rather I hated her. Then what would have happened?"

"I have watched you for sometime Amber. I knew, deep in my heart, you were the one. There are many things you will never understand. And I cannot give you all the answers. But time is ticking. And I have slowed it down to give us time to talk. When you save Colette, it will be time to send you back." She stated as she pulled the orb back and it vanished.

"So quick" the girl glanced at the ground thinking to herself. She wanted to stay with Colette, Sawyer, and Viktor a little while longer. Departing from them so soon would hurt her. "I have a couple of requests, if you do not mind?"

"I will hear them." Arael said softly with a smile as purple sparkles fluttered across the forest floor.

"First, I would like to stay in this time until Viktor Alexson finds the Callaghan treasure. Soon after you can send me home." She fiddled with her fingers for a moment before continuing. "The second... when I leave, erase their memories of me. Everybody I have come in contact with."

She seemed surprised at the second request, watching the girl with a curious gaze. "You do not wish for them to remember you?" She questioned.

Amber shook her head. "They can live their lives not knowing me. They have before."

"Yes. I suppose you are right. I will grant your wishes. You will stay until the Callaghan treasure is found. And when you leave, their memories will be erased." She nodded to the girl.

"Thank you" Amber bowed her head to her taking a few steps back. "I will go and save Colette."

"You must hurry, Amber. If Colette dies, your time will suffer." She said and her voice echoed, sending chills down the girls back as everything began to fade, the woman smiling as every faded out quickly.

Amber was now back in the bleak forest she was in before and immediately she ran off. Colette's life is in danger!

* * *

"Colette." Alan stood in front of her as she was walking from the latrines. She paused to look at him,a small frown on her lips.

"Alan." She replied quietly. "I was using the latrines." She told him.

"I saw. You must change your mind about the Pirate Colette." He told her seriously. "You cannot let this happen."

"I have already told you my feelings Alan. I love him. It will not change. Not for you. Not for father. For no one." She gave him a frown.

"I am trying to save you!"His face twisted to anger as he grabbed her wrist. She immediately tried to pull back.

"Let go! You are hurting me Alan! Save me from what! Alan!"She began to raise her voice and he growled.

"You have left me with no choice. You have lost your mind to the pirates. Father and mother will be saddened but you can not return so shamefully to the Callaghan house." He gritted his teeth. Her eyes widened.

"Alan. What are you saying? Alan please. Release me. You are being rash." She said slightly panicked.

"You must sacrifice your life. To have the Callaghan lady commit such a crime. Loving a pirate... Have you two bedded? How sickening." He reached for a weapon at his side and Colette yelled. Yanking herself from him and slamming her foot in his stomach she ran.

She ran and ran even after his yells of anger. She had nothing but fear and adrenaline shooting through her veins. Cold sweat on her face and chest as her dress tore from the branches and bushes. She would not stop. She had to keep running. She wouldn't die. She had to see Sawyer. Amber. She had to stay alive.

Tears hit the forest floor as her feet padded quickly against the ground in an anxious attempt to escape.

* * *

"If we keep along the beach then eventually we'll find Colette." Sawyer said with Viktor and Lucille behind them as they trekked the beach in search of the Irish girl. They were almost halfway around the island and no luck so far.

"What about Amber then? Where did she go?" Lucille asked looking around then her eyes back on Viktor. He had bags under his eyes. He had gotten no sleep since last night it seems.

"She has to be looking for the girl. Why else would she not come back to our ship?" He said in a tired voice as he kept his eyes forward.

"Ah, look!" Sawyer pointed ahead and all three stop when they saw a Navy ship. "The royal navy is here! "

"Should we turn back? We can not fight off all of them with just two people." Lucille said as Viktor looked at her. "Your sword skills are sloppy when you are half dead as you are now." she pointed out and he grumbled. Looking ahead.

Sawyer frowned and he took the initiative to continue on. "Let's keep on going." The two nodded and before long they stopped. Sawyer looking to the ocean for a brief second before Viktor called his name.

"Sawyer. It is Colette." He pointed and sawyer immediately looked. He was right. The girl had came running out of the woods in a torn dress and her curly hair was long and in the air.

She stopped for a brief moment, gazing around before looking in their direction. Fear and surprise evident in her eyes.

"Sawyer!" She called with a frantic tone as she started for him but a yell was heard and an arrow shot from the forest. All they saw was the arrow hitting her side, her eyes widening and her body falling to the side.

"COLETTE!" Sawyer screamed. Panicked he ran at her with the captains behind him. He had made it to her side and slid onto his knees, cradling her. "Talk to me, Colette!" He held her close tears streaming down his cheeks now.

"Sawyer."She smiled as she touched his cheek. She felt weak. And pain was in her side. "It is so good to see you." She said softly. She wanted to tell him not to cry. But she couldn't speak again. It was beginning to hurt a little less though.

"Colette. You can pull through. Please." He held her close and he gripped the arrow. Yanking it out swiftly making her gasp in pain. He looked at her wound and his eyes widened. "The arrow is poisoned!" The veins around the wound were showing and he wanted to cry.

Alan had come out now, seeing the pirates he immediately took a step back.

"Sawyer." she whispered. "I love you." She managed out. She had to tell him that. She had to. She knew now that her life was losing. But at least... At least she could tell him how she felt.

"Sawyer. Sawyer we have to move her." Lucille began but the man was sobbing, holding her close.

"I love you Colette." He choked on a cry holding her closer. He did not want to let go of her.

A sudden rush from the forest made Lucille and Viktor look up and they saw Alan with his bow staring at them. But what they saw made their eyes widened. Out from beside him flew a fist right into his face, knocking him onto the sand.

"You bastard!" Viktor reacted to the voice with a jolt and he saw Amber. Holding the collar of the Navy man and yelling in his face. Her clothes disheveled and hair wild. "Why would you do this?!"

"Amber! "Viktor yelled and immediately was rushing to her. Lucille was unsure of what to do, so she stood and kept her eyes on the group.

"Answer me!" She shook his collar. "Why?!"

"She committed treason." He spat. "A callaghan choosing a pirate over her house. Betrayal. She deserves death." Alan spat as a smirk spread across his lips. "She will no longer bring our family name shame."

Her eyes widened. Then she remembered the conversation she had with Colette. Her brother. This was him. This is Alan Callaghan! "Tell me what you did to that arrow. She shouldn't be drowsy like that."

"I poisoned it." He grinned. "There is no saving her from belladonna. She will die."

Belladonna? Her eyes shifted to the sack on his belt. A medicine bag. He still had it on him. "You don't know who I am. But I'm saving Colette!" She snatched the bag off of him and searched his pockets. A man usually carried...ah ha! Rum! Perfect.

She pulled out the bottle and got up. Viktor finally got close to her but all she did was steal his knife and run over to a bunch of rocks. Pulling out the poisonous plant she used the knife to grind it into small pieces as fast as she could. "Lucille! Get some sea water, quick!"

Lucille was on her feet and grabbing a stray hollow piece of wood. She rushed to fill up as much as she could, which wasn't much but she hurried over to Amber.

Viktor stood beside Alan and gave him a hard glare that said not to move. Lucille handed the small bowl like wood to the girl.

"You cannot save her." Alan laughed.

"Watch me" She thanked Lucille and immediately drank it and kept it in her mouth. Swishing it around as she used the bowl to get the herb and then she quickly poured it into the rum, shaking it up.

Spitting out the salt water she got up and ran to Colette handing the bottle to Sawyer. Using the knife she cut off the dress around the wound and without further warning she bent down and started to suck the poison out. Spitting it out quick every time she did so.

"What are you doing!"Lucille said with surprise, Making Viktor watch intently. Colette's eyes were half lidded, as she mumbled under her breath. None of it being actual words.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?!" Sawyer asked wide eyed.

In between spits she spoke up. "Make her drink it. Hurry!" then she continued. Sawyer looked at the drink and then opened Colette's mouth and poured it down her throat.

She immediately began coughing harshly after she swallowed, her body flinching as she coughed. Sawyer holding her cheek as Amber continued.

Viktor yanked the man closer to the group so he could get a better look.

After a few minutes of sucking out the poison Amber finally pulled away and tugged at the bottom of her dress, ripping a piece of long cloth off and wrapped it around Colette's waist stopping the bleeding. The Irish girl was sweating a little and she sighed in relief. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "She should be OK now. She'll have a fever for a little while but she'll be functional." She smiled small. "I need to wash my mouth out." She hurried back to the ocean and started to quickly wash out her mouth getting rid of lingering poison and blood.

"That isn't possible! There is no cure for that!"Alan yelled with anger. Viktor yanked his sword out and pointed it at him.

"Shut your bloody mouth. Sawyer. What do you want to do with him?" He questioned the man.

Sawyer held the girl close brushing her hair off her sticky forehead. His eyes glaring up at him making Alan flinch in fear. "I want to kill you."

Alan seemed to want to scoot back but Viktor prevented it.

"Y-Y-You would not. C-Colette w-would not like it." he stuttered as his eyes couldn't look at Sawyer for long. The look in his eyes was frightening.

"After you almost killed her. I don't think she'll mind" he growled.

"Captain!" John and Joseph ran out of the woods with their swords drawn. "Release him ya filthy pirates!"

Amber turned around and her eyes widened. They looked like Daniel! No way, are they Lillingtons!? He did say they were in the Navy along with another brother. But to be on the same island!

"We won't release him."Viktor gave the two daring looks.

"He tried to kill the Callaghan girl. So now your captain is gonna die." Lucille took a step in front of them,a hand on her sword a bit casually.

"You lie! He would not hurt his own sister!" John yelled at the woman.

"We will take your lives" Joseph smiled almost happily taking a step.

"Spare them" Amber was facing them now with a steel gaze. "Do you dare soil the Lillington name with your deaths? How unhonorable."

"And who are you?" John gave her a glare now.

"Simple. I'm a witch." She said with a grin. "I come from the future." She stepped to the side leading their gaze away from the others. "And I know of your family name, for I am a Lillington. Amber Lillington to be precise." She gave almost a mock bow to them. Both males frozen in shock.

"You lie!" John yelled. But she tsked at them.

"I do not. I saved Colette with my magic. For she was shot with an arrow soaked in belladonna and she still breaths." Amber glanced behind them and made eye contact with Viktor. Trying to get her message across. Get out of here. She's trying to tell him that but he isn't moving.

He knew. He knew what she wanted. But he wouldn't leave her behind. He simply walked up beside her.

"What she speaks is the truth. I suggest you accept the words she speaks and back down. I do not want to soil the sand with more red." His eyes narrowed. If they striked her... He would cut them down indefinitely.

"A witch in our family! You must be a lying one!" Joseph pointed his sword at her, the point almost touching her neck. John training his eyes on Viktor.

Amber kept her ground. Eyes not wavering at them. "I would not do that if I were you." She switched to Japanese it threw off the two navy men, even Lucille was almost scared. "I can curse you"

"W-what do you speak?!" John stuttered stepping back. "She's cursing us!" He blanched.

Joseph almost dropped his sword. Stepping back with his brother right next to him. "A witch with our name! We should kill you."

"You will not." Viktor had pulled out his own sword. "You have seen it. She is of the future and of your kin. She saved the Callaghan girls life. If you harm her, I will not hesitate to cut you down."His eyes narrowed.

"Now now. Men and their puffing of chests." Lucille shoved her way beside the two.

"we have already stated we wish for no more bloodshed. Your captain poisoned her with an arrow. Obviously. He holds the bow. And another arrow. There is an arrow wound in her side. Shall I piece it all out for the two of you?" Lucille's molten gold eyes landed on the two.

"A female pirate? How undignified." Joseph spat, swinging his sword at Lucille. But it stopped when another sword clashed with his, whipping his head towards his brother. "John!"

"She is still a lady. No matter the status. Even the witch. You dare point a sword at both of them? Our code is to not harm women." He said pushing his brothers arm down. His bluish grey eyes on Lucille. "We want our captain back."

She eyed the man before turning to Sawyer who had stood with Colette close against his chest. "Your decision, Sawyer. I say we keep the captain. But these two seem quite persistent."

"Honestly, I would like to kill him. But it will only cause more trouble for us with the dogs." Sawyer gave Alan one last glare and them turned around. Walking away with Colette. "Return him."

Lucille was surprised. But grabbed Alan by the collar and hoisted him up. "We will return him then. For a price of course." She smirked at Joseph.

"What?" Joseph glared at her.

"Do you understand the language? I said for a price." She held the captain a bit behind her as she kept her gaze on Joseph. A smirk on her lips.

John answered this time. "What is it that you want?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Gold of course. And a new ship." She pushed her hair behind her shoulder a bit casually as the two choked.

"A ship? Gold! We do not have such things!" Joseph yelled. "This is preposterous!"

"You have a ship." She yanked the captain up who looked startled. "Right?"She gave him a look and he quickly nodded.

"We have a ship to spare! Take her to the small one that Oli had!" He said quickly. she smiled.

"And a little gold for the trouble hm?"

"Y-Yes. I have some in my cabin."

"Well. I will be going with these fine gentlemen. I will meet you at my ship." Lucille waved to the group. Colette shifting in Sawyers arms.

Sawyer nodded and he began off. Amber looked at Viktor and smiled at him. Holding out her hand to him. "You ready to go back?" She asked him.

"Yes."he smiled small and he touched her hand. He wanted to express his feelings to her. To tell her how he felt. But now was not it. Sawyer was still quite a mess and Lucille was still going to be around. When they were sailing and alone again. He would.

"Come on" She led him back in the direction of the ship. Leaving Lucille with the navy men as they walked away.

"If you try to kill me, I will cut off your balls." She stated bluntly to the three.

The men shivered. Alan pushed forward and brought Joseph with him as they headed to the ships, leaving John with Lucille as they followed behind them. "It is rare to see a female pirate" he said to her.

"I suppose it is to you." she stated as she walked with confidence. "But to me I see no problem." she glanced at him, he was an inch taller than her. If that. They were just about the same height.

John hummed. He went silent after as thy trailed behind the fuming captain and the other twin who glanced back at them every once in a while. "It is your choosing I assume? To be a pirate?"

"It is. I do not have a family. They died from a plague. I eventually boarded a pirate ship and helped clean and cook and fight. Events happened and I chose to become a captain. Now I am." she smirked. It was hard being a woman in the sea. But she managed it.

"It is interesting. To choose to be a pirate even if it is against the king's order." He said looking down at her. Her golden eyes entrancing him almost. "But I am no better. Serving my country is not my ambition." He said it in a hushed tone so the others couldn't hear. "I am only doing so to uphold my family name."

"And what is your ambition?" she questioned curiously.

"To travel to new lands." He shrugged. "Not with a plan or routes in mind."

"So you wish to be a pirate of sorts."She seemed to smirk. "How interesting. Would you like to run away with me?" she gave him a daring grin.

He gave her a look of shock. Run away? "I would be abandoning my country. I cannot do so."

"Abandoning? What have they done for you? From what I've seen with navy men they are simply bodies available to waste. Throwing yourself in front of a man who probably cares nothing for you. In the navy, you are replaceable. In the sea, you are free." She smiled.

"Even if I leave, my family would not stand for it" they had made it to the ships and Joseph stopped to wait for John.

"The captain wishes for you to help him with the gold." He said and the older twin nodded, moving to the ramp and going up. Joseph keeping his eyes on Lucille.

"Do not speak to my brother." His cold tone made her glare at him.

"I will do as I please." she spat at him with a narrowed gaze. "He does not mind my words."

"I do. Do not brainwash him. I know how he acts. I know his dream, but honor over hobbies is important." He glared back with gritted teeth.

"Honor over hobbies is posh. His dreams are important. You being his brother should care for his dreams. His happiness. What kind of caring family are you hm?" She said with a cold tone as her molten gold eyes never left his.

"A strict family." He simply responded by touching the top of his sword. "Either way, he's not being persuaded by you."

"What will you do? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." she put her hand over his that touched his sword. She leaned in close. "Show me just how much of a man you are when it comes to killing a woman." her breath ghosted over his face before pulling away, a challenging look in her molten gold eyes.

"Why you insolent filthy-"

"Joseph." The twin turned to John who easily lifted a small heavy chest onto his shoulder. "Prepare Oli's ship. I'll follow soon after."

With one final glare at the woman Joseph headed to the smaller ship beside them. John placed the chest at Lucille's feet carefully. "There ya go. Hopefully the ship and gold is enough for you."

"I'm not sure. I may want something else. But I will let you know." She gave him a wink.

He rose a brow, but brushed it off. "I see. We do not have much left to give you miss... I apologize, I never caught your name."

"My name is Lucille Sinclair." She smiled. "And what is yours?"

"John Lillington." He smiled back. "This may be the last time we talk on somewhat friendly terms. Our captain is preparing to depart the island."

"You wont run away with me?" She seemed to give him a small pout. "A rogue navy man on my ship would be quite interesting."

"I cannot run away. But, I can be taken away" he winked back at her with a grin. "I must return to work. The captain will be back to lead you to the ship."

He half saluted her and walked away back to the large ship leaving Lucille on the beach.

She smirked. So he was almost willing. How interesting. She debated on whether she should take the brother. The thought only made her twitch. He was like another Viktor. Mean.

She shrugged and grabbed her chest of gold. She would discuss it with Sawyer. Now that he has Colette in his arms once more he is calmer.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, almost two hours after the poisoning. Sawyer sat beside Colette holding her hand and stroked her hair gently, checking for any symptoms to show up. She had a slight fever but that was it. Which he was grateful. He had to give his thanks to Amber later. After Colette shows she is okay.

He watched her breathe calmly and he smiled. She is alive. He is so thankful for it.

Colette continued to dream of death. Of Sawyers frightened expression and so much black. She was trying so hard to run away from Alan. She thought she had made it.

She jolted awake. Her breathing a bit heavy and she looked over to Sawyer who looked surprised at her sudden jump. "Sawyer?" her eyes widened

Without hesitation he moved forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her neck and placed a long kiss on her skin. "I'm so glad. Thank god." He mumbled holding her more tightly.

She cried and cried into his clothes. Holding onto him tightly and hiccupping. "I missed you."She murmured as she sniffed. Her face soaked along with his shoulder.

He smiled small. "I missed you as well." Gently he pulled back and looked down at her, wiping her face with his hands. "It is a miracle you are breathing."

"H-How am I still alive?"she looked at him with wide cerulean eyes.

"Amber saved you." He said grabbing her covers, using it to pat her cheeks dry.

"What happened? He shot me with something sharp... And.. And then all I see was darkness." she seemed to shiver at the thought while under his touch.

"Your brother shot you with a poisoned arrow. But thanks to Amber, she was able to get the poison out of your body before it killed you." Sawyer hugged her again sighing. "I have yet to thank her. I need to."

"I must thank her as well."she felt herself beginning to bubble over with tears again. She was much too emotional. She held onto Sawyer tightly.

"I will go get her and bring her to you." He gave her one last squeeze and stood up from the bed. "Do not move until I am back. I will also get food and Daniel so he can check your wound."

"I don't wish for you to go." She wiped her face as she sat on the bed looking pitiful. "Please hurry." she told him almost childlike.

Chuckling he walked to the door and opened it, then turned back to her. "I will not be gone long." He reassured and he was out the door walking away.

She fiddled with her fingers, gazing around. She wondered where they were? Were they still at the small island? Had they set sail? How long was she out? A couple more tears fell and her nose was full. She couldn't even sniff.

Slowly she began to stand to look outside. She knew he would scold her if he saw her. But she tried to hurry. But her wound hurt and the window was a bit farther than she thought. Holding onto various things she slowly walked to the window. Peering out she could see they were still at the same island.

"I do not think Sawyer wants you moving." Colette looked at the door and Amber was in her regular clothes, the ones she was wearing the first time they met. "How are you feeling? "

She turned to see Amber. "I am... Sore. It hurts."She said softly. "Thank you. For saving me. I do not know how to repay you. I have not a penny to my name now." She looked at amber.

"You do not have to repay me." Amber grinned. "I am your friend."

"Friend? How peculiar of a word."she fidgeted, but quickly stopped to lean on the wall. "I suppose we are."she smiled small. "I still must repay you somehow. How did you... How did you know how to save me?" She questioned.

"Ah, I read it in a book" She didn't really want to say she winged it. "All that matters is you are alive."

"Thank you." she smiled small. "Sawyer is getting food I assume?" She winced but slowly made her way towards the bed once more.

"He is. I saw Lucille talking to him as well." She said moving into the room.

"Lucille? Who is Lucille?!" She suddenly became very interested.

Amber blinked. "The woman pirate who attacked Viktor's ship. They are close friends."

"Close friends! Just how close?" She began to stumble towards the door. This Lucille woman! She knew nothing of her! She had to make sure she knew that Sawyer was a taken man!

Did he know he was a taken man himself?

... She would let them both know!

"You can't leave. You are still hurt." Amber blocked the door to stop Colette from going farther.

"I must see what they are talking about. Amber. I demand you release me from this room." She stated with her nose a little high.

"Who are you talking about?" From behind Amber stood Sawyer with a bowl of food. Next to him was Lucille looking in at Colette.

"You!" Colette pointed at Sawyer. "And you." she looked at Lucille. She crossed her arms. "Who are you." she questioned with her nose up.

"She's a captain. You can't recall the woman who kidnapped me a few days ago?" Amber waited for a moment for Colette to regain her current memories of the woman pirate.

"I... I remember. Vaguely. But who is she? How does she know Sawyer? Why are they close? What did they talk about!?"

"Aye aye."Lucille put her hand up. "Lucille Sinclair. I use to be ship mates with Sawyer. We worked under Viktor until I left." She told Colette who gave her a look.

"I see." she responded as she kept an eye on her. "Well Sawyer has proclaimed his love for me. Twice." She had grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to her. Lucille seemed to smirk now.

"Did he now? How interesting Sawyer." Lucille had a playful smirk on her lips.

"Stop jesting Lucille." Sawyer refused to blush at her. He handed the bowl to Colette and patted her head. "And our conversation from earlier, if you want to get the navy man then go get him."

"Navy man? What navy man?"she questioned as she held the bowl.

"Lucille wants to kidnap a Navy man who caught her interest," he said. Amber blinking.

"I never thought a king's soldier would interest you." She said to Lucille.

"He is quite cute. He is the lillington man we spoke with earlier." She smirked. She wanted to see how the Joseph one would react as well.

"Eh?" Amber twitched. Her ancestor?! Which one? "You can't be serious? "

"I am." She grinned.

"Well. I hope you find happiness with him. As i have with Sawyer." Colette said as she held the bowl tightly.

Lucille smirked. "Sawyer. You've found a keeper. She's a feisty thing."

"Leave before I kick you out." He twitched shooing her away. "I'll see you eventually."

"See her eventually when?" Colette looked at him immediately. Lucille chuckling as she waved goodbye and walked out.

"You are being rather jealous." Amber looked at the two with a smirk on her lips.

"Jealous? Am I?" she questioned as she looked at Sawyer curiously now.

"Perhaps a little." Sawyer scratched his chin. "I love you. No other woman will sway me like you have."

She blushed and looked away as she held the bowl tightly. "I love you too." She started to slowly make her way to the bed, only to stumble here and there from the pain in her side.

Amber watched them and she slowly took a few steps back out of the room and closed the door with a soft click. Viktor needed to talk to her but she was unsure if he was asleep. So she would go see him and leave the two love birds alone.

* * *

The blonde girl knocked on the door to the room her and Viktor shared for many months, and she waited for a reply. She had not seen him much since they returned to the ship since he had been trying to negotiate with Lucille about the damages to his ship and acquiring a new one from her. She was unsure if he was in there. "Viktor, it's me"

There was small shuffling noises before the man opened the door. His hair a little messy as he looked at her. He looked a bit disarray.

"I was napping." He said in a gruff voice.

"I'm sorry." Amber frowned slightly. "I'll come back later." She suggested to him.

"It's fine. Come in. Have you seen the Callaghan girl?" He moved out of the way and walked back to his bed.

"I have." Amber walked in and shut the door behind her. Watching Viktor make it back to his bed. "She's up and attempting to walk already."

"Sawyer will have his hands full." he noted as he sat down, starting to stretch.

Amber moved to her spot on the floor and sat down out of habit. "You can go back to sleep if you are tired."

"No no. I am awake now." He scratched his head now before letting his arms drop. His green eyes landed on Amber. "I.... Am... Pleased you are safe." He stated.

She smiled small at him. "I'm sorry for worrying you. But I was fine. Just had to leave the boat for a little while."

"And end up where we were? How did you end up there? Where did you go?" He questioned.

"I ended up getting lost in the woods." She needs to keep Arael a secret.

"Why didn't you come back to my ship?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"I wasn't thinking" She looked away playing with the hem of her tank top.

He seemed confused. And she seemed as though she was hiding something. Her frowned small. "You are safe. I suppose that is what is important."He decided to let it go.

"Surprising enough yes." She stared up at him and smiled again. "Were you worried?"

"I was." He looked away now as he told her honestly. "I had no idea where you were. If you were alright. If you had gone home. Nothing. It was... Unsettling."He noted.

Amber watched him for a moment. She felt the blush rise on her cheeks and she realized at that moment she did care for him. Maybe even loved him and she wanted to know if he loved her back. This feeling...it ached. "I'm glad you thought of me."

He seemed to quirk a smile and glanced at her. There was a small comfortable silence. "Lucille and I are on.... Better terms now. I do not believe she will bother you now."

"I see. She told me she was in the crew with you." She curled her legs under her body. "Was there something between you two? "

He frowned small. "Long ago. It has since died." He scratched his head.

So she was right. "What happened, if I may ask?"

"What happened?" He rose a brow. What happened with Lucille and himself? "Where do I start?" He seemed to groan lightly.

"From wherever you want." She smiled keeping her almond eyes on him.

"Can I choose no where?" He questioned and she gave him a small look and he scratched his chin. "We had... A sort of intimate relationship. And then we began to fight i suppose. We began to not get along. She wanted more. I wanted less. I said hurtful words, she left in a fury, and while she was gone. I,in a fit of anger, left her in a town she had never been in a country she had never been to." He scratched his chin and avoided her shocked gaze.

"Viktor!" She was appalled by it and stood up. "You left her? No wonder she wanted to hurt you!" She, for a few moments, forgot he was a notorious pirate and started to scold him like a child stealing candy. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Even if you did not like her you should have waited for her. Hell, gone after her!"

"I went back!" He defended. "She was gone! What else was I to do?" he crossed his arms and huffed. Looking away stubbornly.

"I don't know. Waited for her to return to the ship maybe?" Her hands were on her hips glaring at him. "That was wrong of you!"

"I-I know!"he looked at her now. "We talked it out. Past forgiven! I think."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't forgive you." Amber huffed. Exhaling to release some stream. Calm down, girl.

She had ended up in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Leaning down to his level and stared into his eyes. "Sorry. You've changed a little, for the better and I'm sure you feel bad for it."

"That is something we tell no one. If Sawyer knew I had emotions he would surely tease." He seemed to blush lightly.

Amber smiled letting a small laugh pass through her lips. "I imagine he would." She gazed into his eyes and the proximity between them was closer than they ever have been, making her slightly nervous. "The ship is still damaged, are we going to fix it up again?"

"No. Lucille has gotten a ship from the Navy men. I am going to speak to her about buying hers." He stated as he sighed.

"She may over price you" Amber smirked dropping her hands and stepping back from him.

"Not if I have Sawyer talk her down." he smirked as he watched her.

"You should ask her. Your the captain, make a deal." She said to him.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps. But conversing with Lucille always goes... Quite... South." He pointed downward.

"Come on, your a captain. Or are you too afraid?" She nudged his arm gently showing a teasing grin.

"Afraid? Of Lucille!"he scoffed. "Hardly. I can speak with her." He crossed his arms.

"There we go. That's what I was aiming for. Thought I lost the almighty pirate due to emotions." She grinned sheepishly.

"Emotions!?" He blushed lightly. "You know not of what you speak." he seemed to grumble. But glanced at her playful look and tried to resist the smile.

"You are going to deny them now. You admitted you have them not even a moment ago." She poked his cheek.

He groaned. "I know. Don't tease me." he seemed to pout as he tugged her own.

She pouted in return, swatting his hand away. "You play a lot now."

"I think you are just used to seeing my mean personality." Viktor retorted as he grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "Which do you prefer?" He questioned curiously.

"Me?" She blushed lightly looking at their hands. "I...do not care."

"You couldn't possibly prefer my mean side?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, it's a part of you" She mumbled looking away shyly.

Viktor looked at her surprised. A part of him? He knew that.. But... The way she said it made him... What was it? Anxious? He peered into her eyes and he himself tried not to blush as he scratched his cheek. "A part of me?" he seemed to murmur.

She nodded once and looked away from him. "I know it sounds mushy. But it's the truth." She paused and thought for a moment. "I love both parts of you. They make you who you are."

Viktor's eyes widened at the statement. "Love?" He grabbed her hand and his eyes were staring into hers with an intense gaze. "Did you say love?" he could feel his heart in his throat. The beating in his ears.

Amber blinked in surprise. "Yes, I said love."

"Love? You did." He sounded breathless almost. It was as if he didnt know what to do with himself. "Love. As in. You... Love me?" He seemed to question hesitantly.

She blushed bright. "I..." She gulped. He stared at her with expectancy and it made her more nervous. "I... love you." She said in almost a whisper.

He stared for a long moment, lost in her eyes. The words she spoke echoed in his, repeating over and over. She loved him. Subconsciously his hand touched her cheek, cupping her face. In an instant, almost instinctively, Viktors head dipped and his lips touched hers. Pressing his ever so softly over hers. But continuously pulled her close into his touch. It was almost like a dream to him, invigorating.

Amber felt utter bliss when his lips pressed against hers. Heart pulsing in her ears, hands squeezing his arms and leaned into him. Every bone in her body shivered to his kiss and she wanted so much more.

He held her as close to him as he could. Kissing her lips passionately. He eased her down on the bed beside him, still kissing her as his tongue gilded against her bottom lip. The moment she opened her mouth he could taste her. And the taste drove him a bit wild. His hands trailed to her waist, feeling her curves gently.

"Viktor" She moaned lightly into his mouth holding on to him tight. Her senses were failing her. She had never felt this much sensation in one kiss.

"Yes?" He seemed to murmur as it took everything in him to take a moment to pause. Their breathes were overlapping each other as he hovered above her closely.

"I still haven't heard it from you" She said a little embarrassed. Her chocolate eyes never leaving his mint green orbs not even for a second. "Do you love me?"

He stared down at her and she saw a flicker of something. Was it fear? It couldn't be. Viktor felt nervous. But he didn't show it. Did he love her? Of course he did. He realized that already. But could he tell her? He...

"I.." his throat ran dry. And he touched her face. He bent down, his lips hovering over hers as his eyes closed for a moment. Opening them back up to show off the bright intense green. "I love you." he murmured, cheeks beginning to stain red.

Oh lord. Her face bloomed cherry red and she could not help but kiss him again to hide it. But all it did was entice Amber even more that she had to pull back. Still embarrassed. "I'm glad" She managed after a moment of silence.

"Are you?" His fingers traced the outline of her jaw, tickling her skin lightly as his fingers made their way under chin. Tapping lightly. "I have never experienced this much, connection." He seemed to murmur as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more.

Her lips throbbed when they kissed. Closing her eyes she touched his face gently and they lay there kissing each other.

It felt like a dream. Holding him, kissing, and she knew that deep down inside she was already heart broken. She would leave him. And he will forget her. This is too cruel...

"Amber." his breath ghosted over her lips. "You are thinking too much. Think of now. Think of me. Think of this." his kiss was passionate. Breathtaking.

She was losing herself in the heated touch of their lips. His hand on her hips, feeling her curves.

She felt like jello underneath him. Holding him close, hands sliding down to his neck and shoulders feeling every crook and cranny. Eyes remaining closed as she lost herself in him.

A sudden sharp knock came at the door, stopping both of them. "Viktor" it was Sawyer. "Lucille wants to speak to you."

He pulled back with a heavy breath and a curse under his breath. Slowly he sat up, running his hand through his hair. "I will be there shortly." he said loud enough for Sawyer.

"She said to bring along Amber as well." He said with a hint of teasing. "We'll be waiting." Then they heard his retreating footsteps.

Twitch. Sneaky man. "Well. Let us go then."He stood up, extending his hand with a small embarrassed tint of pink

Amber grabbed his hand and got up from the bed, ruffling her hair to fix it. "She may be leaving then."

"Perhaps. Doesn't she have to kidnap some man?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe she has." Amber gripped his hand and they walked to the door.

"We will see I suppose." He held her hand with a slight blush. And the two walked out.

* * *

Lucille was being as sneaky as possible. She was hiding behind a large rock by the forest as she watched the navy men load up their largest ship. She was looking for the John man. She was going to kidnap him. Lucille paused. Kidnap was a much too frowned upon word. Perhaps forcibly stealing a person.

She shook her head and watched, seeing John and his oh so happy go lucky brother, Joseph (who was frowning), speak to each other.

John nodded and began to walk back towards their camp as Joseph went back on the ship. Lucille quickly made her way to the man. Watching him from the bush, she waited until the coast was clear before tackling him into a bush.

The mans back hit the forest floor as his eyes widened when they met molten gold. "Hello John. I'm here to knap you." She seemed to grin mischievously.

"W-what!" He gasped trying to process what is happening. "Knap? Are you crazy?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Well. I am spontaneous as some put it. But crazy is a new term to my ears." She said aloud as she gave him a grin.

"What do you mean kidnap? Are you taking my words seriously?" He almost choked. Her eyes said yes and he was shocked she would actually kidnap him!

"You suggested it. I am holding you to your suggestion."she stood up and helped him quicken to his feet. "So let us go~"

John stared at her. Still speechless. "What about my brother?"

"What about him? We leave before he finds us. I can only imagine his look of anger." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I.." is he willing to leave his brother behind? He only met this woman yesterday and she expects him to go with her. "I apologize, but I cannot go with you."

She frowned small. What a shame. He was refusing. "May I question as to why?" her gold eyes watching him a bit curiously.

"I cannot leave my crew behind. Or my family. Also, we have only met yesterday." He said looking away and he began to move. "I have to go to camp." John gave her one last look and started away.

She frowned and suddenly grabbed his hand, making him look back at her. "Do you... Not feel a connection of sorts? Are you not drawn to the sea? The want to travel. I can show you that." She spoke as she watched him.

"I am traveling." Why was she so eager for him to go? "You can find another person." He grabbed her hand and removed it from his wrist. Then continued on.

She watched him with a small frown. She could find another person. But he interested her. She wanted to know more about this John Lillington.

"I am leaving at dawn. John Lillington. I will be sailing the sea. Traveling the ocean. Seeing the different lands. If you wish to live a life of freedom, then you will come to me by then. If you wish to waste your life on a man who only cares for power, then rot with them." he had turned to see those intense golden eyes staring back at him before they turned and the woman walked off.

He was given a choice. His eyes watched her walk away. Until dawn, he will think of his decision. Perhaps his brother is the right person to talk to.

* * *

"She's not even here." Amber looked over the railing of the ship as Viktor glared at his best friend who innocently looked away overlooking the distant ocean.

"I was lonely. Colette went back to sleep." Sawyer grinned sheepishly.

"You could not just go speak with Horace or Sean or someone?" He twitched. That sneaky man. Did he even know of the moment he ruined?!

"No. All they do is fight over barrels and stuff." He said shrugging. He looked out to the beach and saw Lucille walking on it. "She's back. Empty handed"

"I see." Viktor noted as Lucille came walking up. Everyone looking at her expectantly.

"What? I don't have him. The knapping failed." she huffed, obviously slightly displeased.

"That is quite obvious."Viktor replied as Lucille gave him a look.

"Did he reject you? I do not blame him in the least." Sawyer chided, the smirk still on his face.

She growled. "Do you want to taste my sword Sawyer?" She gave him a look.

"I do not. Thank you for the offer." He stepped back from her now.

She harrumphed. "What are you lot doing out here anyway?" she questioned.

"Sawyer was feeling lonely. And dragged us out here with lies." Viktor twitched.

"I was" he threw up his hands. "Why is everyone attacking me."

"Because, your soon to be wife isn't here to attack us for your defense." Lucille gave a grin now.

"Wife?!" He blushed bright red. "You are talking too far into the future."

"Am I? The way you two look at each other, it is not too far at all." she rolled her eyes. Viktor shrugged lightly.

"I can not completely disagree." He shrugged as Sawyer choked. Viktor was suppose to be on his side!

"Now now, you should talk to, you know." She looked at Viktor and jolted her head to Lucille. "Don't you have something to talk about."

Lucille looked at her with a raised brow. Sawyer and Viktors gaze on her as well. She shrugged and then sighed a bit frustrated.

"I'm leaving at dawn. On the ship the navy gave me. My things are being moved as we speak. If not already finished. Because I like Sawyer the most I am giving you lot my old ship." surprising Viktor. He didn't even have to ask?!

"You are giving us your old ship? Are you mad? What had become of you?" Viktor questioned as Amber smacked his shoulder, and Lucille twitching.

"I mean. Er. Lucille. T... Thanks." he said a bit stubbornly ad Lucille rolled her eyes.

"As I said. I am doing it for Sawyer." she twitched.

"I take back my other statement. You are so nice." Sawyer smirked. "I will get the crew to start moving the supplies over to the ship." He walked away and started to bark orders.

Lucille scratched her chin as she looked over to Viktor who had been looking at Amber. When he turned back they met gazes.

"well... Lucille. I suppose tonight is the last night of our crossing of paths." Viktor began and the woman rolled her eyes.

"This is hardly the last. We will run into each other once more Im sure. Perhaps on friendlier terms. But I may decide to burn your ship down. Again." she shrugged. When he twitched and growled she smirked from triumph.

"Perhaps you should stay in Iceland." he noted.

"Perhaps you can go jump off ya plank and swallowed by a shark." her accent a bit thicker with a narrowed gaze,he simply scoffed and gave her look. Slowly she smirked and shook her head. Times hadn’t changed much.

Lucille walked to Amber,shooing the man away who looked at her hesitantly. "Shoo will you! I won't kidnap her you wretch." She insulted and Viktor gave one more look at Amber before walking off with a pout.

"Girl. I am sorry for the trouble I put you through. But don't let that man's dignity and pride kill him eh? Take care of him." Lucille crossed her arms.

"I will" Amber smiled at Lucille. She held out her hand to the woman pirate. "It was nice meeting you Lucille Sinclair."

"As with you, Amber Lillington. If I ever make history make sure I am known as the better pirate from that lug." She pointed to Viktor as she shook the girls hand. She had a small grin.

"We'll see how it plays out." She chuckled lightly. The two let go and they became quiet for a moment. "When I am not around, take care of Viktor and the crew."

"You aren't going anywhere hm? Viktor is much too captivated for you to let that go. It's something I envied for sometime. Another woman to have Viktor Alexson fall for her. You are an extraordinary woman." Lucille put her hand on the girls shoulder. "I must go now. But I am sure we will cross paths another day." she gave a smile and waved to Viktor.

"Have a terrible sail Viktor!" She called.

"You as well, Lucille!" He called and she shook her head, giving a golden eyed smile to Amber she hurried off.

She smiled small watching Lucille go off. The crew was getting the stuff and moving it down the ship to the other one. She moved to the railing and peered over to the water. She was going to miss this place. The open sea. The adventures. Her friends. Her lover. Sailing everywhere without a care in the world.

"Amber. You are lost in thought." He ruffled her hair as he moved towards her. "Supper is about ready. I'll walk you." He tugged her sleeve.

"Let me guess? Elijah is making fish again?" She joked lightly.

"Actually Horace found him a couple of deer. So no. We are having deer." he smirked.

"Delightful. I feel like I have lost weight from eating so much fish." She chuckled. Holding his hand gently.

"I have always been quite skinny. Perhaps that is why." He wondered aloud as he glanced over at her. The sun was setting and the way it made her hair shine made his chest almost warming. He wondered if she would still leave. His heart suddenly ached. Perhaps now... Now that these feelings had arisen, he could persuade her to stay here with him.

* * *

It was late at night and the navy men were all asleep except for Joseph, who watched his brother as he sat on the sand looking out to the dark waters.

His brother had been out of it all day. Perhaps it was time to talk to him.

"John" his twin turned to him and he sat down next to him with a thump. "What's wrong?"

John only smiled. "You know me very well."

"You act as if we are not brothers." Joseph said with a scoff. "Tell me what has been bothering you."

John looked to the sand and sighed. "The female pirate came to visit me today."

"Did she?" Joseph frowned as he looked at him. "Spouting nonsense?" he questioned.

"She asked me to join her crew" he looked at his brother. "I have until dawn to make my decision."

Joseph looked at him with surprise. "You can not be seriously thinking of going with this woman, John " He said

"I am thinking about it." He admitted. "I cannot lie, I do not like the army. I want to explore the world."

"What of our family? Our honor? You must think of that." Joseph told him sternly.

"You do know they do not care for our well being. The last time we went home, they simply ignored us and doted on Daniel and Emmanuel." He frowned. "They have told me we are cursed. Cursed twins."

Joseph frowned and turned to the ocean. "We are not cursed. Do not believe their myths." he said in a mumble.

He frowned as well. Then he got an idea. "Come with me."

Joseph looked at him, eyes a bit wider. "Come with you? On a pirate ship? Are you mad?" He questioned as he touched his brother's forehead.

John huffed. "That is not nice. It may be a pirate ship, but it is my way out."

"You really wish to leave?" he questioned. His brother nodded in return as he stared at him.

Joseph sighed. "I will accompany you. But when you decide this was a terrible idea I will be there to take you home." He stated.

"You are going with me?" He grinned. Then hugged him tight. "You are the best brother ever."

"Well. That is true." He seemed to smirk as he patted his shoulder to let him go. "However. I am also the most caring. You do seem to attract trouble." He stated.

"I cannot help it. It runs in our blood." John let go of his brother and smiled. "We have to make it look like we were kidnapped."

"How will we possibly do that?" he rose a brow.

"Do you recall when we wrecked mothers room when we were children? Tore up her clothes and pillows and made a giant mess?" He smirked.

He blinked. "Yes... Ah. I see. You are a conniving man underneath all that innocence."

"Of course not" he got up from his spot and smirked. "Let's get started. But we have to do it quietly."

"Yes yes, " he replied. "I can not believe we are doing this." he scratched his head as he sighed, his brother smiling slightly as they walked. It was going to be a life changing move...

* * *

It was early dawn. The sun not even over the horizon yet and Lucille was prepping her ship. The men were just finishing with the ropes and were waiting on her word.

She stared at the sandy beach, and wondered to herself just how this voyage would go. She wondered what the John man was doing. Perhaps sleeping. She sighed, black curls being pushed back behind her shoulder as she turned away, ready to sail.

"You cannot be leaving without me?" A males voice cut through the air making her turn. Both John and Joseph were standing in normal clothes, nothing uniform on them.

Her frown had ceased and her smile had brightened. "The Lillington boys. How interesting." she waved for her men to pause as she told them to drop the ramp. She leaned against the railing with a smirk as golden orbs landed on John. "So you came to me afterall."

"I had done a lot of thinking. This is the only chance I get." John moved to the ramp with Joseph behind him.

"Do not do anything suspicious to my brother." Joseph gave a slight glare to Lucille.

"Suspicious? And what is suspicious to you, Dear Joseph?" She smirked.

"You being a pirate is more than enough reason." Joseph huffed. John made it onto the boat first then his brother.

"Is it? Well. I suppose you are also pirates now hm? Guilty by association isnt it?" She grinned as Joseph twitched.

"We were kidnapped, to say the least." John smiled at Lucille. "I can see Alan's face of shock right about now."

"How interesting. And you came along?" Lucille had pointed to Joseph who twitched. She turned to John. "I suppose brothers do stay close hm? Well. John, come with me yes? You, can stay out here. Meet with the men." She waved her hand.

"I am not leaving him with you." Joseph took a step at her but John held his arm out and smiled.

"I'll go. Try not to start a fight, Joseph." He grinned, his brother huffed and looked away.

As the two walked away, Lucille turned her head to stick her tongue at him, making him growl as she turned back around. She and John walking to the cabins. "I am surprised you came. You seemed so set to stay." She commented.

"I had talked to my brother about it. Surprisingly he agreed." He looked down at her smirking.

"He must really care for you. And I thought he was just a wretch." She stated as golden eyes glanced up at him.

"He is nice when you get to know him." John said. "We are very handy with boats so we can help with sails and supplies."

"That would be... Dutiful of you." She seemed to smile as they walked into her cabin. "Are you excited for the days to come? the lands you will see?" she questioned.

"Ecstatic" the man's smile widened.

His smile was... A little breathtaking. He was obviously quite attractive. But she felt... A connection to him. She was oddly happy he came. "I... Am quite happy you came." She seemed to smile a rare warm smile.

He blinked. Feeling heat rise on his cheeks. "Its... it's nothing." He scratched his cheek.

"I hope you enjoy the ride." she stood in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"I hope I do not regret my choice." He smiled at her. Watching her for a moment.

"I do not think you will." she smiled. "We are going to England for a stop. And then greenland" she smiled at him. Her hand still warm on his shoulder before she slowly dropped it.

"I cannot wait" John felt more excited now. He is not regretting his decision. "Are we sailing out now? "

"As we speak." she took a step back and folded her hands in front of her. "Go to your brother and watch the sea sway beneath you. I have some work to do." She turned around.

"Yes, captain" he said and he turned away himself and headed back out to the deck.

Why did Lucille feel oddly nervous with this man? She shook it off. He came. She will show him a world that had come to love. That others should see. To travel and see beauty. She only wondered why her chest was warm and her stomach weak.

She would have to suppress this. She was a captain. She had work to do.

* * *

Colette sat near the edge of the deck on top of a heavy barrel. She could see just over the railing as she had a small book and pen in hand. Her curly hair waving in the brisk wind as it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Cerulean blue eyes swept across the ocean that was illuminated by the bright moon above them.

"You are not asleep" Sawyer's voice broke the silence she was having. He was in his night clothes, hair messy and he held a cup in his hand. "Are you not tired?"

She looked at him with a small smile. "I wasn't. I have been sleeping so much. I feel as though if I lay any longer my legs will stop working." she gave him a small playful smile, placing the pen in the book and slowly closing it.

He noticed the book and rose a brow. "What are you writing?" He walked up beside her and sat down on another barrel.

"It is a diary." Colette stated as she tapped her feet on her own seat. "I began it shortly after getting on the ship. Sean gave it to me. He thought it would please me." She looked down at the simple book. It was black leathered and a couple of tears. But still a book.

"I write of my time here. My feelings. Of the events." She looked up at him and the moon reflected so clearly off of her crystal eyes.

"I see" Sawyer gazed into her eyes and smiled small. His hand touched her cheek gently, smoothing it down to her chin. "Am I in it?"

She blushed. "Of course you are." she murmured with a hint of embarrassment. "You. The crew. Amber." She listed off of a few as his finger tips tickled her skin lightly from his feathery touch.

"Flattering." He leaned in close and kissed her nose with the lightest touch. "When you run out of pages, I will get you a new one. Whatever type you want."

Colette's breath hitched under his touch. Her eyes half lidded. She smiled warmly as her hand grabbed for one of his hands, intertwining their fingers gently. "Even if it is big? And made of the finest leather?" She questioned softly.

He hummed in reply. "Any you want." Sawyer kissed her forehead. Cheeks. And lips. "Anything for you, Colette"

She knew she couldn't breathe. He was absolutely intoxicating. Her lips pressed against his in a willing kiss, her hand holding his as her other touched his sleep shirt, fingers pulling at the fabric to bring him closer.

He got up from his seat and moved closer to her, wrapping her around his free arm and dipping more into the kiss. His hand still intertwined with hers.

Her book had been shakily placed beside her on another barrel. Her eyes closed and her body wanting to press closer and closer to him. The kiss had deepened and she could taste his tongue in her mouth and made her entire body feels like a fire.

Her hands went to his face, his hands going to her sides. She held his face as they kissed ever so passionately. She wanted more. So much more with him. She pulled back, their breaths at the same shaky pace. "Sawyer." she seemed to mew.

His eyes seemed to glaze over at the way she called to him. His hands moved to her tiny waist and picked her up off the barrel, his lips moving to her neck and leaving love bites along the expanse of hey creamy white neck. "What do you want, Colette?" He breathed against her ear, nibbling it. "What do you want me to do to you?"

She bit her lip as her heart pounded throughout her body. She could feel it in her ears. Her fingertips. Her legs. Everywhere. She gasped at his lips on her neck and felt in bliss. She could hardly talk. "I.. Simply want you to.. To love me." she seemed to whisper against his lips.

In a swift movement he had swept her off her feet, grabbing her book and moving towards the cabins again. Ever since they got the new ship they have had a room to themselves so no one could disturb them. This is the first night together.

He opened the door, tossing the book onto the bedside table and placed Colette onto the bed, him crawling on top of her and reconnected the kiss. His tongue back into her mouth exploring every thing and his hands roaming up her sides and to her chest.

The irish girl gasped at the ecstasy. Every touch was warm. Every touch was like a burning flame that made her feel incredibly warm. She kissed him just a passionately in return. Their tongues tied and bodies close. Colette had never been with a man like this. But all she could think about was Sawyer.

She pulled back just barely, saliva keeping their lips connected until she licked her lips, making Sawyer stare with the gaze of a predator. His prey beneath him. She touched his cheek. His chin. His jaw.

A smile so warm it made Sawyer pull her closer to him. "Sawyer. I love you." She kissed his lips and ran her tongue across his bottom lip.

"I love you" he kissed her back with a little more force, running his hands over her visible skin. "I love you very much, Colette."

Her body shivered as he kissed her, as his hands trailed her body. She nibbled his bottom lip and his hands made their way up her nightgown. Revealing smooth pale legs and nothing to cover her below the waist.

She pulled back from him for only a moment so she could slip her gown off. His eyes watching as everything was bare in front of him. Her cheeks flushed and her ginger hair cascaded around her shoulders.

He bent down slow, eyes excavating her smooth skin, her breast, moving down every curve. Ogling her body. "Colette." His hands moved to her neck and moved down towards her breasts. Keeping his eyes on her. "Are you okay with this? What about your vow of marriage?"

She knew he was right. And she looked to the side. "That was when I was a Callaghan." she murmured. "I believed in that because of my family." she looked back up at him.

"When I almost lost my life, I regretted quite a bit." She touched his cheek. "I want to live my life. I want you." She smiled. "Besides. Won't you marry me?"

It was his turn to be embarrassed. His cheeks flushed pink as he looked away. "So bold for a lady." He mumbled. "Aren't the men suppose to ask?"

"I am not an ordinary lady I like to think." She giggled underneath him. "If you wish I will take it back and you may ask. Unless you wish not to." She peered up at him curiously.

His cheeks turned bright red again. Brown honey eyes now lining l down at her. Her body was illuminated by the moonlight and he almost lost his breath at the beautiful woman underneath him. "You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. At first you were a lady of status who only cared for clothes and makeup. But when I learned more about you, I realize that looks are not everything. Your heart and mind are big. You care for others. And when you stood up against those wolves many moons ago, I may have fallen in love with you then. And I want to ask you, Colette, if you would do me the honor of being my wife?"

Her face was incredibly red and she couldn't stop the heat that overtook her. "Y-Y-Yes." She cursed at herself for stuttering but she lost herself when she kissed him once more. "A hundred times yes." She whispered against his lips as she held his face in her hands.

Sawyer smiled. Holding her in his arms as they kissed each other tenderly. "I do not have a ring. But I do have something." He smiled.

"What is it?" She questioned softly with a smile.

He smiled. And when he got up to move she pouted, but watched him move across the room to his day clothes. Underneath the pile he pulled out something that she could not recognize. Until he was back in the moonlight and she noticed the peach color making her gasp. It was the necklace she gave him when he bought her the dress! "Is this good for now?" He sat down on the bed, the necklace dangling from his fingers.

"I gave that to you to repay you." She said slightly surprised as she touched it when he handed it to her.

"Perhaps. But I could not give it away." He smiled at her.

She smiled small and held it in her palm. "I suppose it will work. For now." She gave him a playful as she put it over her head and the peach gem sat snug between her breasts.

He stared down at her. Eyes narrow and his lust was overtaking him again. He pulled at his shirt and pulled it off, then his pants slid down his legs onto the floor next to her night gown. "I will be gentle." He moved on top of her and his hands rested against the sides of her head.

"Do as you wish." She murmured as she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Her hands on his chest as her heart was beating rapidly. This was it. She was giving everything she was to him. To a pirate. And she didn't care. Not a bit.

* * *

It was the next day on the ship and the twins weren't getting the warmest welcome on the ship. The brothers were surrounded by the crew and they were not getting the friendliest hellos and smiles. "Now now, calm down. We aren't spies or anything. Stop accusing us." John said trying to reason with them.

"You tryna trick us you navy scum!" One shouted as the others quickly began to agree with vulgar words towards the two.

Joseph clicked his tongue. "I knew this was not a wise idea."He growled low as he kept his back to Johns.

"It still is" John said optimistic. "We just have to prove we aren't scum.'

"What do you say we do? Fight them and show them?" He looked at him with a raised brow. "That sounds nice in words but in reality i feel as though it may be a bad idea." He sighed.

"May be. But I believe we can pull it off." John readied his fists. "Are you ready?"

The brother sighed but readied his own. "I suppose." the crew immediately attacked the two at full force.

The two brothers threw the first punch at them. Bringing down a couple in one hit. But the bigger guys were more of a problem. One had grabbed John and forced him into a head lock and attacking him. He was able to dodge a little but he was punched in the lip. He spit out the blood and fought back getting out of the grip.

Joseph easily dodged and fought with ease. He was the most skilled in hand to hand combat. Unlike John who was more skilled worth the sword.

"What THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" the fighting immediately ceased and the men all stopped to look at Lucille who was dressed in a casual blouse and khaki pants. Her hair down in black silk curls as golden eyes were narrowed in on them. The crew immediately silent as her eyes grew deadlier by the second. "What started this?" She growled.

"They think we are spies." John answered. Wiping the blood off of his face. His brother glared with crossed arms. Not amused.

"Spies do you?" She looked over her crew. "Do you lot really believe I would bring spies onto our ship?" she spat coldly. "Who wishes for me to cut their tongue for causing such rumors?" golden eyes stared down with a fire in her eyes.

John and Joseph had never seen men so frightened of a woman. "I wish off your schedule." She spat.

They immediately began back to their jobs. Lucille walking up to the two.

John was amazed by Lucille's authority over them. It was very scary.

"You are bleeding you oaf." Joseph snapped him out of his thoughts and he wiped at his mouth again and noticed his arm scratched and bleeding.

"I can see that." He said.

"Come this way. I will get you taken care of so it does not get infected." she motioned him over.

John walked to her and Joseph wanted to follow, but stayed back glaring at the crew as they worked.

Lucille had led John to the cabins in silence until they were behind closed doors. "Your crew is very strong."

"This is true." she stated as she sat him down and grabbed a small box. "They should not speak so ill of you for quite some time now."She stated.

"Appreciated." He smirked. Then blinked. "You do not have a doctor?"

"I am the doctor. Captain and doctor." She shrugged as she pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and a cloth. "It is no problem to me."

So she is going to be helping him? Why did he like the idea? "How handy of you." He smirked.

She glanced at him with a small smirk herself. "I suppose. Now. I suggest you do not start throwing your fists at my men again." her words surprised him, how did she know? "I am not stupid. They do not just start brawling unless someone starts with them. They know better." She stated as she poured a bit of alcohol on the cloth and wiped his bleeding lip.

"Ow" he cringed at the sting. "That hurts" he mumbled and she continued to fix his wounds.

"Do not cry."She smirked as she wiped it gently.

"I am not" he said. The two becoming quiet as she cleaned him carefully. Him hissing every once and awhile.

"I'll pay you back" he said as she started on his arm.

"Pay me back?" she seemed to scoff. "What can you possibly give me?"

"Food." He said with a smile. "I can cook."

"I already have a cook. He is quite good as well. " she smirked.

"Still, I can make some delicious dishes. I'll help him tonight." He suggested.

"Perhaps." she finished disinfecting the wounds and began to wrap his arm. "I suppose it would not hurt." She seemed to smile now as she glanced at him with bright golden eyes.

"And if you are not satisfied I will try another tactic." He chuckled. Then hissed when she tightened the wraps.

She chuckled lightly. "You are not seeming to take this well."She teased lightly.

"It hurts, ok?" He grumbled loud.

"Would you like me to call for your brother to kiss it?" She teased as she finished wrapping it and patted his shoulder.

"No. Disgusting." He twisted his nose at her. And scoffed. "Why would you even say that?"

"It is something my mother did. Kiss the wound to make it better. It oddly made me feel better as a child." she smiled.

"You must have had a caring mother." He said watching her hands back into her lap.

"She was. Very caring. One of the best mothers." She smiled at him. "She always cooked. And always made sure I was safe. I was... A very sheltered child I suppose."

"I had two older brothers. So Joseph and I did not see our mother much. We stayed with father." He sighed softly.

"Was your father kind?" she questioned softly.

"He is...sort of. He is very strict." He scratched his chin. Looking away. "He didn't care much either."

"I am sorry then. Having caring parents seem to be rare now. I will always appreciate them."she seemed to fidget now.

"You should." The man patted her shoulder a couple of times then pulled back.

She smiled as she stood, extending her hand to him. "You are bandaged." she stated.

"Thank you" he took the offer and he stood up with her help. "I need to return to Joseph before another fight ensues because of his sharp tongue."

"He does have one ." She chuckled. Her golden eyes on his as she smiled.

"I was curious" he thought out loud. "Why be interested in me?"

She blinked. "Oh? What do you mean?" she questioned, the two standing opposite to each other as she watched him closely.

"You let me onto this ship and yet I do not know why you decided to even take a Navy man along with you?" He rose a brow, curious.

"You are not a navy man to me. You are a man with a dream." She smiled warmly.

Her smile made his heart flutter. Why! "That...that is embarrassing."

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about. I find you interesting. I find you.... Captivating."She said. Her eyes unwavering against his.

She is complimenting him! Oh, he cannot take this without blushing bright. "T-thank you"

"Do not be so shy. It makes you more captivating." she laughed softly as she walked over to her small desk and grabbed a small flask as she sat down."you should go." she crossed her leg over her other as she gave him a warm watchful gaze.

"Ah, yes." He thanked her once more and moved to the door. "I will see you tonight for dinner." He smiled at her, then left the room closing the door gently.

She sighed. Why was he so.... Intriguing? So.... Cute. She sighed. Running a hand through her hair. She was losing it.

* * *

They were almost to the spot on the coast of Ireland where the treasure was and the crew was getting excited. Sawyer and Viktor were trying to speed up the sail so the girls couldn't do much. They sat in Colette and Sawyer's room sitting on the bed and doing each others hair while catching up with what has been going on.

Amber was trying to brush Colette's hair but so far not good. The curls were extreme. "How have you been with Sawyer?"

"We have been quite well." she seemed to blush lightly. "He asked me to marry him."

"WHAT!" She yelled surprised. "MARRIAGE? !"

Colette blinked. "Y-Yes. We also... Erm." she blushed. "We.. Had... Intimacy." she blushed darkly.

"Oh my god!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You slept with him?! Bloody hell you two move so quick!"

"W-What does that mean! We we we just! Went with the moment!!" She squeaked.

"You are growing up so fast!" Amber squished her cheeks together.

"I-I-I am already a lady!" she blushed darkly. "What is your age anyway?" she questioned with a slight embarrassed huff.

"Twenty one" She answered.

"Oh." she blinked. "Well!" She huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away. She was older than her!?

"To a more serious note, how did he propose?" Amber asked Colette. Interest peaked now.

"I asked him first. And he seemed to be.. Not offended.. But... It was odd. I asked him. He said ‘isn't the man supposed to ask?’ so I asked him if he wanted to. And then he did!" She squealed

"Doesn't it mean he was thinking about it?" Amber bluntly asked.

"Thinking about it?"She cocked her head to the side.

"If he asked you ‘is the man supposed to ask first?’ Doesn't it mean he was thinking about it? Most guys would have been flustered. But I think he was disappointed you asked first." She flopped down on the bed.

Colette scratched her cheek with a small frown. "Disappointed?" She seemed dejected. "Why? He should not be." She seemed to pout.

"It's the pride of a man you'll never understand." Amber shook her head. She still didn't understand boys.

"Perhaps I will one day. But. Well." she puffed her cheeks out. "I am still pleased with the entire situation." She fidgeted.

"Good for you. Getting married." She grinned. "You are an adult now."

"I have been an adult." she puffed her cheeks. Then blinked. "How old is Sawyer?" She wondered aloud.

Amber choked. "You're marrying him and you don't know how old he is!"

"Love has no number Amber!" She squeaked. "I only wondered."

"Still, what if he is forty!" She threw up her hands.

"You must go question him! He is in the kitchen." she patted her arm. "I will follow. Sneakily!"

"Eh? You'll get caught easily." The blonde stood up from the bed. "But whatever." She grinned leaving Colette behind.

"I won't!" She hurriedly followed as Amber continued. "But I do not think he is forty." She stated curiously.

"He may be late twenties." Amber walked into the kitchen. Sawyer was helping Elijah with some vegetables when she knocked on it. Both looking up.

"What are you making?" She asked them.

"We're cooking the leftover deer and vegetables before they go bad." Sawyer said.

"It's going to be a good meal." Elijah stated as he put things into a pot. Colette was right behind a barrel hiding listening intently.

"Mind if I help?" She moved beside Elijah.

"Not at all. I need some potatoes skinned." He said pointing his spoon to a bowl of potatoes. She moved to them and started on them.

"Is Colette resting?" Sawyer asked chopping up a carrot.

"Yes. We were talking about how age did not matter with love. So I was wondering how old Viktor is?"

"Viktor?" Elijah blinked. "Isn't he about twenty seven?" Elijah questioned Sawyer.

"I believe so." Sawyer answered. Making Amber choke. 27?! He's six years older than her!

"Then how old are you Sawyer?"

"Ah, I'm twenty four." He said smirking wide. "I'm still young."

"Twenty four!" Colette popped up from the barrel.

The boys jumped and Amber shook her head.

"What are you hiding for?" Sawyer asked the girl.

"I was hiding... Just.. To be sneaky." she said with a small innocent smile.

Amber face palmed. She is not good at hiding at all! "You said you were going to hide."

"I tried." She giggled

"What's going on?" Sawyer asked amused looking at his fiancé with a smile.

"I did not know how old you were. I wanted to know." she fidgeted.

"You could have asked me." He chuckled. Starting to chop the onion he asked. "Anything else you want to know?"

She pondered for a moment and looked at him. "Hmmm. I believe that is all." she puffed her cheeks

He smiled at her. "Since you are not very busy, would you like to help with the food?"

"No~ Amber still must finish my hair." She looked over to Amber who looked wary. Her hair was a force to be reckoned with.

"Can we do another activity?" She asked quickly.

"Do you wish to help Sawyer with cooking? I... May assist. But as a Lady I have never done such... Handiwork." She commented.

"It is a little hard. I can teach you." Sawyer offered the spot next to him, waving her over.

She nodded slowly as she walked over beside him. She peered up at him and then what he is chopping. "I suppose I will learn a bit." She began to chop slowly as Elijah smiled, shaking his head.

"Such an odd turn of events with those two."He said as he stood by Amber.

"It is. But I think from the beginning, it was meant to be." Amber stated watching the couple. Making her slightly jealous.

"Do you? It is quite interesting. I find the captain and your relationship quite interesting as well. I see he has begun to care for you." He noted.

"You switched targets quick." She sighed to herself. "I have noticed as well. He is very kind to me."

"It Is rare for him. But i think it is for the better. He use to be a very cold man. But he did have his days. Now he is quite nice often."

"Well, I cannot completely change him. He is still going to be a strict captain." The girl smiled small.

"That is true." He stated with a smirk. "Well. These two have the rest. There isn't much else to do." he used a towel to wipe his hands.

"Here" She placed the knife down and handed the bowl of skinned potatoes to Elijah.

"Thank you. You may tell the others supper will be ready in no time."He gave her a smile as he walked over to a pot.

She went to the door and opened it. One last time she looked back at Colette and Sawyer, smiling. They were a cute couple. And she was still jealous.

* * *

It was the middle of January of the next year now and the weather was colder than the December temperatures and Lucille had decided to stop at London to get warmer clothes for the crew and find a doctor. Two people are already sick and she needed a professional at this point.

On the boat stood John and Joseph huddled in there furs looking at the dreary townspeople walking around.

"This is horrible" John pulled the warmth closer to him. His brother simply keeping his eyes ahead.

"It's not that cold, you are being a woman." He stated making his brother cry.

"Aye. You two. Standing there looking as if you are frozen in your spot." Lucille was walking up the ramp with a smirk.

Joseph huffed looking away as John buried his face into the furs. "I might be frozen." John cried.

"You alright."she chuckled lightly. "I have us a new doctor." she stated. "She will be here momentarily."

"Did you kidnap her?" Joseph scoffed. His brother giving him a look.

"No,I didnt. She was quite willing." she gave him a look. "Do not scare her off with that awful face of yours."She retorted.

Joseph huffed, with crossed arms he turned away. John sighing as he moved next to Lucille.

"Do you need help with any supplies?" He asked her politely.

"i dont. I have the others taking care of it. I will need to speak with them though. Keep an eye out for the woman." She told him as she smiled. "I will return."

"Aye" he smiled at her. "We'll wait."

"Who's we?" Joseph twitched.

Lucille had walked off, the girl that was arriving wasn't exactly young, but she was beautiful, unmarried, knew medicine, and from what Lucille saw, a virgin. She had to make sure her crew knew that whoever so much as tried to harm her in anyway, would lose a precious thing to them.

Joseph and John spoke as a woman walked up the ramp. She had long brunette hair that was in a thick long braid. A couple of locks over her forehead as she wore a simple commoners dress that was white and light blue. Two medium carry on bags on her shoulders.

Her eyes were a light lavender as she looked around, spotting Joseph and John. "Uhm. excuse me." she spoke timidly. "I am here for miss Lucille." She spoke as the men turned to her.

Joseph felt his heart jump. This is the new doctor? She is so young and beautiful.

He was expecting an old lady, but instead they have a young girl on board with them now. "She is busy, what is your name miss?" Joseph asked first.

"Chastity Archer." She said with a smile.

"Miss Archer. I am Joseph Lillington. This is my brother John. We were asked to look out for you." He smiled at the woman. John almost surprised at what he is witnessing right now.

She seemed to blush a tint of pink. "I wouldn't wish to bother you two. It took me sometime to pack my necessities. So I ran a bit late." She adjusted the two bags on her shoulder as lavender eyes looked at the two.

"Here. Allow me." Joseph plucked her two bags and easily placed one on his shoulder holding it and the other under his opposite arm. "I will place these inside the cabins until the captain has accommodations for you miss."

"Oh! Thank you very much. You are being so kind. I will follow you, if you do not mind. I may find Miss Lucille on my way." She smiled warmly at him.

"Of course. Please follow me" he led the girl to the cabins and all John could do is stare. This isn't his brother! So nice and caring for a lady!

It was a few moments, and Lucille had walked up. "Why do you look so shocked?" She rose a brow. "Where did your ass of a brother go?"

"I witnessed the most shocking experience! My brother talked sweetly to the new girl!" He screeched.

She blinked. "What do you mean? talked sweetly? Are you sure you are not mistaken?" she rose a brow. He seemed so out of it. Did it really happen?

"They went into the cabins. I'll show you!" He grabbed Lucille's hand and led her inside, both stopping in the hall to see Joseph and Chastity laughing at something.

"You are very funny, Miss Archer. Running a carriage off the road takes a great amount of skill."

"Well it is not as if I meant to in the beginning." She softly giggled. "I am happy to know my misfortunes please you." she seemed to pout slightly but giggled once more.

"See!" John whispered to Lucille. "Not my brother!"

She smirked. "So. It seems your brother is infatuated with my new doctor. How interesting." she watched intently. But then she walked over, showing herself.

"Chastity. How was your walk over?" Lucille questioned with a smile.

"It was not so bad. I lived quite close to the port. So it was not long." She smiled.

"I see you have met Joseph. He is a crew member here. Quite the interesting one as well." she sent a look to the man with a smirk.

"He has been quite nice to me since I arrived. I greatly appreciate it."She told Lucille who nodded.

"Well. Since he has been so kind. I will allow him to show you your room. It is just down the hall. Two doors from mine hm?" She looked at Joseph who understood. "please make yourself at home. I am grateful that you agreed to come on my ship. Supper will be when the night comes. Rest until then."Lucille told her and Chastity nodded.

"Thank you very much." Lucille walked off back to John soon after.

"I have a feeling you are planning." John looked down at Lucille who was moving past him now.

"Whatever do you mean?" she questioned innocently as she looked over at him.

"You are matchmaking." He said bluntly.

"Am I? Perhaps~do you not approve?" She gave him a smirk as they walked into her office.

"It is not that I do not approve, it is very odd." He said standing in front of her desk.

"Well. I find it nice. While your brother is captivated by Chastity, We have more time to actually talk without him busting through and requesting your assistance." She smirked.

"I suppose there is a good side to it" he smiled at her and he sat down in the chair across from her.

"The only bad side is if she does not return his feelings. Then he may be a heartbroken man." She tapped her chin as she leaned on her elbows watching him curiously. She enjoyed watching his expressions. Or perhaps she just liked his face. She couldn't decide which it was.

"Which will result in him staying with me and sobbing." John sighed. Running his hands through his hair and he stretched.

"I can't picture him showing any other emotion except anger." She replied.

"He is full of surprises." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair yawning. "I'm so exhausted from doing nothing."

She rose a brow. "Perhaps you should get up and do something that will get your body pumping?" She questioned, pushing her long black hair over her

shoulder as she crossed her leg over the other.

"What should I do?" He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Whatever do you wish to do?" She leaned back with a curious look. Golden eyes watching him with an almost warm look.

"I was hoping for a suggestion?" He straightened up in his seat.

She hummed. "I personally enjoy taking walks. Swims when we are anchored." She stood up, walking around her desk and stopping beside him. Molten gold eyes connecting with his. "Or, we could share a bed if you wish." She smirked, watching as his face bloomed red.

"Captain!" He blushed the color of a tomato. His bluish grey eyes wide as he stared into her entrancing eyes. "W-we cannot!"

"And why is that?" she put her hands on either side of his chair arms. Leaning close as she kept her eyes on his. "Your brother is distracted. My crew does not bother me until supper. I see no problems."

"B-but you are the captain, I'm a handyman." He blushed darker looking away. "Besides, I'm not the best choice."

"You are my choice." her lips brushed his cheek. "I chose you the moment I decided to bring you on my ship."

John's eyes widened and he was back to watching her. The color subsiding but still present. "You are jesting, truly you are?"

"I do not jest over such matters." Her fingers brushed his hair. "You are... Intriguing. To me." She pressed her lips to his jawline.

The kiss jolted his body and he was almost frozen stiff. This is a turn of events he was not expecting at all! "Captain, I do not know what to say."

"You do not have to announce your love for me. You do not even have to love me. This can be strictly physical if you wish." her breath was on his ear now. "I wish to taste you, John." She murmured.

He felt his lower groin tightening and he wanted to hit his head. She is successfully seducing him.

His hands moved on there own and landed on her hips. "As you wish"

"Excellent. You won't be disappointed." her teeth met his neck in a tantalizing bite as he threw his head back in a groan.

* * *

"One more day away from the spot" Amber was looking out the window to the sea. She was in her and Viktor's room dressed in her nightgown as the captain sat at his drawing table looking over some maps. "I'm excited to find it." She said looking back at him.

"As am I. Treasure is always a pleasant thing to find." he gave her a smile as he marked the map and put the pen down.

She smiled small and moved to look at the ocean again. She was lucky enough to find a pound in her Jean pocket. "What are you going to use it for?"

"Well."he hummed at first. "I will buy new clothes. Most likely a new ship. Perhaps a gift for the soon to be married ones down the hall. And perhaps a gift for a certain someone." he gave her a small grin.

"Oh? What is it that you plan to get me?" She smiled back at him.

"I hadn't decided quite yet. perhaps jewelry? Do you enjoy jewelry?" He questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I do." She moved on the bed and crossed her legs. "Necklaces and gems.”

"I will get you both." He smirked, his mint green eyes never leaving her.

"You do not have to. One is enough." Amber played with the ribbons on her dress looking away blushing.

He stood up,a smile on his lips as he walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He touched a lock of her hair and smiled warmly at the sight of her blushing cheeks. "I will give you both." He spoke smoothly. "I will give you both and the world if you wish it."

"The world?" She let out a laugh smiling at him. "I am satisfied with who I am with."

He hummed, his own hands making their way to hers. Brushing his thumb over the smooth skin. "That does not mean I can not bathe you in riches."

"If it helps you sleep at night, you can." She chuckled.

Viktor smiled, his hand going up and touching her chin. Her eyes looking at him and he could feel his chest tighten. "It will help me. But having you by my side helps me all the same." he kissed her nose lightly.

"You are cheesy." She pouted but she still held a smile.

"I do not see how." he seemed to smile small as he gazed into her eyes. "You are an unforgettable woman, Amber." he murmured.

"Viktor" her eyes widened. "You...are really...cheesy." She looked away with an almost sad expression.

"Aye aye. Dont look like that hm?" he pulled her chin to look at him. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Forget about everything for this moment. Look at me, Amber. It is only you and I." he pressed her lips to hers in a soft light kiss.

She pressed her lips to him connecting their kiss. Her hands moving to his holding them gently. "Thank you"

He only kissed her once more, his hands going to her hips and giving her body a light squeeze.

Amber gave out a small moan. Her body heating up at the contact while her hands moved to his face and held his cheeks. Pressing more against him.

Her body against his was hot. Electrifying his skin as his tongue ran across her bottom lip curiously. Her mouth opening with a moan and his tongue delved inside. Exploring her taste. It made him want to lose control.

She tasted so sweet. Almost forbidden. She was a woman out of this world and he had to have more of her. His hands trailing her body, feeling every curve, every bump. Every piece of her he wanted to know like the back of his hand.

She let out a small shiver gripping at his shoulders trying to stay sitting up but she was failing. Slowly, she tugged him down to where she laid down and he was on top.

Viktor dipped down, capturing her lips while his hands slipped up her nightgown,feeling her smooth skin. He pressed himself against her and his pants had tightened considerably. He was going to lose control if she continued to mewl beneath him in pleasure.

His hand moved around her stomach and almost flinched when he felt her underwear. Amber chuckled against his lips as her hand met his and slowly hooked it at the top of her bikini line. "Pull them down." She grinned.

He moved back to look at her. His nose still touching hers as his hand pulled the fabric down. He was watching her, his hands pulling the fabric to above

her knees. His fingers met between her legs and he could feel how wet she was. He bit his lip and pressed two fingers gently against her clitoris.

Her mouth opened and elicited a pleasurable moan that made Viktor only continue to explore. He could feel all of her warmth, all of her wetness on his fingertips as he watched her shiver beneath him. Slowly his fingers dipped inside of her, feeling about her walls.

She threw her head back, her hands gripping at the sheets and tugging them. Her hips were moving to his fingers and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. So much pleasure coursed through her.

He couldn't help the satisfaction he felt from watching her writhe beneath him. Feeling her walls close in around his fingers only made him want more.

He pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth, his body almost quivering from the taste. She tasted amazing.

Immediately, while she tried to recover from the sensation, he unbuttoned his pants and leaned forward to kiss her. "Are you ready?" He murmured.

She gave him a meek yes. Her eyes closing halfway as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

He had bedded quite a bit of women. But never has he been so... Excited. So anxious. He felt almost nervous. But he continued. Kicking his pants off quickly, he placed the tip of it at the entrance and ever so slowly he pushed himself inside of her. His entire body shivered from the pleasure. She was unbelievably warm. Tight. He never wanted to let go. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her moaning lips.

Her core was pulsing at his cock in her. She could feel her legs go numb already at the sensation and he was not even moving.

"Please" She begged clawing at his back. "Move"

He listened to her request automatically, his hips rolling against hers in a smooth and slow motion. His hand caressing her cheek gently as he bent down and kissed her lips. He moved inside of her slowly, feeling her wrap around him tightly.

Every time he hit her sweet spot she would let out a small drawn moan. His thrusts were getting faster and her voice was getting louder. The pleasure made her want more.

He continued, her nails scratching down his back, their lips connected in a messy heated kiss. Their bodies molded together in a hot embrace. "I love you." he murmured. There was so much emotion. It was overwhelming. Something Viktor had never experienced.

The two were covered in sweat by the time he released inside of her letting out a groan of satisfaction.

Amber dropped her hands to the bed and tried to even her breathing but it came out heavier each time. Her heart pounded loud. And she could hear his as well.

"I love you" She kissed his lips again.

He smiled warmly and held her close despite the heat that radiated off of them. "Stay with me here Amber."He murmured as he held her close. "I can give you so many things you desire. Whatever they are. I will grant your wishes." He laid beside her as he played with a lock of her hair.

"What about my family?" She asked quietly, leaning into his touch and unconsciously moved closer to him.

"Perhaps we can bring them back here. Somehow." he murmured as he held her close to him, his eyes heavy from sleep. "I only wish to keep you close. To stay with me." He murmurs.

Amber's eyes closed and she held back the tears. She loved him. So much. She wanted to stay here with him. "I want to be with you."

"I will take care of you. I give you my word." He spoke softly against her ear before she heard even breathing escaping his lips.

She watched him drift off to sleep and she cuddled against his chest and closes her eyes. Thinking about her decision to leave, and having second thoughts.

* * *

A week had passed now. And they had made it to the shore closest to where they thought the treasure was. Sawyer and Viktor and the two girls in the front while the others followed slowly.

"Are you reading the map correctly?" Colette peered over Sawyers shoulder curiously as they walked.

"Of course. We are going the right direction." His finger tapped at the marked trail they were following thanks to Amber.

"I am only curious. I feel as though we have walked in circles and it has not been that long." She seemed to puff her cheeks out as she walked beside Amber. "I am curious as to what we will do after we find the treasure." She smiled.

"Who knows. We can sail back to London and buy the latest clothes" Amber suggested. "I need a new dress anyway" She was back into her clothes that she wore when she first arrived, the turtle neck around her waist.

"Perhaps you can prepare me for my wedding?" She whispered with a small grin. "Sawyer is quite excited for it. More so than me." she chuckled lightly.

"He loves you dearly." Amber gave the Irish girl a small smile. Patting her shoulder. "I will definitely help you."

"I will help you prepare for yours as well." She whispered sneakily with a small grin.

"Colette" She nudged her blushing. "That is later."

"You. Are agreeing!"She squealed. "That is wonderful!" She said cheerily.

"Are you two alright?" Viktor glanced back as he walked beside Sawyer, pointing at the map to make sure they were going the right way every so often.

"We are perfectly fine" the blonde crossed her arms looking away from the ebony head. Cheeks pink. "Carry on"

Colette giggled lightly as they continued to walk. Colette paused though, making the other stop as well. She looked around slowly.

"Colette?" Sawyer turned to her.

"This seems familiar." She stated slowly, gazing about. "That small mountain. Shaped like a sword. The sea to the west. My grandfather spoke of this being his favorite spot outside of the castle. He said it held... Many.. Treasures." She seemed to murmur as she looked at sawyer. "We are close." She said to him.

"I thought you didn't know where it was?" Sawyer looked at his fiancé with a raised brow.

"I did not. I still do not. I only know that my grandfather spoke of this place many times. We must be in the right place, I can only assume." She seemed to frown now.

"Then what are we waiting. Let's go find it." Amber moved ahead towards the mountain.

Colette, Sawyer, Viktor and the others followed quickly. Passing through the forest and towards the mountain. Viktor walked beside Amber as they walked ahead. "Do you know its location?" He questioned her.

"I remember reading about it." She looked around the area and switched directions. "Her saying something about the mountain helped me recall it."

"I see." He seemed to hum. "I have a feeling we are close. It couldn't have been placed too far from the sea but not too close either."He scratched his chin.

"Of course" they made it to the edge of the forest and stopped at the base of the mountain. "It's around here"

Everyone came close to where they were and they all began to search. It was some time later when Colette called for everyone's attention.

"Here. It must be here." She was off towards some bushes that circled around a large bed of flowers. The only flowers that grew in the area. Everyone gathered about.

"Start digging" Sawyer instructed and the crew stepped in and started to dig. The captain watching with Amber.

"I feel excited" She grinned clasping her hands together.

"I too feel excited." Viktor put his hand on her shoulder as the men began to dig quickly. All together as Colette, Viktor,Sawyer and Amber stood a little further back.

It wasn't long before Horace and Sean began to drag a large chest out. It was as high as their waists, and too heavy for just the two of them. Elijah began to assist along with Viktor and Sawyer, a loud thump when the chest reached the forest floor.

Viktors eyes were shining bright as he looked at the chest. A large lock on it. He motioned and Sawyer slammed it with the hilt of his sword. The lock snapping off and Sawyer flipped it open. Gold. That is all they could see. So much gold. So many gems. Rings. Necklaces. There was little silver. But what made Ambers breath hitch was the sight of the shell sitting atop the gold. As if newly placed and newly found only recently.

"We found it!" Sawyer cheered loud and hugged Colette tight spinning her around in a circle. The rest of the crew cheering loud but Amber could only hear a hum in her ears.

She took a step to the chest and bent down, her eyes never leaving the shell. If she took it what would happen? Would she disappear?

Her eyes were closed tight trying not to cry. She loves Viktor. She wants to stay with him!

"Amber? Are you alright? Do you like this?" He pointed the shell, going to pick it up.

"Stop!" She threw out her hand and grabbed his arm. "Don't touch it."

He rose a brow as he looked at her. "What is it?" He questioned.

"It's the shell, Viktor. /The/ shell." She emphasized as her eyes remained on it.

He blinked. And then his eyes widened. "The shell?" he seemed to manage without stuttering. "What.... What will happen?"he grabbed her hand and pulled her farther from it slightly.

"I don't know" She tried to remain calm, but her voice was shaking.

"We mustn't let you touch it. Perhaps I can get one of them to-"

"What are you two being so serious about?" Colette seemed to be giggling as Sawyer had finished spinning her about. She noticed the two of them staring and she looked over.

A shell? She picked it up without a second thought. "How odd. My grandfather put a shell in here?" She peered at it curiously as the twos jaw almost dropped.

"W-wait, you haven't disappeared?" Amber was slack jaw at the sight.

"What are you worrying about?" Sawyer joined Colette looking at the shell. "It's very pretty."

"It is." She smiled as she glanced at Sawyer and then Amber. "Is it something you wish to keep?" She questioned

"Ah no. You can keep it" the girl smiled relieved now.

Colette smiled and held it in her hands as she stared at it curiously. "I don't think my grandfather much enjoyed shells. It's odd to find it here. But I suppose it is here for a reason." She clasped her fingers around it with a smile.

"It is" the voice that spoke was soft and only Amber heard it, her turning to look around for the source.

"Did you hear that?"

Viktor blinked. "No?" He responded

"When we go back to the city we must buy ourselves new dresses!" Colette said to Amber.

"And celebrate." Sawyer grinned as the others chatted happily about their next move.

"I will have to take you to a fine place to eat. Where they serve lamb." Viktor touched her chin as he smiled at her.

Then time stopped. And she could see their smiling expressions. The sounds of their happiness and their plans echoed in her mind until they faded out. Her hands clawing to find Viktor who was fading from her. Until all she saw was Arael in front of her.

"You know you cannot stay." She spoke and it echoed softly.

"No!" Amber was mad now. "I want to stay!" She balled her fists as tears started to spill over her eyes.

"This is not your time." Arael spoke with a small frown.

"I don't want to leave Viktor! I love him." She choked on her sob. Her eyes turning red from crying so much.

"I have seen your love. And as strong as it is. It cannot be. He must continue his travels. He will forget you once you leave. As you requested." Arael moved her hand to her shoulder. "Would you like me to erase your memory?" She questioned softly.

Her eyes widened. Erase her memory? Would it rid of the pain? The thought of leaving him? But forgetting him, Colette, Sawyer, the crew, even Lucille and her family didn't make her happy. She wanted to remember them.

In reply she shook her head. "I want to keep it."

"You must return. I cannot keep you here any longer." Arael said to her firmly.

"It's time" She clenched her shirt over her chest and tried to clean her tears. "I...need to say goodbye."

Arael nodded and slowly she faded and time had resumed, Amber standing in front of them all. The crew was laughing about and Horace had even pulled out a flask.

"Amber! Sawyer said when we get back to port we can go buy dresses and jewelry." Colette was in the girls face with a wide smile.

"When we get back to a town I also wish to take her out. You can not steal her the whole time." Viktor twitched and Colette scoffed.

"Amber and I will be fine without your constant nagging, pirate."

"She is feisty huh?" Sawyer laughed out loud as Colette glared at him and started to berate him with her tiny fists.

"Viktor, I cannot go with you." Amber said to him with a small sad smile.

He blinked. "You cannot go with me? Do you not like town food?" He questioned with furrowed brows.

"That's not it" she bowed her head and let out a shaky sigh. "I can feel it." She looked back up at the shell in Colette's hand which she opened up when a light started flashing from it. The Irish girl dropped it on the ground moving back to Sawyer and holding him.

Amber was frowning now. "It's time for me to go back home." She murmured.

"No." Viktor immediately grabbed her hand. "I cannot allow it. Amber you must stay. Stay with me." he looked at her with begging mint green eyes. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't!

"I want to stay. So badly. But I can't." She gripped his hand tight. More tears started to fall down her cheeks. "When I leave, everybody who has come in contact with me will have their memory erased. Including you."

"No! Amber. We can keep you. We can keep you here. Somehow. Please. I love you. Amber." He touched her cheek and she saw a tear running down his cheek, he pressed his lips to hers in an almost desperate attempt to show his love. To show her how badly he needed her to stay.

And in an instant the warmth in front of him started to fade, Amber crying as she started to disappear. Slowly the memories were being erased from each of the crew members, from Colette and Sawyer. Viktor tried to hold on to the memories of Amber, but a bright light enveloped his sight and when he blinked she was gone and his heart empty. Amber was gone.

* * *

A flash of light shined in the middle of an empty street and Amber collapsed onto the concrete with a thump. Her face landing on the sidewalk. "Ouch" She sat up on her knees and rubbed her sore cheek. Only to realize her cheeks were still wet. Her heart dropped.

They forgot about her. Her friends, her love, everybody. It is too late as well.

Now that she realized it, she was freezing. Grabbing her sweater she stood up from the ground and slipped it on. What month is it? It should be January or so?

She started to walk down the street and familiarity hit her. This is her parents street. Quickly her feet moved fast until she made it towards the end of the block. She stopped in front of the black gate and pushed it open, the creakiness alarming the dog inside. Ginger.

She smiled as she made it to the door and knocked on it. She heard shuffling from behind the door until it was aggressively opened.

"Stupid news reporters coming to our house!" There at the door stood a tall man with peppered golden hair and tired bluish grey eyes. His round glasses perched a skewed on his nose. He wore a rumpled jumper and pajama pants with his obnoxious pink slippers Amber got him for his birthday a few years back.

"Papa" Amber said meekly taking a step back. His eyes widened.

"Amber? Oh god Amber!" He wrapped her up in his large arms and pulled her into a tight hug. "We've been so worried about you! Where did you go? What happened?" He cried holding his little girl tightly.

"Honey, what is wrong? A reporter again?" A small female voice sounded behind them.

"Miyako, Amber is.." He released his arms and the small Asian woman gasped when Amber came into view.

"My baby!" She cried running to her and holding Amber tight. "Amber, your safe. Thank kami" She cried and Amber hugged her back.

"We have a lot to talk about. But first, you need a shower and food missy."

"Alfred, call Ren and tell him Amber is home."

"Wait, how long have I been gone?" Amber asked watching her family. Then she looked inside to see the Halloween decorations still up.

"You have been missing for a week." Her eyes widened. A week?! Arael slowed down time that much compared to her five months in the past!

"Enough of that. Come in. I'll make you some food and inform the police you have been found. Do you remember who took you?" Miyako asked leading the girl inside into the warm house.

"I..." She paused for a moment. Then shook her head. "I can't remember"

"We'll talk about it later. Let her change and eat first. She needs to rest." Alfred huddled the two girls in to the small house and shut the door with a soft click.

Amber was happy to see her family again. But her heart ached at the thought of never seeing Viktor again.

* * *

It has been a month since Amber traveled back in time and it took her a lot to get back on her feet. She had been diagnosed with amnesia and supposedly the police are trying to find the culprit who took her. All she could think was good luck.

Her classmates welcomed her back with open arms and even helped her with notes, also trying to pry her of what happened. She, so far, had been able to hold them off.

It was the middle of November and the girl had a research paper to do on the topic pirates. Of course she chose Viktor and went to the history museum to go get references and look at artifacts. She has never seen them before. Perhaps it's Sawyer's sword, or Viktor's reports. She did not know what made it this long.

She entered the museum and headed to the specific exhibit she needed. It was quite crowded for a weekday morning but she guessed this was the best time to go.

Looking around she noticed a lot of students talking and walking around. Probably doing the same thing she is.

Finally, she made it to the section about Viktor Alexson and her smile widened at the drawing of him next to his description. It really is him...

She looked at the information on the wall and she saw two familiar names, one coming as a surprise to her. Sawyer and Colette.

Colette made it into the history books. Because of her. And she felt a swell of pride.

But what shocked her was a book in a clear case. Stepping up to it she read the words 'deemed crazy' and 'marrying a pirate' and more information. Then in the book itself was handwriting she recognized. Colette's. And she realized the scribbled name on the page. Amber Lillington. She was in it!

Everything she told Colette about, technology, architecture, flying. Everything was on the page and she couldn't believe it. She is basically in two time periods.

"You've been staring for almost an hour." a woman spoke and Amber turned her head. Seeing a woman about two years older than her. She had almost strawberry blonde hair, the blonde hardly showed unless in bright lighting. So mostly ginger, with dark hazel eyes. She had a pale complexion with light freckles. "I thought perhaps you got lost."

"O-oh, I'm sorry" Amber stepped away from it. "I was distracted."

"No no it is fine." the woman smiled. "I find myself stuck here as well."

"You do?" Amber felt a little relieved. She didn't feel as embarrassed now.

"It is my favorite section." she spoke with a smile. "I always love to come. When I have the time of course.” she laughed lightly.

She smiled and looked back at the journal. "It is quite interesting."

"It is beyond that." She smiled. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to see what it was like. But that doesn't happen." she turned to Amber. "What is your name?"

"Me? I'm Amber Lillington, and you?" She smiled small.

The woman paused. "How... Coincidental." she glanced at the journal. "To have the same name of the woman in the journal must be an interesting feeling." The ginger smiled. "My name is Arya Yorkshire. It's nice to meet you Amber."

"Yorkshire?" Amber blinked. "As in Sawyer Yorkshire?"

She gave a small grin. "You're quite right. I was the one who gave that Journal to this museum." she looked at him with a proud smile now. "The Sawyer Yorkshire is my ancestor."

So Colette ended up fulfilling her dream with a family. Amber felt glad for her. "That is something to be proud of. He was a brave man."

"You speak as if you know him." she chuckled. "I am sure he was. All the stories I've heard from down the line. All the old artifacts i have found. His sword is up there as well. Even a few personal writings."

"And with Colette. Do you deem her crazy for talking about a girl from the future?" This was the real question she wanted to ask.

She scratched her chin as she hummed. "I do not think so. The things her journal spoke of were all true things. Things that really have happened. How could she know those things living so far in the past?" Arya spoke with a smile. "I do not think she was mad. But it is odd to me. Towards the middle of the journal she speaks of nothing but their voyage. There is no girl from the future. It makes me awfully curious."

Must have been the time they forgot about her and she was sent back here. "Strange indeed." She looked back to the journal and read a couple of excerpts of it. The time they met and talked was in there. She called her a witch of course. "I am actually writing a paper about Viktor and his adventures to the Callaghan treasure. I know most of it but I need notes for reference."

"You are in college?" She questioned and Amber nodded. She smiled.

"I'm a history major." She smiled back. "I have about a year left"

"I see. This is the place then. There is Colette’s Journal which speaks of it. She doesn’t go into too much depth but gives you enough information to know what happened. Including her fighting some wolves. There is the map Viktor Alexson used." she began to point.

"The personal writings I spoke of are written by Sawyer. Some of the writing is a little faded but it speaks of what happened after their voyage. I only just recently put those up here." Arya pointed to the glass with the paper in it.

She got closer, reading the handwriting. She remembered Sawyer’s handwriting was quite pretty for a man. But there was a hint of sloppiness to it all the same.

But upon reading the paper she read that they left Ireland. Treasure on board. He noticed a change in Viktor. He couldn't place a finger on it but the captain was different. But Sawyer felt the same. As if something.... Something was missing on the ship.

He spoke of their travel back to europe. Stopping to get supplies. They bought a new ship. New clothes. The continued their travels.

Eventually, on another paper it spoke of Colette and Sawyers marriage. They had it in New Zealand. With only the crew as witnesses. Amber seemed to smile at that.

Sawyer wrote that he thought it time they settled down. Built a house by the sea of England and bid their crew a see you again. He offered Viktor to stay.

But the captain said he was on the search for something he lost. And he didn't know what it was. But he had to find it for his chest ached. Sawyer wrote that the man visited him for a few more years. Until his ship returned and the captain was gone.

Sawyer said that one of the crew had said he caught a disease. Which was not uncommon in that. But he had grown quite sick. And he continued to mumble a name. Over and over Horace had told him.

At the end of the letter, Sawyer, in his pretty handwriting it wrote.

"Who is Amber Lillington?"

Amber's heart clenched. Viktor remembered her on his deathbed. Called out to her. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "It's tragic"

"Oh don't cry!" The girls eyes widened. "I know it can be emotional. I have found myself getting worked up over these things. But history is already written." She sighed.

"But... I feel like some of it was rewritten." She sniffed as she looked at the woman now. Arya wouldn't have been here if she didn't save Colette. Strange how history works.

"We don't know though do we? We are simply here to live it." She smiled as she peered up at the artifacts. "I would not change a thing though. I would perhaps change myself being the first and only girl born into the Yorkshire name. Only because I've always wished for a sister." she grinned a bit playfully.

"How odd. I am the only girl in the Lillington line." She chuckled lightly. "Strange is it not?"

"That is strange! We must keep in contact Miss Amber." She pulled out a pen from her pocket and grabbed a small pamphlet that hung on a wall. She scribbled her number and gave the paper to Amber.

"Give me a text or call. I've found myself very interested in you. We must talk again. However. Im late for a meeting with a few high up in the world people." she gave a wink. "Enjoy your knowledge hunting." she waved before walking out quickly.

Amber watched her leave then looked at the number with a grin. She felt like she was reconnecting with Colette and Sawyer again. And she cannot wait to text her.

* * *

It was January now and the new semester had begun. Amber advanced to her last history class and was so close to graduation. She had become friends with Arya and her classmates never talked about the disappearance so she was alright with her life right now.

She was back in her seat, hot coffee in her canister and her book on her desk. She was waiting for the teacher along with the other students. Still a small class too.

Students walked in but the one that caught her eye was a man with short ebony hair, it was a bit messy as if he had just woken up and walked out the door. A band T shirt and dark jeans.

But what caught her gaze was his eyes. His mint green eyes were peering around the room and all she could do was stare. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding once he walked over to the desks. Sitting in the one beside hers.

He placed his books down and a water bottle. Waiting for the teacher he pulled out a piece of candy and began to chew it as he leaned back.

Amber turned away and a pink flush crossed her cheeks. Calm down! He isn't Viktor! What is wrong with you Amber? You have to move on!

"Amber, psst." She looked over her shoulder to the boy who was in her class last semester, Felix.

"What?" Her eye twitched.

"You're pink" he snickered and she rose her book up and was about to chunk it at his head until she paused. Then glared.

"I'll get you later." She huffed only making him laugh. Placing the book back on her desk she grabbed her coffee and took a small sip. Calm down Amber.

The boy glanced over and his eyes were so capturing. They had a slight darkness to them but they were still so bright. "Are you going to be the loud type?" He questioned with a raised brow. His voice was like velvet and it rang in her ears.

"No" She set her cup down. Don't look into his eyes long. "If the wanker back there does not shut up I may become loud."

"You are so mean!" She heard Felix whine. "How could you?"

"It suits you." She grinned sheepishly. Hearing Felix sighed in defeat. Then she looked at the boy next to her. "My apologies. I'm Amber Lillington. What's your name?"

"Vincent." He seemed to watch her. "Vincent Alderson." he spoke smoothly.

The name is even similar. Fate is playing with her. "Nice to meet you. I'll try to keep it down." She smiled and she faced the front when the door opened. The teacher walked in and class began for them.

Two hours later the students packed up their belongings and started to leave. Amber took her time placing her book and supplies in her bag, making sure she had everything before she stood up. Then she heard a phone face plant the ground and she cursed. Her phone from her back pocket fell out. She bent down and picked it up and noticed the line going through the screen, making her sigh. "I hate technology" She mumbled staring at the crack with disdain.

"It isn't technology's fault that you are clumsy." Vincent stated as he stood up and gathered his books, his eyes watching her.

Amber stood up and glanced at him then her phone. "That's not the case. I have to fix it or get a new one, which is money I do not have. I hate how expensive it is." She slipped it into her bag and started out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said to him.

He watched her go and something nagged at him to follow. He knew she sparked his curiosity. Somehow. But why? He walked out the door. "Hey." He walked up beside her and glanced at her. "My brother knows how to fix those. If you want." He stated.

"He does?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "But I don't think I can pay him."

"You don't have to." he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't offer if I was trying to get money from you."

Amber took a moment to think about it. If she did then maybe she can get to know him. "I...guess I'll take up the offer"

"This way. I live near the port." he told her as he walked her towards the exit. "Do you have a car or do you want to ride with me?"

She shook her head. "I'll ride with you if that's alright?"

"It's fine.” he shrugged. "I’m pretty new to England though. So you may have to help me." she had noticed a slight accent on his part. But she couldn’t quite tell where it was from.

"Let me guess, Denmark?" She joked lightly. Yeah right. The same place as Viktor? Impossible.

"Do you stalk me? “He rose a brow with a small smirk. "A good guess." he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked beside her.

Her heart pounded loud. Okay, now it is getting freaky. Looks like Viktor, is from Denmark. That is unbelievable. "I knew someone with the same accent."

"Really? I’m from a pretty rural part. But I practiced my English a lot so I wouldn't sound so foreign." He shrugged.

"I didn't notice until you said something. You did a good job." Amber smiled.

"Thanks." he seemed to grin as they walked to an average looking car.

Amber smiled small as they got inside the vehicle. Her eyes going to the anchor chain over his mirror making her chuckle. "You like boating?"

"It's more of an obsession." he had a small grin. "I love the ocean." he started the car and then began to pull back.

How nice. She looked out the window as the car began to move forward and he started to drive away from the school. The silence was comfortable for the most part. As if they haven't even met not even an hour ago.

"Is that why you live near the port?" She asked quietly watching the scenery blur.

"Pretty much. I enjoy seeing the water through my window. Im saving up to buy my own boat as well. I have a small one that I take out on occasions,but I want a bigger one that can sustain the waves better." He spoke as he drove smoothly. He wondered why it seemed so easy to talk to her. Why he felt so comfortable. It was so rare.

"A speed boat or a sailing boat? My dad has an old sail boat he doesn't use anymore. Maybe he can sell it to you for cheap." She said.

"A sailboat. I’m not interested in speed." He gave her a smile. "I would definitely be interested in your fathers boat."

"I'll ask him. Also, I'll take some pictures and show you in class tomorrow." Amber could not help but smile at him. She felt like she could already trust him.

He smiled and nodded. The two driving off. He had a feeling he was going to get along with her. Perhaps too well. But he didn't mind.

* * *

A year had passed and Amber was a graduate from college and was offered a job as a historian for natural history which she was excited for. And she got to stay in London so it was even better.

Arya had put in a good word for her to the hiring agents so whatever she said impressed them. So now she is an official historian.

To celebrate she asked Arya and Vincent out to dinner. At Nandos, because she is still broke.

She sat in her chair near the window with a glass of water and a menu. She waited for them to arrive.

"Amber!" Arya came bounding over, plopping down in her seat. She wore a long sleeve v neck sweater and jeans. Her hair pulled into a ponytail that draped over her shoulder. "Hello~"

"Arya. You are late" She teased the woman smiling at her.

"Vincent is much later than I am." She giggled lightly as she picked up a menu.

"He's always late." Amber sipped her water slowly. "It's how he is"

"You still must reprimand him." She puffed her cheeks "It is only fair!"

"I always do. I'm pretty sure he is tired of it now." She looked at the menu with a small smirk. "I give you permission to do it."

"Good!" she smiled with slight triumph. But as soon as she spoke there Vincent was in a black long sleeve and dark jeans. His ebony hair short and messy as he came behind Amber and placed his hand over her eyes playfully.

"You are late. When your alarm goes off do you just go back to sleep or do you just not care for punctuality?"Arya crossed her arms as Vincent rolled his eyes.

"I am just always busy." he pulled away and ruffled the girls hair before sitting down. "Sicking Arya on me now? How cruel you've become." He sent a fake pout Ambers way as both the girls rolled their eyes.

"You are not concerned in the slightest." Arya huffed.

"Now that we're all here we can order." She handed a menu to Vincent. "Choose whatever you want, my treat."

"Oh? Well then I must get the most expensive thing~" Vincent grinned only to have Arya roll her eyes at him.

"We should share a big platter of something!" She retorted.

"Well we should share a veggie meat platter." Amber smiled small.

"Whatever we get I want extra meat." Vincent said as he set the menu down.

"Sounds good to me." Amber smiled. "Do you want anything extra Arya?"

She hummed. "No,I think I am good." she smiled.

Amber waved over the waiter and the trio placed their orders. After the waiter left the blonde Asian girl turned to Vincent. "You never told me about the sailing on the English channel. How was it?"

"It was an unbelievable experience." he seemed to grow cheerier with a big smile. "I was even able to steer for a moment!"

"Good for you." She smiled at him. "Invite me next time when your steering gets better."

"I will." he smirked as he grabbed the water and took a drink.

"I will steer clear." Arya puffed her cheeks.

"You do not like water? " Amber smiled.

"It is not that. Particularly. Well." she scratched her cheek. "I-It's not that I have a fear or anything okay?" She peered away with a hint of embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." The girl smiled at her friend, patting her hand in slight comfort. "I'm afraid of bugs."

"Creepy crawly ones?" Vincent ran his fingers up her neck lightly

"Stop it!" She swatted his hand away. Her neck still tingling from his touches. "You are so mean!"

"I'm not." he pouted small as he sat beside her.

"You are teasing me a lot. What would your fangirls think?" She grinned sheepishly.

"That perhaps I have a girlfriend." He said slyly. Arya gasping surprised.

"A girlfriend huh?" She nudged his arm. Smiling small, "are you admitting your love for me?"

"I'm not saying I am. But I'm not saying I’m not. All I’m going to ask is if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" He gave her a small cheeky grin. Arya almost squealing from her spot.

Amber paused and her face went red. "E-eh? You're serious"

He blinked innocently. "I am." He stated as he kept his gaze on her. Arya was squealing in her spot.

Amber blushed even darker now. Her heart picked up pace. He asked her out! "W-when and where?"

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow."He grinned. "Be ready. Its semi casual." he seemed to tease.

Amber looked away holding her cheeks. Trying to hide her darkening face "Okay"

"Great." He grinned almost playfully as he played with a lock of her hair.

"I-I need to go wash my hands." She got up from the table and headed to the washroom.

"I am proud. You finally manned up." Arya smirked as Vincent huffed.

"Look. It took some time." He retorted as he looked away slightly embarrassment. She grinned.

"I am only proud." She snickered before standing. "I’ll be back." She walked away and to the bathroom. Walking inside to meet a nervous looking Amber.

"Arya! Oh no, what do I do? I'm not ready. What do I wear? What if I mess it up?!" She was patting her cheeks.

"I'll help you. Calm down. Awh! I've been waiting so long to have this happen!" Arya squealed. "I can already see the marriage!"

"You were waiting for this?" The squealed shaking her head. "I didn't notice!"

"Oh please. The way you two look at eachother? I was just waiting for Vinny to grow some balls and ask." She snickered.

"I don't know if I should go. I'm not a good girlfriend. I-I mean if he realizes that then we won't be friends." She cried.

"What are you so scared for? That man loves you like you are the only woman on earth. I can see it in his eyes. You will do fine." She patted the girls head.

"You sound so confident" She shook her head frowning.

"I am! It's like a feeling in the bottom of my stomach." she patted her tummy. "So chin up!"

The girl took a deep breath and nodded to Arya. "I'll do my best"

Arya simply grinned. "You will. Marriage and babies is all I see for you two." She teased and the girl blushed. Amber bickering at her with flushed cheeks as Arya continued to giggle on their way.

Vincent was at the table and when Amber walked to her seat they locked gazes.

Beautiful mint green eyes and almond dark eyes stared at each other and Amber held a tint of pink on her cheeks. She walked back to her seat and sat down, the two looking away but their fingers moved close to each other, interlocking as the couple seemed to blush simultaneously, heart beats were pounding in their ears.

Amber braved the touching of their hands and intertwined their fingers loosely. Her smiling now. This would be okay. She would be happy from now on. With her new job, best friend, and now boyfriend. She chuckled to herself when she imagined Sawyer and Colette standing behind Arya. Glancing at Vincent a glimpse of Viktor was all she could see. She never left the past, yet she did. Destiny is a funny thing indeed.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
